


Legion of idiots

by iisamily



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Group chat, In a couple more chapters and I'm going to have to change the tags, Jonathan hates Grundy, M/M, Other, Texting, took awhile but now Grundy is out of the group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisamily/pseuds/iisamily
Summary: A bunch of idiots in a group chat





	1. Chapter 1

Hi  
im back :)  
sorry for the long wait  
but  
I'm going to redo the last two chapters  
Then I'm going to continue writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall Havco   
> \-----  
> Jerome adds seven people to the Legion of idiots 
> 
> Jonathan : what 
> 
> Oswald : ??
> 
> Bridgit : owo 
> 
> Jerome changes Jonathan’s name to Soft™boi
> 
> Jerome changes Oswald’s name to penguin 
> 
> Jerome changes Bridgit’s name to owofire
> 
> Jerome changes Jarvis’s name to Mr.Hatty 
> 
> Jerome changes Victor’s name to Mother Fries 
> 
> Jerome changes Butch’s name to soloman 
> 
> Jerome changes Jerome’s name to SillyClown 
> 
> Mother Fries : Why am I the mother?   
> \-----

Jerome adds seven people to the Legion of idiots 

Jonathan : what 

Oswald : ??

Bridgit : owo 

Jerome changes Jonathan’s name to Soft™boi

Jerome changes Oswald’s name to penguin 

Jerome changes Bridgit’s name to owofire

Jerome changes Jarvis’s name to Mr.Hatty 

Jerome changes Victor’s name to Mother Fries 

Jerome changes Butch’s name to soloman 

Jerome changes Jerome’s name to SillyClown 

Mother Fries : Why am I the mother? 

penguin : do you really need to ask that 

Soft™boi : You brought me anew jacket after getting fed up with the holes in my old jacket

Mother Fries : A jacket shouldn’t have holes big as Butchs hand

owofire : you almost fought my brothers because they made me cry

Mother Fries : I wasn’t the only one 

owofire : But you did say “ No one makes my daughter cry” 

Mother Fries : No I didn’t 

penguin : yes you did 

penguin : i have it recorded 

penguin : if you want I can send it to you

Mother Fries : No, I remember 

owofire : Love you mom ( ¯ ³¯)♡

Sillyclown : love ya mum 

penguin : love you

Mr.Hatty : Love you mother 

Soloman : love you

Soft™boi : love ya 

Mother Fries : I love you my children 

owofire : ( ´ ▽ ` )

Soft™boi : Why did you drag us here Jerome ?

Sillyclown : To end humanity 

Sillyclown : or fuck around idk 

penguin : anyone wanna go to the mall??

Sillyclown : H ECK YA

owofire : sure 

Mr.Hatty : Yes

Soft™boi : I’m down 

Mother Fries : Someone has to watch you children 

Sillyclown : thanks mom 

soloman : Sorry can’t go. Have a date with Tabby 

Soft™boi : Sucks to be you ig 

Mr.Hatty : That’s rude Crane

Soft™boi : i d c

Mother Fries : Don’t be rude

soloman : have fun guys (＾＾)

owofire : (　｀_ゝ´)

owofire : DONT STEAL MY THING BUTCH 

soloman : srry 

penguin : When and how are we getting there?

Mother Fries : I’ll pick up you and Bridgit since I live the closes to you two

Mother Fries : Jarvis 

Mr.Hatty : Yes Mother ? 

Mother Fries : Pick up Jonathan, Jerome and Jeremiah 

Sillyclown : NO

Sillyclown : HES NOT COMING 

Mother Fries : Ask your birth mother then

Sillyclown : I WILL 

Mother Fries : 1

Mother Fries : 2

Mother Fries : 3

Sillyclown : BUT I DONT WANT HIM TO COME 

Mother Fries : Too bad now add him 

Sillyclown : >:(

Soft™boi : We’re on our way Jerome 

Mother Fries : Bridgit please do not bring lighters 

owofire : ( ཀ͝ ∧ ཀ͝ )

Mother Fries : Oswald I’m outside 

penguin : IM DOING MY MAKEUP HOLD ON 

Sillyclown added Jeremiah to Legion of idiots 

Sillyclown changed Jeremiah’s name to SeriousClown 

Mother Fries : Don’t yell at me young man and hurry up 

Mother Fries : Hello Miah

SeriousClown : Hello Fries 

owofire : Heyo Miah (*＾▽＾)／

SeriousClown : Hey 

Sillyclown : IM THE DOMINANT VALASKA 

SeriousClown : whatever you say Jerome

Soft™boi : If you guys aren’t outside in three minutes we are leaving you two 

Sillyclown : WIAT 

Sillyclown : PLZ

SeriousClown : Jerome what’s taking you so long

Sillyclown : I CANT FIND MY WALLET 

SeriousClown : I have it 

SeriousClown : You left it in my backpack yesterday 

Sillyclown : OH FUCK YOUR RIGHT

Soft™boi : hurry up you dumbass

Mother’s Fries : Meet up at the food court when you are here

Mr.Hatty : Mother 

Mother Fries : Yes?

Mr.Hatty : Jerome punched Miah 

Sillyclown : I DID NOT

SeriousClown : YES YOU DID 

owofire : OWO

penguin : this was a mistake 

Mr.Hatty : To be fair, this was your idea 

penguin : shut up 

Sillyclown : Hey mom I’m going to Hot Topic 

SeriousClown : I still have your wallet 

Sillyclown : which is why your coming 

Mother Fries : Jerome please don’t rob anything 

Sillyclown : I’m not Oswald 

penguin : THAT WAS ONE TIME 

Soft™boi : Hey bridgit

owofire : ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

Soft™boi : Want S’mores socks ? 

owofire : PLEASE (✧ ꒪◞౪◟꒪)

Soft™boi : I gotcha 

owofire : TJANK YOU ILOVEYOU

penguin : i want special socks >:(

Mr.Hatty : Don’t worry, I got you some penguin ones 

penguin : thx 

Mother Fries : Where’s bridgit ? 

Sillyclown : YOU LOST YOUR DAUGHTER??!?

Mother Fries : I went to get food for us

Mother Fries : I come back to her gone 

owofire : I’m at Bath & Body Works 

Mother Fries : WHAT!

penguin : WHAT ???

soloman : ?????

SeriousClown : Don’t worry I’m with her 

Mother Fries : When your done please meet me at food court

Mother Fries : I bought food then we can leave 

Mr.Hatty : Thank you mother 

Soft™boi : thanks mom

Mother Fries : What 

Mother Fries : Did 

Mother Fries : Do??!

SeriousClown : SHE LIT BATH & BODY WORKS ON FIRE 

owofire : IT WAS YOUR FAULT 

SeriousClown : NO IT WASNT 

owofire : JARVIS GET THE CAR READY 

Mr.Hatty : why me ????

owofire : FRIES WILL SCREAM AT ME 

Mother Fries : your right about that 

Mother Fries : Oswald, Jerome and Jonathan , we’re leaving NOW!

penguin : i was talking to Ed

Mother Fries : NOW

penguin : thanks bridgit and Miah 

owofire : IT WAS JEREMIAH FAULT

SeriousClown : IT WAS NOT 

Mother Fries : Which one of you had the lighters?

owofire : Jeremiah 

SeriousClown : Bridgit

penguin : o f c o u r s e 

Mother Fries : Both if you are grounded then 

Sillyclown : HAHA

owofire : no fair ( *//｀ω´//)

Mr.Hatty : I’ll be heading to bed 

Mr.Hatty : Good night 

penguin : night

Sillyclown removes SeriousClown for legion of idiots 

Mother Fries : Why did you remove him ?

Sillyclown : I see no use in him being here 

soloman : Good night guy 

Soft™boi removes soloman from legion of idiots 

Mother Fries : Why did you do that ?

Soft™boi : I see no use of him being here  
\------------  
Credit for goes to @pckstn for inspiration


	3. A group of idoits get their schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owofire : I can’t believe school is a week away 
> 
> Sillyclown : DONT REMIND ME 
> 
> penguin : if I have Mr.Maroni for history again I’m going to end my life 
> 
> Soft™boi : I heard he got transferred to a different school 
> 
> penguin : thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late I'm sorry about that but please enjoy :>

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™boi  
Jerome : Sillyclowny  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™

Mother Fries added soloman to Legion of idiots 

soloman : thanks mom 

Mother Fries : No problem 

Soft™boi : ew

owofire : I can’t believe school is a week away 

Sillyclown : DONT REMIND ME 

penguin : if I have Mr.Maroni for history again I’m going to end my life 

Soft™boi : I heard he got transferred to a different school 

penguin : thank god 

Soft™boi : I’ve been helping my dad setting up his class 

Soft™boi : If any Freshman decided to fuck up any of my hard work I will beat them 

Sillyclown : it’s chemistry 

Mr.Hatty : Jerome, You caused a fire Freshmen year 

Mr.Hatty : You tried to frame it on Jeremiah 

Sillyclown : I don’t recall what you mean 

Soft™boi : I still want to beat you Jerome 

Mother Fries : No fighting 

Sillyclown : okay mom 

owofire : wait

owofire : when do we pick up our schedules???

Mother Fries : This Friday at 9:30 to 2:00 

Mother Fries : I could pick you up and we could get our schedules together if you want 

owofire : (⊙ヮ⊙)

owofire : please 

soloman : Can I come too? 

Mother Fries : of course 

Soft™boi : Ha

Soft™boi : Got my schedule early

penguin : how?

Soft™boi : my dad pulled some strings 

penguin : of course he did

Mr.Hatty : Oswald, do you need to a ride to get your schedule? 

penguin : no 

penguin : I’m catching a ride with Ed 

Sillyclown : get some 

penguin : shut up 

Mr.Hatty : Jerome, Do you need a ride?

Sillyclown : Yes please 

Mr.Hatty : I’ll pick up Jeremiah too 

Mother Fries : Good 

Sillyclown : NO 

Sillyclown : PLEASE NOT HIM 

Mother Fries : Your brother needs his schedule too 

Sillyclown : HE COULD GET A RIDE WITH BRUCE 

penguin : haha 

penguin : as if 

Sillyclown : >:(((

Mother Fries : Jerome, add Jeremiah back

Sillyclown : make me 

Mother Fries : Then I’ll add him 

Sillyclown : NO PLEAE 

Mother Fries added SeriousClown to Legion of idiots 

owofire : welcome back Miah :>

SeriousClown : Hey bridgit 

Sillyclown : WHY DID YOU ADDED HIM BACK 

SeriousClown : Hello to you too brother 

Mr.Hatty : I’ll be picking up the both of you on Friday at 10:30 

SeriousClown : Thank you 

Mother Fries : Oswald 

penguin : ?

Mother Fries : When will Ed pick you up ? 

penguin : idk 

Mother Fries : Well ask him 

penguin : why do you wanna know ??

Mother Fries : I was hoping that after we get our schedules we could eat a somewhere and discuss our schedules together 

Soft™boi : Your such a mom 

Mother Fries : That’s my job 

penguin : where we eating ?

Mother Fries : Pizza? 

Soft™boi : I’m down 

owofire : owo Yes please 

Sillyclown : YEA

penguin : He said that he’ll pick me up at 8 and we could hang out until 9:30

Sillyclown: get some 

penguin : stop

Mother Fries : I’ll be paying but if you wish to help that’d be nice 

Mr.Hatty : I’ll help 

SeriousClown : Me too 

Soft™boi : Mommy’s boys 

Mother Fries : If you continue to speak ill of my favorites you will be grounded 

soloman : is Miah still grounded ?

Mother Fries : Yes and Bridgit 

owofire : (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

SeriousClown : If I help pay, can I not be grounded? 

Mother Fries : I’ll think about it 

owofire : (；￣Д￣）

owofire : NO FAIR 

Mother Fries : I said I’ll think about it 

penguin : Ed asked if he can come along too 

Mother Fries : That’s fine but you have to add him 

soloman : e w don’t 

Soft™boi : for once I agree with you 

penguin : you guys are just mean 

penguin added Edward N. 

Edward N. : Hello

Sillyclown changed Edward N. To Ed N.

Mother Fries : Hello Edward 

Soft™boi : sup 

Ed N. : I’ll help with the pizza 

Mother Fries : That won’t be necessary but thank you 

owofire : what we going to do now? 

Sillyclown : Wait for Friday ????

owofire : I guess 

Ed N. : what classes are you guys excited for 

Sillyclown : none 

owofire : me too 

Ed N. : Apparently Mr.Maroni was transferred to a different school district 

Mr.Hatty : Crane just told us that 

Soft™boi : I already said that 

Ed N. : Oh 

Ed N. : I didn’t know 

Sillyclown : see you losers on Friday

SeriousClown : If you don’t came downstairs right now mom is going to beat you

Sillyclown : SHIT

penguin : ha 

penguin: dumbass 

Mother Fries : Don’t be rude 

Ed N. : Wait 

Ed N. : Am I part of this family now ? 

Soft™boi : I hope not 

soloman : I second that idea 

Ed N. : Rude 

Soft™boi : don’t care 

~~~~  
Friday 

Mother Fries : Remember, After we get our schedules we’ll go to Tony’s Pizza Place discuss our schedules 

Sillyclown : got it mom 

Mr.Hatty : I’ll be pick you guys up at 10:30

SeriousClown : Understood 

Soft™boi : Jarvis, mind picking me up too?

Mr.Hatty : Not at all 

Soft™boi : thx 

Sillyclown : gay 

Soft™boi : Look who’s who talking 

Ed N. : Oswald 

Ed N. : I’m waiting outside 

Soft™boi : the bitch is asleep 

Mother Fries : Don’t be rude

penguin : im doing my makeup you filthy scarecrow 

penguin : just knock on the door 

penguin : my mom is making homemade waffles 

owofire : I WANTWAFFLES 

Sillyclown : ME TOO

SeriousClown : we have eggo waffles in the freezer 

Sillyclown : But it’s not homemade waffles 

SeriousClown : So your saying is that I can have the last one?

Sillyclown : YOU BETTER NOT 

soloman : I bet a dollar that ed and oz are making out right now 

Mr.Hatty : Like you and tabitha ? 

soloman : yep 

penguin : im going to kill you 

owofire : he didn’t denied it 

soloman : Wait, Fries when are you picking us up ?

Mother Fries : At 10:00

owofire : FIFTEEN MINUTES?!??

soloman : FKCU

Mother Fries : Bridgit 

Mother Fries : If you don’t come out in two minutes I will fight your brothers 

Sillyclown : what are they doing now?

Mother Fries : They are giving me “That Look”

Soft™boi : Time to throw hands mom

Soft™boi : Valeskas 

Soft™boi : we here 

Sillyclown : SHTI

SeriousClown : I have the keys you idiot 

Sillyclown : Could have told me before I panicked 

penguin : Is Falcone now teaching economics? 

Soft™boi : no 

Soft™bo : it’s his daughter 

owofire : ( ؕؔʘ̥̥̥ ه ؔؕʘ̥̥̥ )?

Sillyclown : WHAT

penguin : When in the fuck did he have a daughter????

soloman : He has a daughter and son 

penguin : i understand why crane knows this 

penguin : but do you know ?

soloman : i was close to Fish 

penguin : right 

penguin : then you fucked up 

soloman : Don’t reminder me please 

Sillyclown : When your brothers smarts is finally kicking his ass :slight_smile: 

SeriousClown : I’m going to talk to my counselor 

Mother Fries : Why is that ? 

SeriousClown : I have six AP classes again 

SeriousClown : And no zero period 

owofire : I’m stressing for you 

SeriousClown : I can handle it 

SeriousClown : I just want to get rid of French AP and replace it with a zero period 

owofire : I HAVE THREE PERIODS WITH SELINA BACK TO BACK

penguin : for everyone’s sake just ask her out already

owofire : AHHHHHHHHGGHG

Sillyclown : we have a broken gay 

Mother Fries : Bridgit 

Mother Fries : Calm down and come to Tony’s Pizza Place for pizza 

owofire : OAKY

soloman : Do Jerome and Jeremiah both like Bruce ? 

Mr.Hatty : Yes 

Soft™boi : yes 

SeriousClown : No

Sillyclown : NO 

soloman : then why did the two of you both ran once you saw Bruce 

Sillyclown : I WNAT PIZZA

Mr.Hatty : they’ve been having a crush on him for two years 

Soft™boi : first was Jerome then Jeremiah 

Soft™boi : now they not only hate each other more but they a broken gays around him 

Sillyclown : SHUT UP 

SeriousClown : SHUT UP 

Mother Fries : Oswald and Ed 

Mother Fries : If you are not here in two minutes Jerome will eat your pizzas 

Ed N. : Apologizes. We’ll be there soon 

soloman : they made out 

owofire : sounds about right 

penguin : stop 

Sillyclown : Where did Jarvis and Jonathan go???

Mr.Hatty : We are waiting for you 

SeriousClown : Hurry up or you’re walking home 

Sillyclown : WAIT HOLD ON 

Mother Fries : Bridgit, I’m going to fight your brothers 

soloman : me too 

Mr.Hatty : Wait, I want to join too 

Soft™boi : Do we finally get to beat them??

owofire : No, go to sleep 

Sillyclown : Party pooper

Ed N. : Good night 

SeriousClown : Night 

Mother Fries : Good night my children 

Ed N. : Am I part of the family now?

Soft™boi : No 

Soft™boi removed Ed N. from the Legion of Idiots 

penguin : rude 

Mother Fries : Oswald, I’ll be honest with you 

Mother Fries : I don’t think anyone here likes Ed 

penguin : lies 

soloman : I hate him 

Soft™boi : Me too 

Mr.Hatty : I’d prefer if he wasn’t around me 

Sillyclown : don't care for him

SeriousClown : Me either 

owofire : he’s okay 

penguin : you guys are just mean 

soloman : something about him I don’t like 

Mr.Hatty : me too 

penguin : whatever good night 

Mother Fries : Good night  
~~~~  
School is coming for these idiots   
I have a lot planned but I'm not sure if updates will be consistent  
Please bare with me


	4. Schoool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : the end is here 
> 
> SeriousClown : Don’t be dramatic 
> 
> Sillyclown : say your prayers 
> 
> Sillyclown : for we will all die

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™boi  
Jerome : Sillyclowny  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™

Sillyclown : the end is here 

SeriousClown : Don’t be dramatic 

Sillyclown : say your prayers 

Sillyclown : for we will all die 

Soft™boi : I hope Gordon beats you again 

Mother Fries : No violence 

Soft™boi : party pooper 

Mother Fries : Do you want to get grounded? 

Soft™boi : Love you mom 

owofire : WE GET MUFFINS IF YOU ARRVIE EARLY ?? 

soloman : really? 

penguin : what 

Sillyclown : I WNAT MUFFINS 

SeriousClown : Mom is still asleep. If you wish to wake her up, be my guest.

Sillyclown : SAVE ME A MUFFIN PLEASE 

owofire : I’ll try but my brothers are pigs

Sillyclown : I’ll fight them 

Soft™boi : me too 

Mother Fries : Me three

SeriousClown : Me four 

owofire : No one is fighting my brothers 

Soft™boi : >:(

penguin : you guys want to meet up at the new water fountain?

Mr.Hatty : There’s a new one ? 

Soft™boi : ya

Soft™boi : they installed it over the summer 

Soft™boi : it was one of the new teachers ideas

Soloman : neat 

owofire : Why is she so pretty?

penguin : why are you so gay? 

Soft™boi : so are you Oswald 

Mr.Hatty : It looks like Bruce got a hair cut

SeriousClown : Really?

Sillyclown : Really !??

Mr.Hatty : Well, more of a trim than a cut but it looks nice 

SeriousClown : I thought he actually cut it 

Sillyclown : That would be terrible

Soft™boi : fucking gay 

Mother Fries : Bell just rang. Get to class.

Mother Fries : Also heads up, Mr. Smith is now in A103 not A203

soloman : thanks mom 

owofire : I CANT BREATHE 

owofire : SKKSKS

penguin : ????

Mother Fries : What’s wrong

owofire : MR.CRANE WENT OVER THE SAFETY PROCEDURE 

owofire : AND TOLD THE WHOLE STORY OF THE FIRE OF FRESHMAN YEAR 

Mr.Hatty : wow

Sillyclown : DID HE SAY MY NAME??

owofire : NO

owofire : But did mentioned Jeremiah

SeriousClown : Really? 

owofire : Yea, said that “That student has a twin brother. They look identical. But his brother has glasses and is incredibly smart. Noting like his brother who started a fire.” 

SeriousClown : Jonathan, remind me to get a present for your dad

Soft™boi : noted

penguin : i hope I can record that in fourth period 

Sillyclown : I’m just glad he didn’t drop my name 

Soft™boi : Its not hard to connect you and the fire 

Sillyclown : fuCk your right 

penguin : Ed wants back in the chat 

soloman : No

Soft™boi : e w 

Soft™boi : no 

penguin : @Mother Fries Can you add Ed back please? 

Mr.Hatty : During passing period he showed me his schedule and his first three classes don’t allow phones out 

penguin : frick 

owofire : MS.MOONEY SAYS YES TO GAY RIGHTS 

SeriousClown : Explain? 

owofire : SHE ALLOWED US TO PICK OUR SITS 

owofire : SELINA , ECHO , IVY AND I ALL SET IN ON TABLE 

owofire : as she walked by she said “I expected amazing things from this group” 

Sillyclown : Sounds like a gay/bi/pan dumpster fire 

owofire : you right 

soloman : Not to be rude, but Ms. Falcone is kinda a bitch

penguin : thank god I’m not the only one

Mr.Hatty : Given the fact that her dad is also working at the same school and everyone like him, there’s a lot of pressure on her to be a good teacher 

Soft™boi : You’re right but she really is a bitch 

penguin : BUTCH YOU SAW TAHT TOO RIGHHT??

Soloman : yEP

owofire : s p i l l 

penguin : she just flirted with James 

owofire : DMNA

SeriousClown : Damn 

Sillyclown : TAHTS RUFF

Soloman : I’m 99% he knows she flirted with him and acted natural 

SeriousClown : Is James still with Barbara? 

owofire : no 

owofire : they broke up two weeks after Summer Vacation started 

Soloman : Is that why she’s hanging out with Tabby? 

owofire : ye

Mother Fries : Jeremiah, Did you talk to your counselor? 

SeriousClown : I have meeting with her after school 

Mother Fries : Tell me how it goes and if you get a free period 

SeriousClown : Got it 

Mother Fries adds Ed N. To the legion of Idiots

Ed N. : Thank you 

Mother Fries : No problem 

Ed N. : Whats your schedules look like ?

Sillyclown : hell 

Ed N. : Understandable 

penguin : where are you eating at Ed? 

Ed N. : In the library 

Sillyclown : nERD

penguin : I’m coming to you 

Soft™boi : gay 

Mother Fries : Bridgit, where are you 

owofire : Selina, Ivy, Echo and I are eating under the tree next to the office 

Mother Fries : I have something for you 

owofire : OWO!!

Sillyclown : WHAT ABOUT ME ??

Mr.Hatty : What about you ? 

Mr.Hatty : Jonathan took my phone 

penguin : gay 

Soft™boi : Says you 

Mother Fries : Bell just rang get to class 

Sillyclown : Yes mom 

Soft™boi : Yes mom 

owofire : Yes mum 

Ed N. : Am I part of the family?

Soloman : I hope not 

Soft™boi : me too 

penguin : up for Fries to decide

Mother Fries : I’ll think about to

Ed N. : Okay 

Soloman : I can’t believe that Mooney is still mad at me 

penguin : I would be too 

Soft™boi : she’s not going to forgive you just accept it 

Soloman : I was hoping that maybe new school year new me? 

penguin : your dumb 

Ed N. : What happened ?

Soft™boi : Remember that rumor last year about Mr. Flacone , Mr.Maroni and Ms.Mooney giving students better grades if they would beat up a student they didn’t like 

Ed N. : Yea 

Soft™boi : The district actually looked in to it. Flacone had a lot of students and stuff for him. Mooney was in a gray area for that. She didn’t have a lot of alibis but no one had evidence. Butch was asked if she did anything suspicious 

Soft™boi : Being the dumbass he is, He recalled a phone call she had. He thought it was a student calling about the “Job being done”. In reality it was a call from her uncle planning things for her moms surprise birthday party 

Soft™boi : The board thought his word was pretty damning and put her on paid leave for a week as they try to get evidence of her doing this.

Soft™boi : Oswald went to the board and not only discredited everything butch said but also brought evidence that Monney was innocent 

Soft™boi : Monney was brought back to school after that. As for Maroni, he was actually caught going this. He was later transferred this year. Monney requested that Butch no longer help her.

Ed N. : Dang 

Mother Fries : How do you still have your phone after typing all that in fifth period? 

Soft™boi : Jarvis covered for me 

Mr.Hatty : Your Welcome

penguin : gay 

Soft™boi : so are you 

owofire : Are Bruce and Selina dating?

SeriousClown : WHAT

Sillyclown : WHAT

owofire : THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS ON THIER WAY TO SIXTH PERIOD 

Ed N. : Bruce and James are friends right ? 

Mother Fries : Yes

Ed N. : I’ll ask James 

Sillyclown : BRIDGIT GET YOUR GIRL IN LINE 

owofire : THE TWO OF YOU GET YOUR MAN IN LINE 

SeriousClown : STOP

Sillyclown : NO YOU

penguin : this entire group is a Queer Dumpster fire 

Soloman : Isn’t Queer a slur ? 

penguin : first of all, no 

penguin : second of all, Do you really want to type out all the sexualities in this group chat? 

Soloman : Fair point 

Ed N. : They aren’t dating 

Ed N. : Apparently Bruce almost tripped on the stairs so Selina held his hand to make sure he doesn’t go it again 

owofire : THANK GOD 

Sillyclown : THANK YOU GAY JEUSE 

Mother Fries : Nora wants to invite you guys to dinner later tonight

Mother Fries : She’s severing Chicken, Mash potato’s and green beans 

owofire : Yes please 

Sillyclown : yES

penguin : I would but my mom is making dinner

Ed N. : I’ll pass 

Soloman : I’ll go 

Soft™boi : My dad has a meeting and he wants me to file things while he’s at the meeting

Mr.Hatty : I’ll be helping Jonathan with the papers as I wait for my parents 

penguin : gay 

Mr.Hatty : As you are too 

Mother Fries : Jerome and Jeremiah please remember to tell your mom where you two are going tonight 

SeriousClown : She’ll be working late tonight 

Sillyclown : We’ll just text her 

Mother Fries : Just making sure 

owofire : Fries, you mind if I catch a ride with you ? 

Mother Fries : Not at all

Mother Fries : Nora and I are at the Ice cream shop in front of the school 

owofire : Ok see you soon 

SeriousClown : IM TRYING TO NOT GAY PANIC AHHHH

penguin : what ? 

SeriousClown : BRUCE ASKED IF I COULD HELP WITH NOTES IN MR.SMITH 

Sillyclown : YOU FUCKINNG CUNT 

Mother Fries : Calm down the swearing young boys 

Sillyclown : YOU TRY TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR CRUSH AND YOUR BROTHER ARE HANGING OUT 

Mother Fries : Continue yelling and I’ll ground you 

penguin : I hope you know that Jerome threw his phone at the grass and screamed 

Mr.Hatty : Jeremiah looks like a tomato 

penguin : He’s with you? 

Mr.Hatty : No, I can see him outside 

Sillyclown : WHAT BULDIGM ARE YOU AT

Mr.Hatty : I have to go 

Sillyclown : NO TELL ME 

Sillyclown : TELL ME WHERE THAT CUNT IS 

Mother Fries : Your grounded 

Mother Fries : Meet at Nora’s place at 7 

Soloman : got it  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now school has arrived for the group of idiots  
Homecoming is next :)))


	5. Homecoming Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft™boi : I know a pair that could run for Junior Prince and Princess 
> 
> penguin : who? 
> 
> Soft™boi : Fries and Nora
> 
> owofire : YES 
> 
> Sillyclown : YES 
> 
> Mother Fries : I’m not sure about that 
> 
> Sillyclown: TOO BAD IM MAKING POSTERS ROGT NOW

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™boi  
Jerome : Sillyclowny  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™  
~~~~~  
penguin : Homecoming is in two weeks and we facing problems 

Ed N. : How?

penguin : For Junior princess we have Barbara and Ivy and for Junior prince we have James and Victor Zsasz 

Soft™boi : oof 

Sillyclown : THATS ROUGH

Ed N. : Why is that a problem ?

Soft™boi : i thought you were smart 

Mr.Hatty : James and Barbara broke up but since not everyone knows, people will vote for them for Junior Prince and Princess 

Ed N. : Ivy and Victor could win ? 

SeriousClown : Ivy could possibly win but I highly doubt that Zsasz would win 

SeriouslClown : Ivy and James winning is a possibility but with how aggressive Barbara promotions...

Sillyclown : She covered an entire hallway with posters last year

penguin : Everyone in leadership has agreed that we another pair to nominate if we don’t want a mess this year 

Soloman : What’s wrong with Zsasz winning ?

Mother Fries : Unless you’re close with him, He’s..off putting to many 

Soloman : Understandable 

penguin : what’s funny is that Zsasz told me that he didn’t want to win 

penguin : Ivy needed a partner and he volunteered, he knows how badly she’s wanted to run for princess 

Soft™boi : I know a pair that could run for Junior Prince and Princess 

penguin : who? 

Soft™boi : Fries and Nora

owofire : YES 

Sillyclown : YES 

Mother Fries : I’m not sure about that 

Sillyclown: TOO BAD IM MAKING POSTERS ROGT NOW 

owofire : Everyone would vote for you guys 

owofire : please 

Mother Fries : I’ll talk about it with her 

Sillyclown : yAY

owofire : HEKC YE

Soloman : Yes ! 

penguin : I’m hoping you guys nominate because I don’t want a mess this year 

Sillyclown : Who did the notes for Flacone ? 

Ed N. : Me

Ed N. : I’ll send it to you 

Sillyclown : thx

owofire : I thought you were talking about Ms.Flacone for a minute 

penguin : me too 

SeriousClown : I did get a free period, Fries 

Mother Fries : Good, which period? 

SeriousClown : Fourth 

owofire : OWO 

owofire : DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN GET FOOD ?

SeriousClown : Maybe, if i have a car 

Mother Fries : You can use mine 

SeriousClown : Thank you 

owofire : HEKC YE

Sillyclown : LOVE YOU BROTHER 

SeriousClown : For once you say that 

Soloman : Don’t you have to be a Senior to get lunch off school grounds ? 

Soft™boi : Nope, they changed it where Juniors can if they have good grades, good behavior and two teachers approve it 

Soloman : Oh, I didn’t know 

Soft™boi : Its something that admin want to keep in the down low because they know a bunch of juniors would try to get off school grounds 

Soft™boi : Lets try to keep this to our selves please 

owofire : got it 

penguin : okay 

Soloman : got it 

Mother Fries : Looks like Nora and I will be nominating for junior prince and princess

owofire : FUCK YES

Sillyclown : YEASSS

penguin : THANK GOD 

penguin : I’ll notify leadership 

Mother Fries : How are you guys sure that we’ll win?

Mr.Hatty : Power couple ? 

SeriousClown : Power couple 

owofire : powoer couple 

Sillyclown : p o w e r c o u p l e 

Soft™boi : power couple 

Mother Fries : okay I get it

Sillyclown : Bridgit wanna come over and help me with posters ?

owofire : YEs

SeriousClown : We’ll pick you up, get some supplies and start 

owofire : okay 

Mother Fries : Homecoming is in two weeks 

Mother Fries : Why are you making posters now ? 

Sillyclown : a l w a y s b e p r e p a r e d 

owofire : Trust me,Barbara is doing the same thing 

Mother Fries : Carry on 

Ed N. : Anyone want to go to the mall ? 

penguin : sure 

Soft™boi : Nope

Mr.Hatty : Crane and I will be watching IT chapter 2

penguin : gay 

Soft™boi : so are you 

Soloman : have fun 

Soloman : Ed and Oswald, you’ll see me at the mall but I’ll be will with Tabby and Barbara 

owofire : Can one of you get me some cute socks?

penguin : sure 

owofire : thx <<33

~~~~~  
Bridgit to Jonathan Crane 

Bridgit Are you two dating now?

Jonathan : No, He’s still unsure about his feelings to me 

Jonathan : Think of this as a “Practice Date” 

Jonathan : If it goes well, we’ll start dating 

Jonathan : If it goes to hell then we’ll forget al about it 

Bridgit : Hopefully it goes well 

Bridgit : I’ll make sure none of us bother you 

Jonathan : Thanks 

~~~~~

Bridgit adds Jerome V. ,Victor F., Butch, Jeremiah V., Oswald, Edward to the group 

Bridgit : Jonathan and Jarvis are on a practice date 

Bridgit : If we want them to have a good time and maybe get together, we can not bother them

Bridgit : Got it?

Jeremiah V. : Understood

Victor F. : Yes 

Jerome V. : yea 

Butch : Yes 

Oswald : Okay 

Edward : Understood 

~~~~~

Mother Fries : Nora is freaking out on her homecoming dress 

Mother Fries : She’s sending me so many dresses 

Mother Fries : This is your fault 

owofire : Send them to me 

owofire : The girls and I will determine which would be cute for her 

Mother Fries : Thank you 

Sillyclown : Your in a chat with Selina ? 

owofire : YES I AM AND IM A MESS

penguin : sounds right 

penguin : Also I’m getting you some pumpkin socks 

owofire : T h a n k s (●´□`)♡

penguin : no problem 

Soloman : Os, I’m stuck at PINK 

Soloman : Save me 

penguin : Ed and I are eating frozen yogurt 

penguin : I’ll get you a cup 

Soloman : But save me now please 

Ed N. : He turned off notifications 

Soloman : Can you help me ? 

Ed N. : I’m turning off notifications 

Soloman : Fuckers 

Mother Fries : No swearing 

owofire : The girls and I agreed with either dress four , six or nine

owofire : You pick which is your favorite 

Mother Fries : Okay, thanks 

owofire : I have to go 

owofire : my brothers are being annoying 

SeriousClown : I’ll fight them 

Sillyclown : me too 

owofire : no 

SeriousClown : Jerome we are going to Target, you coming ? 

Sillyclown : yES HOLD ON

SeriousClown : then hurry 

Mother Fries : she’s decided to go with the four dress 

penguin : you mind sending it? 

Mother Fries : Hold on 

Mother Fries : https://pandorabridal.com/collections/cute-homecoming-dresses/products/light-blue-off-shoulder-with-short-sleeve-lace-lovely-homecoming-prom-dresses-homecoming-dresses-pd0042

penguin : cute 

penguin : the two of you in light blue is going to be cute 

Mother Fries : Next week you mind helping me with my outfit?

penguin : Pick me up at 6 on Friday

Mother Fries : okay 

Soloman : If you guys don’t win at least year book pictures are going to look nice 

penguin : they will win but you right 

Mother Fries : I’ll be off doing Calculus 

Mother Fries : Good night 

penguin : night 

soloman : Good luck, night 

Ed N. : I can help if you want 

Mother Fries : I’m more than capable on doing it but thank you for your help 

Ed N. : Okay, Good night 

~~~~~

Jonathan to Bridgit 

Jonathan : We kissed 

Jonathan : We dating 

~~~~~

Jonathan to Jarvis

Jonathan : Shes going to freak out in the morning 

Jarvis : The group chat is be freaking out 

Jonathan : I don’t care 

Jonathan : Good night, love you 

Jarvis : Good night, love you too sweetheart 

Jonathan : You’re gay 

Jarvis : For you ;)

~~~~~  
They're finally together :)  
Next Chapter we'll see who wins for homecoming and how much of a mess homecoming will be for these idiots


	6. A apology update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I have some explaining

…  
hey...its been a w h i l e   
and I want to apology to you guys for the lack of updates for like a month or two  
School has been kicking my ass after the last update and I've been struggling on trying to finish the next chapter  
Which sucks because i have a lot of ideas for the future and i really wanna work on them but I need to get the next chapter out before i start working on it  
BUT  
i promise to you guys that i will be working on it this week and hopefully get it done by maaaaybe the sixteenth   
And it will be a long chapter for you guys for the lack of updates   
With the new chapter i will create a twitter so if you guys want to know whats going on with my life and progress on the chapters   
I'll include my twitter in the next chapter   
Again im so sorry   
\- love you guys


	7. Homecoming part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgit adds Jerome V. And Jeremiah V. To a group chat 
> 
> Bridgit : I want to ask Selina to HoCo
> 
> Bridgit : How should I do it
> 
> Jerome V. : FUCKING FINALLY

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

owofire : CRANE YOU FUCKER 

owofire : WHY DID YOU TELL ME WHEN I CANT RESOND

Mother Fries : What is happening ?

penguin : it 6:23 

penguin : shut up 

owofire : THEY KISSED 

owofire : THEY DATING 

SeriousClown : What ? 

Mr.Hatty : Crane and I are dating 

penguin : wat

SeriousClown : What? 

Sillyclown : RWLALY 

Soft™️boi : yea

Sillyclown : G A Y 

owofire : AHHHHH

owofire : ONE OF YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW IT WENT OR IM GOING YO CHOKE YOU 

Mother Fries : No, that will not happen 

Mother Fries : Congratulations for the two of you. I’d be lying if I said that none of us saw this coming.

Soft™️boi : Mom approves?

Mother Fries : Yes 

Mr.Hatty : Mother approved

Soloman : Oswald ?

penguin : what 

Soloman : will voting be the same like last year?

SeriousClown : I hope not 

Ed N. : what was wrong about last year?

Soft™️boi : I’m convinced that you are dumb when it comes to anything other then school related things 

Mr.Hatty : Last year you were able to vote for a person ten times a day. 

Mr.Hatty : Barbara not only advertised harshly but bribed people to vote for her and Jim

Mr.Hatty : It was no shocker that they won 

Soft™️boi : What was shocking was the total amount of votes they got 

Ed N. : What was the total?

SeriousClown : 3,512 

Ed N. : How many sophomores were there last year ? 

SeriousClown : 3,600

Ed N. : How is that possible? 

SeriousClown : Last year you could vote for Freshman, sophomore and junior prince and princess but you couldn’t vote for senior queen and king.

SeriousClown : Seniors can only vote for queen and king

penguin : We’re still do that 

owofire : That’s where a mess begins 

penguin : Freshmen can only vote for Freshmen but juniors and sophomores can vote for whatever category they want

penguin : Also the limit is three votes per day not ten 

Soft™️boi : I can’t wait to hear all the freshmen complain about it 

penguin : Trust me, there were four freshmen WHO WOULD NOT STOP COMPLAINING

penguin : They would not stop moaning about it 

penguin : They said it was “Unfair” and “bias” but after thirty minutes of whiny freshman, Mr. Heller snapped and said that if they were going to complain more he would task them to help the janitors for the clean up after homecoming 

Mr.Hatty : Sounds like Freshmen 

Soft™️boi : yep 

penguin : also 

penguin : lets keep this in our group for now 

penguin : we are still working on getting kinks down so...

Mr.Hatty : Understandable

Mother Fries : Okay 

owofire : Jerome, wanna start putting posters tomorrow? 

Sillyclown : y E 

Mother Fries : How many posters did you create

SeriousClown : Three 

Mother Fries : Nora is going to freak out 

Soloman : Barbra is going to freak out 

Sillyclown : Who cares about her? 

Soloman : Your not wrong 

Ed N. : How much for dance tickets?

penguin : 10 for singles and 12 for couples 

Ed N. : Okay, thank you  
~~~  
Bridgit to Jarvis 

Bridgit : please tell me your taking Crane to homecoming ?

Jarvis : I plan on it 

Bridgit : THANK YOU 

Jarvis : But how should I ask him?

Bridgit : OH

Bridgit : So you have a interest with Alice and Wonderland right ?

Jarvis : Correct 

Bridgit : You should bake cookies but instead of putting “Eat Me” put “Hoco with me?” Or “Hoco?”

Jarvis : I do enjoy that idea lot

Bridgit : IT WILL BE SO FREAKCING CUTE I SWEAR 

~~~

Soft™️boi : I cant wait to see the Valaskas fight on who gets to ask Bruce out for HoCo

SeriousClown : That’s if we could go 

Sillyclown : I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR HIM 

owofire : y o u a r e s o f r e a k i n g a y 

Sillyclown : SAYS YOU 

Sillyclown : JUST ASK SELENA 

owofire : S H U T U P 

Mother Fries : Stop acting like children 

Ed N. : But aren’t they your children? 

Mother Fries : Excuse me ? 

Ed N. : Apologies 

Mother Fries : Correct answer 

Soloman : Wait 

Soloman : Is Ed part of the family ? 

Soft™️boi : I hope not 

penguin : i hope so 

Mother Fries : Still on the fence about it 

Ed N. : okay 

Soft™️boi : thank god 

owofire : (`A´)

owofire : my brothers are so annoying 

Mr. Hatty : Fight? 

Soft™️boi : Fight 

Mother Fries : Fight

Sillyclown : F i g h t 

SeriousClown : Fight 

penguin : FIGHT

owofire : First of all, no 

owofire : Second of all, the more they bother me, the more I actually consider letting you guys fight them

owofire : I got to go 

SeriousClown : Just to remind you guys 

SeriousClown : I do have the keys to her apartment 

Mr. Hatty : Useful information for later 

owofire : Oh 

owofire : Evan changed the locks a couple months ago 

SeriousClown : Dman it 

owofire : Okay I really got to go

Soloman : What do mean if you could go?

SeriousClown : I’m not sure if our mother would let us 

Sillyclown : Fuck 

Sillyclown : You right about that 

Mother Fries : I’ll be willing to pick up and drop off you guys 

SeriousClown : Thank you, I’ll be sure to mention that when we talk about going 

Mother Fries : No problem 

~~~

Bridgit adds Jerome V. And Jeremiah V. To a group chat 

Bridgit : I want to ask Selina to HoCo

Bridgit : How should I do it

Jerome V. : FUCKING FINALLY

Jeremiah V. : Since Selina is very...blunt when it comes to things, I suggest a simple poster and Chocolate 

Jerome V. : OH

Jerome V. : GIVE HER A CAT PLUSHIE 

Bridgit : I love that 

Jerome V. : Are you doing it tomorrow? 

Bridgit : Maybe? 

Bridgit : Okay Evan and Cale are going to take my phone away 

Bridgit : Bye 

Jeremiah V. : Tomorrow I’ll remind you to get me updated keys 

Jerome V. : or me 

Jeremiah V. : she would not give you keys to her apartment 

Jerome V. : :(((((

~~~

Soloman : But in all seriousness 

Soloman : Who’s asking Bruce our for HOCO

Soft™️boi : Don’t mind me as I mute this chat before the twins spam it 

Mr. Hatty : Same here 

SeriousClown : I don’t have the energy to fight him on this right now 

Sillyclown : COWARD 

Sillyclown : I WIN 

penguin : Hey Ed 

Ed N. : ?

penguin : wanna meet up at the cafe in front of the school tomorrow? 

Ed N. : Sure 

Soft™️boi : Gay 

penguin : says you 

Sillyclown : Did anyone do Mr. Smiths notes ? 

Mr. Hatty : you didn’t do them again? 

Sillyclown : no 

Sillyclown : I took a nap 

Ed N. : I’ll send you my notes 

Sillyclown : t h a n k y o u 

Mother Fries : Jerome, you better start doing your own notes 

Sillyclown : I know mom 

Mr. Hatty : Speaking of homework, I must to Mr. Phillips essay 

Soft™️boi : Can I come over and work on it with you ? 

Mr. Hatty : Of course, I’ll pick you up 

Soft™️boi : Okay thanks <33

penguin : gay 

Sillyclown : so fuCKING GAY

Mother Fries : Please use protection 

Soft™️boi : I hate you 

Mother Fries : As your mother, I must promote protective sex

Soft™️boi : again, I hate you 

Mother Fries : Love you too son 

Soloman : Are we all just going to do homework 

Mother Fries : Yes

Soloman : ok 

Mother Fries : Don’t stress about the work you can’t finish today, Tomorrow you will have time. Love you my children 

Sillyclown : Love you too mom 

Soloman : Love you too 

penguin : love you too 

Mr. Hatty : Love you too mother

Soft™️boi : Love you too mum 

SeriousClown : Love you too mother 

SeriousClown : Jerome

SeriousClown : hurry up 

Sillyclown : HOLD ON 

Ed N. : Am I finally one of you children? 

Mother Fries : Still on the fence about that 

Soloman : Thank god

Ed N. : ok

Soft™️boi : The day Ed becomes part of the family I’m running away 

Soloman : me too 

penguin : s t o p b e i n g r u d e

~ ~ ~ Next Day ~ ~ ~ 

Mother Fries : I’ll have you know 

Mother Fries : Nora is going to freak out over the posters 

SeriousClown : You haven’t told her ? 

Mother Fries : No

Mother Fries : I wanted to see her reaction 

penguin : cute 

SeriousClown : Jerome get your ass down here before mom beats your ass again 

Sillyclown : I SAID ILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE 

Sillyclown : ITS BEEN FIVE NOW HURRY 

Sillyclown : HOLD ON 

Mr.Hatty : What is taking you so long ?

Sillyclown : I CANT FIND MY ID

Soft™️boi : Oh 

Soft™️boi : I have it 

Sillyclown : WHY DO YOU HAVE IT 

Soft™️boi : My dad found it in the hallway and give it to me 

SeriousClown : Now that you found it 

SeriousClown : Get down now

Sillyclown : calm down 

SeriousClown : Tell that to mom

owofire : you guys have the posters right? 

SeriousClown : Yes, We’ll set them up when we get there 

Mother Fries : I’ll slow her down so you have time to set them up 

Sillyclown : thanks mom 

~~

Jarvis and Jonathan 

Jarvis : During lunch, may you meet me in your fathers class room? 

Jonathan: sure 

Jonathan : why? 

Jarvis : I have a surprise for you 

Jonathan : ok

Jarvis : I love you 

Jonathan : love you too

~~

SeriousClown : Okay 

SeriousClown : One poster is on the balcony of the English building 

Sillyclown : One poster is on the left side of the Science building where everyone can see 

owofire : Last poster is on the east entrance of the AP building, right next to the door 

Mother Fries : We are leaving the coffee shop and walking to the AP building

owofire : Jerome

Sillyclown : ? 

owofire : That poster is upside down

penguin : fukcing dumb ass 

owofire : DONT WORRY WE FIxed it 

Mother Fries : THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 

Mother Fries : I REALLY LOVE IT 

Mother Fries : NEXT FRIDAY ILL BUY PIZZA 

SeriousClown : No problem Nora 

Sillyclown : love you too Nora

owofire : LOVE YOU 

penguin : wait

penguin : if Fries is our mother 

penguin : does that make Nora our father?

Mother Fries : I guess so

Mother Fries : The bell just rung. Get to class kids

Sillyclown : ya mom 

SeriousClown : Yes mother 

owofire : k mom 

~ ~ ~ 

Bridgit , Jerome V. And Jeremiah V. 

Bridgit : dont bother asking Bruce for Homecoming 

Jerome V. : Why? 

Bridgit : just trust me 

Jeremiah V. : oh no

Jerome V. : BRIDGIT GET YOUR WOMAN AWAY FROM MY MAN

Bridgit : Jerome stop 

Bridgit : I’m literally crying in the bathroom 

Jerome V. : Shit sorry 

Jeremiah V. : Do you need someone 

Bridgit : Text Ecco

Jeremiah V. : k 

~ ~ ~ 

penguin : oh 

penguin : Ed and I are dating now

penguin : and we’re going to HOCO together 

Mother Fries : Congrats 

Soft™️boi : finally 

Mr. Hatty : So will Crane and I 

penguin : gay 

Soft™️boi : It took you two years to ask Ed out but okay 

Ed N. : Two years ? 

Ed N. : You’ve liked me for that long? 

penguin : i pled the fifth 

Soft™️boi : ha 

soloman : Tab is helping Barbra with Homecoming 

soloman : But we agreed that after the dance we could go and eat somewhere together 

penguin : i don’t care 

soloman : Rude

owofire : My brothers are going out of town on Thursday and won’t be back until Monday 

owofire : They want me to watch the house. So I can’t go 

Soft™️boi : Not even for the game? 

owofire : No, sorry 

penguin : fucking assholes 

Sillyclown : Our mom is a cheapskate so we cant go 

SeriousClown : Before you try to offer your money, Fries

SeriousClown : The last time you did it didn’t sit well with her 

Sillyclown : your brothers wouldn’t be angry if we came over and watched movies with you ? 

SeriousClown : I told you to be subtle

owofire : hold on

owofire : let me ask

Mother Fries : Jerome please be on your best behavior 

Sillyclown : When am I not ????

penguin : everyday 

Soft™️boi : all the time ???

Mother Fries : never 

Sillyclown : k 

Sillyclown : I get it 

owofire : they’re okay with it 

SeriousClown : Great 

SeriousClown : See you around 6 ? 

owofire : sounds good 

penguin : Mrs. Falcone is annoying 

Soloman : yea

penguin : she can’t handle freshmen and it shows 

Soft™️boi : she’s not going to survive for long 

Ed E. : not many students like her 

penguin : i swear

penguin : HAHHHH

penguin : IM TOO FUCKING GAY TO SEE THAT 

Mr. Hatty : what 

soloman : Mrs. Flacone is straight up flirting with Jim 

soloman : everyone is uncomfortable 

soloman : its so painfully obvious 

Sillyclown : how is he reacting?????

soloman : like he wants to die

owofire : me too 

Soft™️boi : she does that with a lot of the other teachers 

Soft™️boi : she did it with my dad and I was in the room too

Sillyclown : sound BAD

Soft™️boi : it 

Soft™️boi : was 

Sillyclown : oh 

Sillyclown : Mr. Smith has a sub

Sillyclown : the work is just review

penguin : I’m amazed 

penguin : Jerome awake in Smiths class

Sillyclown : shut up 

Sillyclown : But 

Sillyclown : you right 

Ed N. : Thank you for the heads up

Mother Fries : I’m very glad that Jerome is doing his work 

Sillyclown : love you too mom 

SeriousClown : Just wait until next week 

SeriousClown : He’ll ask for answers 

Sillyclown : Shut 

Sillyclown : Up 

soloman : So Barbara isn’t really happy about Fries and Nora joining 

penguin : Barbara can eat a ass 

Mother Fries : language 

penguin : I don’t care how she feels 

penguin : I don’t want her to win princess with jim and bitch about being paired with her ex 

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : If she doesn’t want to be paired with Jim, she can drop out, find another guy that people would vote for or accept defeat 

Sillyclown : Go off Oz 

soloman : She’s mostly upset on how quickly the posters were set up 

SeriousClown : Your Welcome 

penguin : That reminds me 

penguin : If you guys can promote Nora and Victor on your social medias that would be great 

penguin : Fries, you also have to promote yourself 

Mother Fries : Okay 

Sillyclown : I’ll put it on my meme acc 

Soft™️boi : That reminds me 

Soft™️boi : i need to unfollow it 

Sillyclown : rude 

Soft™️boi : : ) 

Mr. Hatty : And if I don’t have social media ?

penguin : right 

penguin: i forgot about that 

penguin : you are in the literature club right?

Mr. Hatty : Correct 

penguin : I’m going to email you a flyer that you can print and hung it in the Club room 

Mr. Hatty : I can do that 

penguin : and tell your sister to promote them 

penguin : she has a lot of followers 

Mr. Hatty : I can try 

Sillyclown : You should really get Insta or Snapchat 

Mr. Hatty : I see no need 

Soft™️boi : he also likes to use my accounts instead 

Mr. Hatty : That too 

soloman : gay 

Mr. Hatty : Het 

penguin : sksksk

Sillyclown : Oz is you ever use sksksk again 

Sillyclown : I’m going to shove my foot up your ass 

Mother Fries : Language 

Ed N. : Would you really consider ass a swear word 

Mother Fries : Yes 

Soft™️boi : So your one of those parents 

Mother Fries : Yes I am

Soft™️boi : Nice to know 

Mr. Hatty : I’m going to print enough flyers to put in all my class rooms 

penguin : Good idea 

Mother Fries : I love the fact that all of you are doing the work, when Nora and I should be 

Soft™️boi : Lets be honest 

Soft™️boi : We don’t Barbara to win 

SeriousClown : plus you guys are a power couple 

owofire : I just spread the word to the girls 

penguin : good 

Ed N. : Oz I’m coming over with food 

penguin : k 

Soft™️boi : gay 

Mother Fries : I will be doing my homework, I suggest you all do the same 

Soft™️boi : k mom 

SeriousClown : Yes mother 

Sillyclown : kkkkkkkk moooooooom

~ ~ ~ Homecoming Day ~ ~ ~ 

SeriousClown : Good luck Os

penguin : thanks

penguin : imma need it

Soft™️boi : tell me if any Freshmen are being uncooperative

Soft™️boi : my dad said he'll give them detention

Soft™️boi : or tell their teachers about it

Sillyclown : n i c e

Mother Fries : Do you guys get a lunch break ?

penguin : ok

penguin : heres the thing

penguin : yes

penguin : but those who volunteered on getting us lunch were Freshmen and I trust only one of them

Mother Fries : Good, because Nora made you lunch as a thank you for helping

penguin : TELL HER I LOVE HER

Mother Fries : I will

Sillyclown : WHAT ABOUT ME??

SeriousClown : Ignore the fact me and Bridgit also helped with you Jer

Mother Fries : She said that maybe next Friday she'll take all of us for pizza

Sillyclown : y a y

Ed N. : What's the theme for Homecoming this year ?

Soft™️boi : you fucking dumb ass

soloman : you are dating Oz and you don't know???

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : A Night In Paris

Ed N. : Fancy

penguin : The color theme is dark purple, dark blue and gold yellow

SeriousClown : Is there going to be a Eiffel tower?

penguin : yea, thanks to the art club helping us

penguin : ok, we are going to start setting up the football stadium

penguin : bye

Mother Fries : Again good luck

Ed N. : Wait, there was spirit week ?

Soft™️boi : i fukcing swear

Soft™️boi : you are stupid

Mother Fries : Language

Mr. Hatty : Yes, Monday was Mime day

Mr. Hatty : Tuesday was French Flag day

Mr. Hatty : Wednesday was Disney in Paris

Mr. Hatty : Thursday was Twin day

Mr. Hatty : Friday is Spirit hours, wear school colors

soloman : how did you not notice ??

Ed N. : I don't pay attention a lot

Soft™️boi : we noticed

Ed N. : but did anyone here participated ??

owofire : Jerome, Jeremiah and I dressed up as Alvin and the chick mucks yesterday

Sillyclown : I wore a striped prison outfit for Mime day

Mother Fries : Nora and I dressed up as Cinderella and Prince charming for Wednesday

soloman : Barbara and Tabby wore matching outfits on Tuesday

Ed N. : Wow, I am dumb

soloman : I never screenshot something so fast

Soft™️boi : me too

Ed N. : But Oz didn't say anything

Soft™️boi : HE DID THE ANNOUNCEMENTS THIS WEEK

Soft™️boi : REMINDING EVERYONE WHAT DAYS THEME WAS

SeriousClown : You are clueless

penguin : i love how butch uses bar and tabby as him participating

penguin : aslo

penguin : stop roasting my clueless boyfriend

Ed N. : Thank you

Soft™️boi : gay

penguin : hold on

penguin : Crane

penguin : Tetch

penguin : what suits are you wearing ?

Soft™️boi : Does it matter ???

Mother Fries : We spent three hours finding a suit

Mother Fries : To him, it does

Mr. Hatty : I will be wearing my burgundy and plaid suit

Soft™️boi : Imma wear the same thing but a nice cognac brown

penguin : ooooooh

penguin : nice

Sillyclown : Gay Diva approve

penguin : shut up

Sillyclown : make me

penguin : out of all these freshmen

penguin : Martin is the only one who isn't a crackhead

Ed N. : The mute kid??

penguin : Yes

owofire : He's so sweet and smart i love him

penguin : me too

Mother Fries : Just walked by the stadium, looks amazing

penguin : thanks

penguin : Butch, what suit are you wearing?

soloman : A basic black suit with a navy blue tie

penguin : boring

soloman : I know

soloman : Tabby and I agreed to go simple this year

penguin : Do better for the Winter Formal

soloman : we'll see about that

owofire : I love how Os cared about suits

penguin : I don't want to be associated with boring people

SeriousClown : Sucks that I can't go

penguin : I WANT YOU TO COME WITH YOUR FUCKING SUTIS SO FUCKING MUCH

penguin : LIKE HOLY SHIT YOUR SUITS ARE AMAZING

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : You better show off at the Winter Formal or else

SeriousClown : I'll try

Sillyclown : what about me ??

Mr. Hatty : How many suits do you have??

Soft™️boi : Do you even have suits ?

Sillyclown : you right

SeriousClown : Bridgit, Our mother will drop us off around 6:20

SeriousClown : Jerome wants to buy something for our movie night

owofire : K

owofire : are you guys bringing movies ?

Sillyclown : we have like three

SeriousClown : One Godzilla and two marvel

owofire : My brother have the whole Friday the 13th and Halloween series

owofire : And a couple of DC moives

Sillyclown : this will be a fun night

Ed N. : Sounds more fun then HoCo

penguin : excuse me

Ed N. : Sorry

Soft™️boi : hes right tho

Mother Fries : Have fun, Jerome please behave

owofire : trust me, if anything happens my brother will beat him when they come back

penguin : Ed, during the half time meet me at the concession stand

Ed N. : okay

Mr. Hatty : I will be picking you up at 5:30 ,Crane

Soft™️boi : ok

Mother Fries : Enjoy your night children, If I see any of you tonight I will embarrass you as a good mother

penguin : ok mom

Ed N. : Yes mother

soloman : Okay mom

Sillyclown : HA

Sillyclown : LOSERS

Soft™️boi : shut up

Sillyclown : make me

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Victor Fries to Jeremiah V.

Victor Fries : I'm assuming that you three knew that Bruce and Selina are going to HoCo together

Jeremiah V. : Bridgit found out right before she asked Selina

Jeremiah V. : She broke down in the girls bathroom before Ecco went to calm her down

Victor Fries : Oh dear

Jeremiah V. : Don't mention or tell anyone

Jeremiah V. : She still emotional on it

Victor Fries : I understand and I won't

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hey, its been awhile  
But don't worry I have a lot of ideas for this fic  
The next chapter might be short depending since the prompt isn't that big  
also I created atwitter @iiisamily  
So I can notify you guys on how chapters are going and get your ideas on certain ships that should come ( Bruce with who Jerome or Jeremiah?, I have a idea but I want you guys to pitch your opinions)  
Again sorry for the long wait but I'm back and feeling better


	8. PSAT testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soloman : Zsasz want to be part of the study group
> 
> soloman : can I add him ?
> 
> Mother Fries : Yes
> 
> Victor Zsasz was added to the Legion of idiots
> 
> Victor Zsasz : Sup nerds

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soft™️boi : Jerome

Soft™️boi : If you keep spamming

Soft™️boi : I'm going to kick you

Mr. Hatty : Is it Bruce that has you reacting this way???

SeriousClown : No, PSAT testing is in two weeks

Soft™️boi : aw shit

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : I FORGOT

owofire : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mother Fries : How many of you are concern on your PSAT score ?

Sillyclown : ME

owofire : ME

penguin : y e p

soloman : Isn't it just a practice on the SAT

Ed N. : Yes

Ed N. : But the better you score on the practice the better your score will be for the SAT

Mother Fries : For the next two weeks we will be all in a study group going through review from last year and this year

Mother Fries : I will drive everyone to my house and I will be buying food for us

SeriousClown : How long would these study groups be ?

Mother Fries : I say two and a half hours

Mother Fries : One hour on English, one hour on math and thirty minutes on a break/food

owofire : sound good

Ed N. : Right after school ?

Mother Fries : Yes, I have work in the afternoon

Soft™️boi : forgot you got a job

penguin : how was your first week

Mother Fries : Easy

Ed N. : Where are you working???

Sillyclown : BASKIN ROBBINS

owofire : do you get free ice cream?????

Mother Fries : No, I get discounts but on birthdays we get a free cake

Soft™️boi : nice

penguin : I love how much you care about our grades and test scores when most of us are going to work at Wendy's

Sillyclown : excuse me

Sillyclown : I strive to work at Arbys

owofire : #Targetlifeforme

Soft™️boi : Losers

Soft™️boi : Walmart gang for life

Mother Fries : I will disown all three of you if that's where you end up at

Soft™️boi : mom hates us

owofire : ╥﹏╥

Sillyclown : she never liked me

Mother Fries : not true

penguin : lets be honest

penguin : Jeremiah will probably be the most successful one out of all of us

penguin : next to fries

soloman : sounds right

Ed N. : And what about me ?

Mr . Hatty : a solid third

owofire : i keep forgetting that Ed is in this chat

Sillyclown : me too

Ed N. : I talk more then Tetch

soloman : but we like Jarivs

Ed N. : rude

soloman : it’s the truth

Soft™️boi : Why is butch still in the chat

penguin : why not ?

soloman : he still doesn’t like me

Mother Fries : No one is getting kicked

owofire : Doesn’t Jerome own the chat ?

Sillyclown : Yes

SeriousClown : No

Mother Fries : No

Soft™️boi : No

Sillyclown : Yes i do

Sillyclown : WAHT HAPPENED

Sillyclown : WHWRE DID ALL MY POWER GO ???

SeriousClown : I give power to Fries, Crane and I when you left your phone in my backpack again last week

Sillyclown : YOU CUCKHEAD

Mother Fries : Language

Mr. Hatty : Don’t you have a password

SeriousClown : It was Bruce

Sillyclown : OPEN THE DOOR YOU ASSHOLE

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : Your phone password is Bruce ??

penguin : GAY

Soft™️boi : GAY

Mr. Harry : Gay

Ed N. : G A Y

Sillyclown : Shut up os

Sillyclown : Yours is your anniversary date

Ed N. : So is mine

Mr. Hatty : Miah, is your password tied to Bruce in anyway?

SeriousClown : I’m not answering that

Sillyclown : I swear if it’s his birthday I’m killing you

owofire : it’s probably his birthday

Sillyclown : I’ll check it when I steal his phone

SeriousClown : As if I’d give you my phone

Sillyclown : 3 am

Sillyclown : be prepared

owofire : you were passed out before 10 during our movie night

Sillyclown : shut up

SeriousClown : Makes sense, you wouldn’t be able to handle the whole Friday the 13th series anyway

Sillyclown : I CAN HANDLE IT

owofire : No

SeriousClown : No, you couldn't

Soft™️boi : Makes sense

Sillyclown : MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Mother Fries : Yes?

Sillyclown : THEY ARE BULLYING ME

Mother Fries : Stop bullying the child

penguin : CHILD

penguin : HAHAHAHAHA

Sillyclown : IM NOT A CHILD

Soft™️boi : You sure are acting like one

SeriousClown : Stop screaming or else mom is going to beat you

Sillyclown : I hate everyone here

penguin : didn't care

Mr. Hatty : Good to know

Soft™️boi : Feel the same

Mother Fries : Remember that we will be studying for two hours and thirty minutes 

Mother Fries : I have work, see you all later

Soft™️boi : bye mom

Sillyclown : bye

penguin : bye

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later

soloman : Zsasz want to be part of the study group

soloman : can I add him ?

Mother Fries : Yes

Victor Zsasz was added to the Legion of idiots

Victor Zsasz : Sup nerds

Sillyclown changed Victor Zsasz name to Egg™️

Silyyclown : better

Egg™️ : egg boi here

Soft™️boi : welcome zsasz

Mr. Hatty : Two Victors in one group chat, interesting

Egg™️ : Fries is here ?

Mother Fries : Yes i am

Egg™️ : your the mom of the group ?

Egg™️ : cute

Mother Fries : Yes i am the mother if these children

owofire : Cute??

Soft™️boi : gay

Ed N. : Gay

SeriousClown : Gay

penguin : g a y

Egg™️ : pan but okay

Soft™️boi : two pans in the group chat

Egg™️ : who else is pan ?

Mr. Hatty : me

Egg™️ : nice

Egg™️ : So about that study group???

Mother Fries : I will be driving and serving food to everyone in the group. The study group will be two hours and thirty minutes. And it will be right after school

Egg™️ And it’s at your place right?

Mother Fries : Yes

Egg™️ : k see you there

Sillyclown : I think it’s time for butch to leave

soloman : wait

soloman : what

Soft™️boi : f i n a l l y

Mother Fries : Give a valid reason

Sillyclown : Everyone one here is Queer and he doesn’t fit in

Mother Fries : No

Soloman : Thank you mom

Sillyclown : damn it

Soft™️boi : damn it

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : everyone please state you sexual orientation

owofire : why

Egg™️ : in the name of science

penguin : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

Sillyclown : GAY

SeriousClown : Gay

owofire : Gay

Mr. Hatty : Pansexual

Egg™️ : Pan

Ed N.: Bisexual 

Mother Fries : Bisexual

soloman : straight

penguin : Het

Egg™️ : FRIES IS BI???

Mr. Hatty : Het

SeriousClown : Yes he is

Egg™️ : are you sure that we can't kick him ??

Mother Fries : No

Soft™️boi : damn it

Mother Fries : Language

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Day before the PSAT

owofire : guys

owofire : i think I got this

Mother Fries : I hope so

Sillyclown : two weeks on studying on review

Sillyclown : I fukcing hope my score gets better then last year

Mother Fries : Language

Mother Fries : Aslo, Miah and Zsasz I still owe you money

SeriousClown : Fries, it only ten dollars

SeriousClown : Its fine

Egg™️ : I was happy to help with lunch so you owe me noting

Sillyclown : if you want you can give me the money

owofire : or me ???

Mother Fries : Nice try

penguin : What's the schedule for tomorrow?

Ed N. : Every Junior must be there by 7:40, doors will open at 8:00 and testing would start at 8:25

Soft™️boi : nope

Ed N. : Excuse me ?

Soft™️boi : My dad told me that don't be surprise that if the gym doors open at 8:10 and testing starting at 8:35

Sillyclown : So I can sleep in a litte and still be on time ?

Soft™️boi : sure

SeriousClown : You know for a fact that mom is dropping us off at 7:20

Sillyclown : buuuuuuuuuut I don't wannnnnnnnnnnna

SeriousClown : Then tell it to her

owofire : he wouldn't

Egg™️ : do it pussy

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : i don't want to get my ass beaten again

Mother Fries : Language

soloman : anyone bringing snacks ?

Egg™️ : yee

owofire : what kind?

Egg™️ : some granola bars but mostly chips, candies and some Arizonas

owofire : YUMMMMMMMM

Mr. Hatty : After testing , would you guys like to come over to watch movies ?

Sillyclown : sure

SeriousClown : Yes

penguin : yea

Egg™️ : I'll pack more snacks for the movie

Mother Fries : I'm down

soloman : Tabby and I have a date

penguin : ew het

Mr. Hatty : Het

Soft™️boi : am down and also het

SeriousClown : What time do we leave tomorrow ?

Ed N. : Around 2:20

SeriousClown : k(edited)

owofire : I'll bring some moives

Mr. Hatty : Sounds good to me

Mother Fries : What do we need to bring tomorrow?

Ed N. : Your student ID, number 2 pencil, calculator, eraser, water and snacks

penguin : I love the fact that Ed knows all these answers even tho crane is the one whos father is a teacher

Soft™️boi : sorry was busy making out with Tetch

Egg™️ : GAY

owofire : GAY

Mother Fries : Gay

penguin : g a y

Sillyclown : GAY

SeriousClown : G a y

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

PSAT day

owofire : why is it so cold

penguin : why did my alarm go off at 6 am ??

Mother Fries : That was I

penguin : how?

Egg™️ : Fries and I set a six am alarm to everyone's phone

Mother Fries : Except for Crane and Miah

Soft™️boi : thanks

SeriousClown : Doesn't stop my mother from waking me up

penguin : again

penguin : HOW??

Egg™️ : When you guys went to the bathroom

Mr. Hatty : you did tell everyone what your password was

penguin : you right

SeriousClown : Jerome hurry up

Sillyclown : hold onnnnn

soloman : we meet at the gym ?

Ed N. : Yes

Mother Fries : Everyone meet up next to the Art building

Sillyclown : k mom

SeriousClown : Ok

penguin : kk

owofire : I'm bring doughnuts

Sillyclown : YOUR A QUEEN

owofire : If my brothers try to eat them, you guys have the permission on fighting them

Soft™️boi : oh yea

Egg™️ : Im allowed to fight someone ??

Egg™️ : fuck yea

Mother Fries : Language and yea

penguin : oh yea

Sillyclown : OUR TIME HAS COME

owofire : nvm

owofire : no one is fighting my brother

Sillyclown : DAMN IT

Egg™️ : fucking tease

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : SO I GAVE SELINA A DOUGHNUT AND SHE SMILED THEN KISSED MY CHEEK AND WALKED BACK TO BRUCE

owofire : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : GET SOME

owofire : I CANT BREATHE

SeriousClown : If you breathe you'd be able to date Selina

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr. Hatty : gay

Egg™️ : gay

soloman : when the gym doors open at 8:15

Soft™️boi : told u

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After PSAT

Sillyclown : Im going to find the fucker that kept whistling during the test and imma going to snap his neck

Mother Fries : No, Language

owofire : IMAGINE BEING BEHIND HIM

Sillyclown : WHO WAS HE

owofire : Theo

Sillyclown : IM POPPING HIS NECK

soloman : Your going to have to fight tabby before doing that

Sillyclown : I DONT CARE

Mother Fries : You do that and I'm going to kick you and disown you

Egg™️ : he just threw his phone

Mr. Hatty : Who needs a ride to my house ?

penguin : me

Ed N. : I 

owofire : me

Mother Fries : I'll drive the twins and Zsasz

SeriousClown : Thank you mother

Sillyclown : THANKS MUM

soloman : have fun guys

Soft™️boi : have fun het

Mr. Hatty : Have fun het

Ed N. : Have fun het

Egg™️ : Fries wants to know, Bridgit what movies did you bring ?

owofire : The whole Transformers series

Soft™️boi : Jarvis has a couple Disney movies and Pixar movies

soloman : sounds fun

Sillyclown : sucks to be you het

Soft™️boi : het

Mr. Hatty : het

penguin : het

Ed N. : het

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : How's your knee?

Oswald : What ?

Jeremiah V. : During our study group and the movie night, you kept wincing and complaining about it.

Oswald : Oh

Oswald : It's fine, still difficult to work with when ever I put too much pressure but I'll live

Jeremiah V. : Do you take medication for it or?

Oswald : Yea and I have to go to physical therapy once every three months

Oswald : But lately I haven't been keeping up with my recommend exercise so its been biting my ass

Jeremiah V. : HoCo kept you busy ?

Oswald : Yea

Jeremiah V. : I hope you can find time to do your exercises. Noting is more important then your health from mental to physical.

Oswald : Thanks, really appreciate that you care

Jeremiah V. : You're my friend, of course I care.

Oswald : Again, thanks for caring

Oswald : Night

Jeremiah V. : Good night Os

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Twitter : iiisamily  
Zsasz is finally here. Y A Y.  
This took my three days to complete and I'm very proud of myself on that. I'd like to thank my sickness that allowed me to write instead of being active in society.  
The next chapter prompts are Carnival Chaos and Halloween Horror Movie Night


	9. Carnival Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : Imma win
> 
> SeriousClown : Bruce and I have more things in common, so I would win
> 
> Sillyclown : But I'm the hot one
> 
> SeriousClown : WE HAVE THE SAME FACE
> 
> Egg™️ : YOU TWO ARE TWINS
> 
> owofire : YOUR FUCKING TWINS

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

owofire : THE CARNVAIL IS HERE

owofire : AJFAIFAIJNAIGA

Sillyclown : We know

SeriousClown : We known

Ed N. : This must be a fun two weeks for you two

SeriousClown : No

Sillyclown : NO

Egg™️ : Context please?

Mr. Hatty : Many of their relatives still work in the carnival industry and Their mother will always force them to help out on setting up acts and even participate in said acts

Mr. Hatty : Think of it as working with your relatives you don't like but not getting paid and said relatives critiquing you and your life choices

Soft™️boi : More Jerome then Miah but still

Egg™️ : dang

Egg™️ : must suck

SeriousClown : I'd much rather have Bruce confuse me as Jerome then deal with the carnival

Sillyclown : I'd rather have Bruce date Miah then deal with the carnival

penguin : Gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

owofire : Gay

Mother Fries : As much as you guys hate it, I was hoping we can all have a fun time at the carnival together

owofire : like the mall????

Mother Fries : Yes but with less fire

Egg™️ : you guys went to the mall????

owofire : dang it

Egg™️ : and caused a fire???

Mother Fries : Yes and it was either Bridgit or Miah

owofire : IT WAS HIM

SeriousClown : IT WAS HER

soloman : I'm down with going with you guys

Mr. Hatty : As do I

Soft™️boi : I'm down

penguin : me too

Ed N. : What day are we going?

SeriousClown : Either on the 12th or the 13th

Sillyclown : thats our only free days for it

Ed N. : I cant make it on those days

Ed N. : I'm tutoring people back to back

Soft™️boi : Sucks to be you

Mother Fries : Rude

Mother Fries : Let's do the 13th

owofire : Can you give me a ride Fries??

penguin : me too???

Mother Fries : Yes and Zsasz you need a ride?

Egg™️ : yea please

Mr. Hatty : I'm assuming that I don't need to pick up the twins correct?

Sillyclown : yes

Mr. Hatty : Alright

Mother Fries : We should all meet up around 4:30 near the lemonade stand close to the entrance

Mr. Hatty : Okay

SeriousClown : Okay

~ ~ ~ ~

Victor Zsasz to Jeremiah V.

Victor Zsasz : for real

Victor Zsasz : who started the fire

Jeremiah V. : I had the lighter

Jeremiah V. : But she's the one who lit all the candles at Bath And Bodyworks

Victor Zsasz : NICE

~ ~ ~ ~

Victor Zsasz to Victor Fries

Victor Zsasz : Will I be your new favorite if I tell you who started the mall fire??

Victor Fries : No, I already know who did it

Victor Zsasz : wait

Victor Zsasz : really??!!

Victor Fries : Jeremiah had the lighter but Bridgit lit the candles

Victor Fries : I know this because Jerome is also a pyromantic but not to the level as Bridgit so it's no shocker where Jeremiah got the lighter

Victor Zsasz : what can I do to be your new favorite?!?

Victor Fries : You trying to be my favorite is enough to be my new favorite

Victor Zsasz : ayyayayayay

~ ~ ~ ~

owofire : not to cause a gay panic but Selina and Bruce are also going to the carnival on the 13th

Sillyclown : YOUR JOKING RIGH???!!!!!

owofire : NO IM NOT

SeriousClown : HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?????

owofire : THE GROUP CHAT IM IN WITH SELINA

owofire : I TOLD THEM THAT IM GOING TO THE CARNIVAL THEN SELINA SAID OH ME AND BRUCE ARE GOING TOO

SeriousClown : AHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

owofire : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mr. Hatty : Next time, give us a warning about the spam

Soft™️boi : Give us a chance to mute the chat

owofire : IM SORRY THAT THE GINGERS AND ME ARE HAVING A GAY PANIC

Mother Fries : Calm down

penguin : gives Bridgit a chance to ask Selina out

owofire : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

soloman : cant wait to see the twins get into a fight for Bruce

penguin : imma record that shit

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : we fighting brother

SeriousClown : If we get into a fight, lets do it behind the Farris Wheel

Soft™️boi : they are actually going to fight

Mother Fries : No one is fighting

Mother Fries : If the two of you fight I will disown you both

Silyyclown : I would have won anyway

SeriousClown : Shut up

penguin : Who ever can impress Bruce the most will win his heart

Mr. Hatty : Has this turned into a competition?

penguin : If they can't fight for his love they sure can compete for it

Soft™️boi : gay

Ed N. : gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Sillyclown : Imma win

SeriousClown : Bruce and I have more things in common, so I would win

Sillyclown : But I'm the hot one

SeriousClown : WE HAVE THE SAME FACE

Egg™️ : YOU TWO ARE TWINS

owofire : YOUR FUCKING TWINS

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : Still hotter then you

soloman : can't wait for Sunday to come

penguin : Guess who going to record all of it

~ ~ ~ ~

Sunday

Sillyclown : Im so tired

SeriousClown : You've been complaining about it for hours

SeriousClown : Shut up

Soft™️boi : you guys still coming??

Sillyclown : yea

SeriousClown : We just need to clean up a bit

Mother Fries : Already

Mother Fries : I'm currently driving to you Bridgit

owofire : ok

Soft™️boi : if Jarvis and I treat this as a date, don't be surprised 

penguin : gay

Sillyclown : GAY

owofire : G A Y

Mother Fries : At least update us on where you guys are

Mr. Hatty : Yes mother

Sillyclown : so

Sillyclown : guess who left their wallet at home

penguin : that sounds like a you problem

SeriousClown : I'm not giving you any money

Sillyclown : BUT WE BROTHERS

Ed N. : Didn't you want to fight him for Bruce?

Sillyclown : SHUT UP ED

Mother Fries : I'm giving you a ten but that's it

Sillyclown : Thanks mom

owofire : awful choice but okay

owofire : also zsasz we here

Egg™️ : oh okay

Soft™️boi : get yourself a man who'll pay for your entrance ticket

owofire : gay

Sillyclown : gay

SeriousClown : gay

Ed N. : I would pay for Ozzie if I was able to come

penguin : thx bb

Sillyclown : Gay

owofire : g a y

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr. Hatty : gay

soloman : Fries, did you know that Nora was going to be here

Mother Fries : Yes, she and I agreed that we should spend a day with our friends because we already went on Wednesday

owofire : cute

Egg™️ : oz and I are going to win some rigged games

SeriousClown : Bridgit, jer and I are going on the bummer cars

Mother Fries : Be safe kids

Egg™️ : butch

soloman : ?

Egg™️ : Tab and bar are here

soloman : shit

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : what did you do

soloman : we got in a fight and she made it clear that if she saw my face she would fight me

penguin : wow

penguin : why did you guys fight

soloman : i was complaining that tab and bar are always together and we dont have alot of alone time

Soft™️boi : whiny bitch

soloman : hey

owofire : the break up with jim left bar very emotional and tab is trying to comfort her

owofire : if you can't handle your girlfriend giving well needed attention to her friends then break up

soloman : i gotta go

Mother Fries : I leave for ten minutes

Sillyclown : lol

penguin : anyone seen crane or tetch????

Egg™️ : carousel

Sillyclown : FUCKING GAY

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : gay

owofire : gay

Mother Fries : If anyone wants food meet me near the food stand benches

Sillyclown : are you paying??

Mother Fries : yes

Sillyclown : MEET YOU THERE MOM

SeriousClown : Okay

owofire : SO I FOUND SELINA AND NOW WE ARE GOING ON THE DROP TOWER TOGETHER

Egg™️ : GET SOME

Sillyclown : GAY

penguin : GAY

Mother Fries : Who else am I getting food

SeriousClown : oz and I are walking over right now

Egg™️ : Fries, tell Nora that they ran out of strawberry boba so I got her mango instead

Egg™️ : hope thats okay

Mother Fries : Thanks Zsasz, mango is great

Mother Fries : Jerome, I have your chilly dog where are you??

Sillyclown : HIDING

Mother Fries : Why?

Mr. Hatty : Bruce walked by

Mother Fries : Come back or Zsasz is eating it

Sillyclown : DONT YOU DARE YOU BALD FUCK

Egg™️ : try me you ginger shit

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : SELINA AND I WENT ON FOUR OTHER RIDES AND NOW WE ARE SHARING SOME FUNNEL CAKE

Sillyclown : gay

Egg™️ : GET

Egg™️ : SOME

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr. Hatty : gay

penguin : oh shut up you two not only shared curly fries but also a cinnamon roll

Mr. Hatty : You and Ed would have done the same

penguin : shutup

Ed N. : I was thinking on sharing root boot float and funnel cake but curly fries also works

Mr. Hatty : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

Egg™️ : we get it

Egg™️ : YOU ARE GAY

Mother Fries : Location check on where you are

Egg™️ : with you mom

owofire : WITH SELINA ON FARRIS WHEEL

Mr. Hatty : Crane and I are line for the bumper cars

penguin : my knees is irritating me so I'm sitting food stand benches

Mother Fries : Do you need anything?

penguin : No, just a break from walking

Sillyclown : GUESS WHOS ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH BRUCE

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Egg™️ : everyone is getting some

Soft™️boi : I swear if thats the two for you at the top of the farris wheel kissing

Mr. Hatty : it is

penguin : a queer dumpster fire

penguin : like i said

Egg™️ : If jer is with bruce

Egg™️ : where is Miah

SeriousClown : in line for pizza

penguin : ill pay you back next time i see you

SeriousClown : k

Mr. Hatty : Looks like Jerome wins

Mother Fries : Alright everyone time to go home

Mother Fries : Bridgit and oz if you want me to drive you back home get to the parking lot

owofire : ok

penguin : you better tell me what happened with Selina

owofire : OH IWILL

Egg™️ : that will be the only thing she'll be talking about

SeriousClown : Jerome

SeriousClown : get your ass off of Bruce and get in the car before mom leave you and locks all doors to the house

Sillclown : HOLD ON

SeriousClown : HURRY UP

Soft™️boi : Spending the night with my man

Mr. Hatty : Notifications will be muted on both ends

Mother Fries : Use protection

Egg™️ : GET SOME

penguin : gay

Sillclown : GAY

SeriousClown : You kissed Bruce shut up Jer

Sillyclown : jealous???

SeriousClown : Good night

Sillyclown : I DIDNT HEAR A NO

Mother Fries : Good Night everyone I hope you all had a great night

owofire : night mom

Mr. Hatty : Good night on the behalf of me and Crane

Sillyclown : night

Egg™️ : night

penguin : night

Ed N. : Night

soloman : night

~ ~ ~ ~  
Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : thanks for sticking with me

Oswald : you missed your opportunity to be with Bruce in order to check if im okay

Jeramiah V. : You were in pain and I felt that you needed someone with you

Jeremiah V. : I was just being a good friend

Oswald : you didn't have to

Jeremiah V. : I know and I don't care

Oswald : Thanks again, Good night

Jeremiah V. : Good night oz

~ ~ ~ ~

Twitter : iiisamily  
On a roll on getting chapters done in three days  
but I'll be honest, not really my favorite chapter. Don't know why but I just felt ehh when writing it. Feel like its not on the same standard like the other chapters but also it is???? Hopefully next chapter will be better   
Next chapter prompt will be Halloween Horror Movie Night


	10. Halloween Horror Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hatty : Horror movie night??
> 
> Mother Fries : I enjoy that idea
> 
> owofire : I'm down
> 
> SeriousClown : Me too
> 
> Sillyclown : Y E E B O I
> 
> soloman : sure
> 
> Ed N. : Sounds nice
> 
> penguin : lets do it
> 
> owofire : we can have a S L E E P O V E R

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty   
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Sillyclown : HALLOWEEN IS COMING

Sillyclown : ARE YOU READY FUCKERS

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee booooooooooooi

penguin : Fries , you know that we're all extra hoes when Halloween comes

Mother Fries : You are correct also Language

Egg™️ : what the plan for Halloween

Sillyclown : y e s

owofire : yes

Mr. Hatty : Horror movie night??

Mother Fries : I enjoy that idea

owofire : I'm down

SeriousClown : Me too

Sillyclown : Y E E B O I

soloman : sure

Ed N. : Sounds nice

penguin : lets do it

owofire : we can have a S L E E P O V E R

Egg™️ : whos house ?

SeriousClown : Not ours

Sillyclown : fuck no

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : brothers are having a Halloween party so not mine

penguin : my mother wants to hand out candy so I don't think having a movie night at mine would be a option

Sillyclown : IS SHE STILL HANDING OUT KING SIZE CANDY??!!

penguin : yes

Mother Fries : We'll pick you up last so the children can get candy

penguin : k

Egg™️ : wait

Egg™️ : she's going to be alone for Halloween???

penguin : no

penguin : she's inviting a old friend and they're going to catch up

Ed N. : My house is not a option

Egg™️ : mine too

soloman : ^

Mother Fries : That leaves Crane, Tetch and mine

Mr. Hatty : My house is fine but Alice will also have her friends over

owofire : lets not torture her with our queer dumpster

penguin : yea

Soft™️boi : we have a spare guest room so we can set up in there and its pp big so it can fit most of us

Mother Fries : Sounds good

penguin : whos bringing snacks??

Egg™️ : me

Soft™️boi : my dad says he could order pizza

Mother Fries : Zsasz and Crane are in charge with food

Mother Fries : Bridgit I'm hoping you can smuggle your brothers movies

owofire : got it

SerouisClown : If they protest we will fight them

Egg™️ : FUCK YEA

Sillyclown : YES

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : So I'm bring Halloween the whole series and Scream whole series

Egg™️ : sounds good

penguin : lets see how long jer would last before getting scared

Sillyclown : I WOULDN'T

owofire : lies

SeriousClown : Lies

Soft™️boi : l ies

Soft™️boi : also

Soft™️boi : since she is the only girl, Bridgit gets the bed and the rest of us gets have to either sleep on the air mattress or on the floor

owofire : S U C K E R S

Mother Fries : And I'm assuming that this is coming from your father correct?

Soft™️boi : yes

owofire : Miah gets to share the bed with me

SeriousClown : Thanks bestie

owofire : <3

Egg™️ : looks like the rest of the bois get to have a cuddle party

Sillyclown : you mean those of us who are single/girlfriend isn't around get to cuddle with each other

Egg™️ : y e s

Mr. Hatty : What happened with bruce?

Sillyclown : SUTUP

soloman : did you get his number ?

Sillyclown : NO SHUT UP

Ed N. : No but Miah does

SeriousClown : Yes I do

Sillyclown : WHEN??

soloman : when?

Soft™️boi : when????

Egg™️ : GET SOME

SeriousClown : When I helped him with Mr. Smiths homework

Sillyclown : IM GOIGN OT STEAL YOUR PHONE

SeriousClown : Good luck brother

SeriousClown : Stop banging on the door or moms going to beat you again

Sillyclown : 3 AM

owofire : you'll be past out before 3 am

Sillyclown : WATCH ME

penguin : we will

Mother Fries : See you all tomarrow

soloman : os, did you do Falcone's work

penguin : yea

penguin : let me send it to you

SeriousClown : Good night

owofire : night

Egg™️ : nighty nighty

Mr. Hatty : Good night

~ ~ ~ ~

Halloween day

penguin : we can wear our costumes at school??

Ed N. : Yes, so long as it doesn't cover your face and it is school appropriate

Sillyclown : OH YEA

Egg™️ : whose bring a costume

Mother Fries : Nora and I will be Jack Frost and Elsa 

owofire : cute

owofire : Miah, jer and I are dressing up as Lock, Shock and Barrel

Egg™️ : when did you guys plan this??

Sillyclown : Last tues day

SeriousClown : Jer is coming as Barrel

Sillyclown : ye s

penguin : im going to be lazy and wear my penguin onesie

Mother Fries : Coming from the man who spent hours for a tux, this is shocking

penguin : leave me alone

owofire : Tetch are you dressing up as the Mad Hatter again?

Mr. Hatty : ...maybe..

Soft™️boi : And I'm going as the Caterpillar

Sillyclown : YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS??

Egg™️ : how the fuck are you going as a caterpillar??????

Mother Fries : Language

Mr. Hatty : Yes we planned it

Soft™️boi : two words

Soft™️boi : Blue Tux

penguin : NOW IM EXTICED

owofire : Diva approved??

Soft™️boi : I think so

penguin : NOW IM SUPER EXCITED BITCH

Mother Fries : Language

soloman : Ed you wearing a costume ?

Ed N. : jekyll and hyde

Sillyclown : of course you are

Egg™️ : not going as anything pals

Mother Fries : Os, did leadership decorate the hallways?

penguin : no

penguin : all work from the Art club

Mother Fries : It looks amazing

penguin : ik

penguin : kinda wish it was from leadership

penguin : Martin is in the Art club so if you see him, tell him how much you like it

penguin : he was the one who give the idea

Mother Fries : I will

owofire : MARTIN IS DRESSED UP AS THE DOLL FROM THE BOY AND ITS SCARY

penguin : its amazing and im so proud of him

penguin : CRANE WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT SUIT AND WHERE CAN I GET IT

Soft™️boi : : )

Mr. Hatty : It was created by the hand of mine

penguin : YOU MADE IT??

Mr. Hatty : Yes

soloman : he is freaking out

Mr. Hatty : I can tell

Soft™️boi : shocking

owofire : nice work Tetch

Mr. Hatty : Thank you

Egg™️ : tbh didn't know you could sew

penguin : NEITHER DID I

Mother Fries : Language, also incredible work Tetch

Mr. Hatty : Thank you

penguin : GET YOU A MAN THAT CAN SEW

Ed N. : Hey

penguin : I LOVE YOU ED BUT

SeriousClown : Jer lost his mask

Sillyclown : WHAT PART OF NOT TELLING ANYONE DID YOU NOT GET??!!!???

owofire : GOD DAMN IT JER

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : where did you leave it????

Sillyclown : I DONT KNOW

Sillyclown : ISN'T THAT THE MEANING OF LOST

Ed N. : Actually the definition is past and past participle of lose.

Ed N. : But if you are using it as it as a adjective, which you are, then it means not knowing where something is

Sillyclown : Ed

Sillyclown : shut

Sillyclown : up

Ed N. : rude

Sillyclown : my last class was zoology

Soft™️boi : ill ask my dad if he can find it during his free period

owofire : I SWEAR IF YOU LOST IT

Mother Fries : We'll find it

Soft™️boi : Ed, get your man off of my man before I fight him

Mr. Hatty : He is simply asking questions about my sewing experience

Soft™️boi : Don't care, Ed get your man

Ed N. : Where are you guys?

Soft™️boi : Leadership classroom

Ed N. : On my way

Sillyclown : Imagine having a boyfriend

owofire : Imagine crushing on a guy for two years

Sillyclown : Imagine having a crush on a girl for three years

Soft™️boi : My dad found it

Sillyclown : THNAK GOD

Soft™️boi : It was in Mr. Wise class

soloman : how?

Soft™️boi : don't know

soloman : doesn't he teach Physics?

Soft™️boi : yes

soloman : On the second floor???

Soft™️boi : yes

Soft™️boi : we get it, how did it he lose it?? we don't know

Egg™️ : my money someone took it

owofire : sounds right

Mother Fries : Quick, someone need to compliment Martin

Mother Fries : That boys face lit up like a Christmas tree when I mention him that decorating the hallway was great

Egg™️ : a bunch of other art kids are claiming to come up with the idea and I really want to fight them

Mother Fries : Don't

Egg™️ : :(

penguin : I can't with that

Mother Fries : Tetch, pick up Jerome and Jeremiah

Mother Fries : I'll be picking up bridgit, zsasz and os

Mother Fries : Crane, what time do you want us to come?

Soft™️boi : Around 5:30, dad will be leaving at 4:45 and we want time to set up the air mattress and order the pizza

Mother Fries : Okay

Sillyclown : can we go to a CVS for some things???

Mr. Hatty : Yes

SeriousClown : If you buy two bags of candy and refuse to share, I will fight you

owofire : YOU BETTER SHARE Y

Egg™️ : I THOUGHT I WAS IN CHARGE WITH FOOD

Sillyclown : I was planning to share but ok

owofire : so im smuggling not only Halloween, Scream but also Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the original three moives

Ed N. : The best three movies of the series??

owofire : yes

Egg™️ : the 2014 one was good

penguin : didn't they really mess up the age for the main character???

Egg;tm: : yea but I didn't really care

Mother Fries : Are your brothers okay with you taking their movies??

owofire : yea turns out they don't really care so long as I don't scratch the discs

SeriousClown : So, you're not smuggling movies

owofire : it sounds better

Soft™️boi : so we ordered four pizzas

Soft™️boi : two peperino, one cheese, and one half sausage and half Hawaiian

Soft™️boi : the last one is my dads

Mr. Hatty : Mother, we may have a problem

Mother Fries : What happened??

SeriousClown : Jer thought it would be fun to try to steal a bag of chips and now hes running away from the security

SeriousClown : And now Tetch is his get away driver and we are quickly making our way to Crane's house

Mother Fries : I'm assuming he did more then steal chips

Mr. Hatty : He took a cheap clown costume and stared at the casher as he started to put it on then attempted to steal the chips 

Sillyclown : AT LEAST WE GOT AWAY

Soft™️boi : if the police come to our house, we are going to give you to them quicker then you can run away

Sillyclown : BUT WE'RE FAMILY

SeriousClown : I never really consider you as my twin

Mother Fries : I will disown you if the cops come

owofire : MRS.COBBLEPOT IS GIVING OUT GOODIE BAGS WITH KING SIZE CAND

Sillyclown : REALLY???

penguin : Martin and I helped

Mother Fries : We will get everyone a bag

Soft™️boi : t h an k y o u

SeriousClown : Crane , We will be there in five minutes

Soft™️boi : k

penguin : Fries need to get more gas but we will be there soon

Soft™️boi : k

Mr. Hatty : Jer stole Miahs candy bag and now they are running in the backyard

Soft™️boi : my dad is recording it

penguin : send it to m e

Egg™️ : Fries says that hes going to ground the twins when he gets their

Sillyclown : BUT BROTHERS HAVE TO SHARE

SeriousClown : YOU DIDN'T SHARE YOUR BAG WHY SHOULD I SHARE MY BAG

Sillyclown : BECAUSE IM OLDER

SeriousClown : BY FOUR MINTUES

Sillyclown : OH SHIT

owofire : I've never seen Fries so done with life and also furious

Mr. Hatty : i enjoy the fact that Fries is acting more as a parent then Mr. Crane, who is recording all of it

Soft™️boi : yep

Soft™️boi : that's my dad

soloman : wait

soloman : you guys are already at Cranes place?

Egg™️ : I was wondering what happened to butch

𝙎𝙤𝙛𝙩™️𝙗𝙤𝙞 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙇𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙄𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨

Soft™️boi : If everyone forgot about him, does he really need to be here

penguin : you right

Ed N. : Can't he drive here like I did?

Sillyclown : just act like no one is home 4head

Ed N. : rude

Mother Fries : Get off the Group Chat and watch the movie

Sillyclown : k mom

Ed N. : Sorry mother

~ ~ ~ ~  
Twitter : @iiisamily  
I feel like this is late but I know it isn't.   
It's weird writing a Halloween chapter when Christmas is in two days. But that's what I get for taking a v e r y long break. Also happy second day of Hanukkah <3\.   
I'll be honest I don't know that I'm going to write for the next chapter buuuuuuut we'll see.   
\- ily


	11. Jeremiah being a good wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : HE JUST TEXTED
> 
> owofire : OHS HIT
> 
> Egg™️ : OH SHIT
> 
> penguin : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING US???!!!
> 
> Soft™️boi : TEXT HIM BACK

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

owofire : what did we learn last night

Egg™️ : that Jer is a fucking pussy

Sillyclown : NO IM NOT

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : you screamed at very small thing

Sillyclown : leave m e a l o n e

Soft™️boi : fries has seven alarms at 5 am

Mother Fries : I forgot to turn they off and I'm sorry

owofire : Miah is a cuddler

Mother Fries : So is Zsasz

Egg™️ : you weren't complaining

Mother Fries : You were the only thing keeping me warm as os hogged the blanket

penguin : THERE WAS FOUR BLANEKETS

penguin : IF ANYTHING CRANE HOGGED THE BLANKET

Mr. Hatty : It was cranes house and his blankets

Soft™️boi : suck it nerd

Mother Fries : rude

owofire : we should do that again

Egg™️ : yea

Mr. Hatty : Perhaps not a horror movie for Jerome's sake

Sillyclown : HEY

Mother Fries : How about we do it around the holiday season

owofire : YEEEEE

Egg™️ : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Soft™️boi : yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ed N. : Os, I'm currently outside

penguin : k

Egg™️ : you guys going on a date???

Ed N. : ...maybe..

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr Hatty : gay

SeriousClown : Gay

Sillyclown : Gay

penguin : whatever

penguin : don't mind us as we mute the chat

Mother Fries : Use protection

Ed N. : Yes mother

owofire : CRANE DID I LEAVE HALLOWEEN FOUR AT YOUR HOSUE

Soft™️boi : yea

owofire : k so Cale is driving over to get it

Soft™️boi : k

Egg™️ : Do we have a test for Mr. Smith???

Sillyclown : On Thursday

Egg™️ : K

Sillyclown : A pretty boring day for the GC

SeriousClown : Do your homework jer

Egg™️ : I'm sure something important will happen later this week

~ ~ ~ ~

Sillclown : GUYS IM FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT

Mother Fries : Language

Mr. Hatty : What happened?

Sillyclown : BRUCE ASKED ME OUT  
owofire : oh shit  
Egg™️ : YOU FOR REAL???

Sillyclown : YEA

owofire : HOW AND WHEN???

Sillyclown : WE WERE TALKING DURING LUNCH AND I GOT HIM TO LAUGH THEN WHEN HE WAS DONE LAUGHING HE DID THAT CUTE THING WITH HIS EYES AND THEN ASKED ME OUT TO DINNER

owofire : DID YOU SAY YES???

Sillyclown : IM A DUMBASS??

Ed N. : Sometimes yes

SeriousClown : Yes you are

Egg™️ : GET SOME

Soft™️boi : GAY

Mr. Hatty : G A Y

Egg™️ : GAY

owofire : GAY

owofire : FUCKING GAY

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING???

Sillyclown : HE SAID HE WOULD TEXT ME

Sillyclown : BIG QUESTION IS

Sillclown : HOW DOES HE HAVE MY MUMBER, I NEVER GAVE HIM IT

SeriousClown : I did

Sillyclown : HWTA??!!

owofire : WHAT??

Egg™️ : ????????

penguin : ????!!!???

Mother Fries : Jeremiah

SeriousClown : Yes

Mother Fries : You give your crush, Bruce, Jerome's number, who also has a crush on him?

SeriousClown : Yes

Mr. Hatty : And you still have a crush on him?

SeriousClown : Here's the thing, Kind of. Like I still find him cute but I'm unsure if I would want to date him or want to be his best friend

Mr. Hatty : Understandable, Love is a confusing emotion

owofire : BUT IM YOUR BEST FRIEND

SeriousClown : I know and you still are

owofire : good

Sillyclown : thx bro I owe you one

SeriousClown : I will hold this over you until the end

Soft™️boi : that's why you did it right?

SeriousClown : Yep

penguin : sounds better

SeriousClown : Let me help you with your outfit for the date

Egg™️ : you know where the date is??

SeriousClown : Yes

owofire : SPILL

Sillyclown : SPILL

SeriousClown : No

SeriousClown : See you soon Jer

Sillyclown : COWARD

owofire : i wish my brothers were my wing men for Selina

Egg™️ : do you really?

owofire : no

Soft™️boi : thought so

SeriousClown : Don't worry Bridgit, I'll help you next

owofire : BITCH WHAT

Mother Fries : Language

SeriousClown : Gotta go bestie

owofire : MIAH YOU ASSHOLE

Mother Fries : Language young lady

Egg™️ : almost everyone in this chat is in a relationship

penguin : wow your right

Soft™️boi : must suck being single

owofire : SHUT UP

Sillyclown : I MIGHT NOT BE SINGLE ANYMORE

SeriousClown : Not after tonight

Egg™️ : GET SOME

Mr. Hatty : Zsasz, Do you have a crush on anyone?

Egg™️ : maybe

penguin : spill

owofire : spill

Ed N. : spill

Egg™️ : i gotta go

Soft™️boi : tease

owofire : one day we will find out

Egg™️ : highly doubt it

Mother Fries : Would you ever tell one of us?

Egg™️ : maybe os

penguin : now im excited

Sillyclown : HE JUST TEXTED

owofire : OHS HIT

Egg™️ : OH SHIT

penguin : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING US???!!!

Soft™️boi : TEXT HIM BACK

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : HES PICKING ME UP IN THREE HOURS

owofire : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Egg™️ : GET SOME

SeriousClown : What is the likely hood of Jerome is able to fit in my suits?

penguin : Highly since last i checked you and Jerome have similar measurements

Sillyclown : YOU HAVE MY MEASURMENTS??

penguin : you forgot when Miah dragged you to get measurements done by me???

Sillyclown : oh yea

SeriousClown : What color suit color would look best with Jerome

penguin : give me a hint on where the date is going to be

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : It's behind the garden at the Wayne Manor

Oswald : Cute

~ ~ ~ ~

penguin : Go with a basic suit with a nice red/ burgundy tie

SeriousClown : I only have a Marron tie

penguin : that works too

owofire : what is the difference??

Ed N. : The hues in the colors are different, Burgundy has a purple hues and Marron more brown hues.

Egg™️ : still dont see the difference

Sillyclown : I've never looked so GOOD

Mother Fries : I'm so proud

owofire : still wish that my brothers were my wing men

Soft™️boi : dont worry we will help you

owofire : thx

Sillyclown : OH SHIT HES HERE

SeriousClown : Mute the chat and get your man

owofire : must be nice having supporting siblings

Mr. Hatty : It is

Soft™️boi : #onlychildgang

Egg™️ : #onlychildgang

Mother Fries : ^

penguin : ^

SeriousClown : They are off on their date

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

owofire : g a y

Mother Fries : Gay

Egg™️ : GAY

SeriousClown : Now to get Bridgit a date with Selina

owofire : YE

SeriousClown : Good thing I gave her your number and mentioned to Bruce that you liked her

owofire : ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!!

SeriousClown : Yes

Egg™️ : get you a good wing man

penguin : i could help you

Egg™️ : i said maybe

Soft™️boi : watch by Friday Bridgit has a date with Selina

owofire : I would CRY

SeriousClown : let me work my magic

penguin : wait

penguin : can we tell them where the date is??

SeriousClown : Sure, since they are already there

Egg™️ : s p i l l

penguin : Its in the garden behind the Wayne Manor

owofire : gay

Mr. Hatty : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

~ ~ ~ ~

Victor F. to Jeremiah V.

Victor F. : I'm sorry if I'm rude but what was the change of your feelings with Bruce

Jeremiah V. : I might be falling for someone else and realized that I simply want to be friends with Bruce

Victor F. : May I ask who?

Jeremiah V. : When I figure it out, I might tell you

Victor F. : Okay, if you want to talk about your feelings I'm always here

Jeremiah V. : K, mom thanks

~ ~ ~ ~

SeriousClown : Before everyone sleeps, I'd like to inform everyone that the date went well and Jerome had a Gay panic when he came back home

owofire : SPILL

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : OJSSLNSLDNHSGIHRI

Sillyclown : SO WE ATE DINNER OUTSIDE AND TALKED ALOT

Sillyclown : HE THEN WALKED ME AROUND THE GARDEN

Sillclown : IT WAS REALLY ROMATIC AND GAY

Sillyclown : THEN WE FUCKING KISSED

Egg™️ : OH SHIT

owofire : SJBKDSBUDSHFUWFH

Mr. Hatty : GAY

Soft™️boi : GAY

penguin : GAY

Ed N. : GAY

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : THEN WE BOTH CONFUESSED ON LIKING EACH OTHER

Egg™️ : A R E Y O U D A T N G N O W ?

Sillyclown : YES

owofire : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Egg™️ : GET SOME

penguin : f i n a l l y

Mother Fries : Congrats

Sillyclown : THANKS BROTHER

SeriousClown : No problem but if you keep jumping around your room mom is going to beat you

Sillyclown : K NIGHT

Ed N. : Good night

penguin : night

Mr. Hatty : night

Soft™️boi : Night

Mother Fries : Good night

~ ~ ~ ~

owofire : SELINA CALLED ME

owofire : AND ASKED ME OUT

penguin : WHERE???

Egg™️ : SHE CALLED YOU????

owofire : OK SO WE MIGHT HAVE BEEN FACETIMING EACHOTHER THEN SHE ASKED DURING OUT FACE TIME

Soft™️boi : YOU WERE IN A FACE TIME CALL???

Soft™️boi : WITH SELINA KYLE???????

Sillyclown : HOW LONG WERE YOU IN THE CALL

owofire : WE MIGHT HAVE BEEN FACE TIMING FOR LIKE SEVEN HOURS

Ed N. : HOW

SeriousClown : So you were talking to her during school???

owofire : MAYBE

Mother Fries : That's why you were blushing every time I was near you

Egg™️ : OK

Egg™️ : BUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING

owofire : TO EAT PIZZA

owofire : AND MAYBE WATCH A MOIVE AT HER PLACE

Egg™️ : GET SOME

Mr. Hatty : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

penguin : gay

owofire : THANK YOU BESTIE

owofire : I OWE YOU

SeriousClown : np <3

penguin : but

penguin : what are you wearing?

owofire : She said to wear something casual

penguin : at least....some effort

owofire : LOOK

owofire : IMMA TRY

SeriousClown : os and I will help

penguin : i will??

SeriousClown : I drive you

penguin : k

Mr. Hatty : I'm assuming you also know where the date will be at, Jeremiah?

SeriousClown : yea

penguin : spill?

SeriousClown : After Selina and Bridgit go on their date

penguin : k

owofire : just remember guys, CASUAL

Soft™️boi : with Os???

Soft™️boi : not gonna happen

Egg™️ : But two gays cancel each other out

Ed N. : But the three of them are gay?

Sillyclown : Three gays = an attempt on being straight but not really

Mother Fries : Sounds right

SeriousClown : Bridgit, Os and I are going to be there in like ten mintues

owofire : k

Soft™️boi : lets hope this date goes well because i dont think i can handle another gay panic from Bri

penguin : it will go good

Mother Fries : Almost all my children are growing up...I'm so proud

Ed N. : So its been months, Am I finally your child?

Mother Fries : eh

Sillyclown : what does "eh" mean????

Mother Fries : You are like the oldest child in the family that the parents don't really pay much attention because you are so mature and there is no need to worry about you

Ed N. : Thanks?

SeriousClown : What about me?

Egg™️ : what about me?

Mother Fries : Miah, you could fit in that area but your brother drags you down

Sillyclown : ur welcum brother <3

SeriousClown : i hate you jer

Mr. Hatty : Jer just why?

Sillyclown : ',:)

Mother Fries : Zsasz I'm sorry to tell you this but you are not mature at all

Mother Fries : You consistently say "Get some" when ever one of us mention being on a date

Mother Fries : Next to Jerome, you are the second most childish person in the chat

Egg™️ : u right

Sillyclown : HEY

Sillyclown : I CAN BE MATURE

SeriousClown : With that username? I don't think so

Soft™️boi : have you read your name?

Mr. Hatty : Please read your username

Sillyclown : IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T CHANGE MY USERNAME IN THIS CHAT

Sillyclown : MOM

Sillyclown : CHANGE MY USERNAME IN THE CHAT PLEASE

Mother Fries : No, the name suits you

Soft™️boi : Don't ask me

SIllyclown : BROTHER????

Sillyclown : PLEASE

SeriousClown : No

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mr. Hatty : Jerome, you made your bed now you must sleep in it

penguin : so selina and and Bridgit are having fun at pizza shop

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Soft™️boi : gay

penguin : gay

Sillyclown : G A Y

penguin : her phone is also muted so it all good

Mother Fries : It's late, everyone go to sleep

Mr. Hatty : And what happened with Bridgit?

SeriousClown : She did say that they might watch a movie at Selina's place

Egg™️ : GE T S O ME

Egg™️ : night

Soft™️boi : so gay

Soft™️boi : night

Mr. Hatty : Night

penguin : good night

SeriousClown : Good night

Sillyclown : n i g h t

Sillyclown : Bridgit you better spill on what happened

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : Thanks for buying ice cream

Oswald : I'll pay you back when I can

Jeremiah V. : No problem

Jeremiah V. : Also thanks for helping picking Bridgits outfit

Oswald : Np

Oswald : Really hope it goes well

Jeremiah V. : Oh trust me, when I told Bruce that Bridgit likes Selina, He looked relived and told me that Selina aslo liked her

Oswald : lol

Jeremiah V. : Good night Os

Oswald : Night Miah

~ ~ ~ ~

Twitter : iiisamily  
Look, I know it's late and I'm sorry. I was hoping that maybe I could do a little writing during Eve Christmas and Christmas but uhhh that didn't work  
but hey Valeyne!!!! and Selina and Bridgit!!! Whats Selina and Bridgits ship name??? I haven't seen people use it  
tbh this chapter was suppose to be longer but things change ig  
Next chapter will be Finals for Idiots so that will be fun and maybe long depending how I'm feeling

I wonder who Jeremiah likes.....:)


	12. Finals for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owofire : SO SELINA AND I ARE PARNETERS FOR MOONEYS PROJECT AND ITS A DISASTER
> 
> owofire : WE WERE IN A CALL TO TALK ABOUT THE PROJECT BUT INSTEAD WE SPENT THREE HOURS TALKING
> 
> Mr. Hatty : Gay
> 
> Soft™️boi : gay
> 
> penguin : g a y
> 
> Sillyclown : GAY

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Mother Fries : Finals is next week

Mother Fries : We will be studying all week

SeriousClown : Same thing as the PSAT?

Mother Fries : Yes

owofire : Hey crane

owofire : you know what your dad is putting in the finial

Soft™️boi : yea and no im not telling you

owofire : whyyyyyy

Soft™️boi : I didn't do last year, what makes you think imma do it thins year?

owofire : you right

Soft™️boi : the amount of people who randomly walk up to me and ask "whats going to be on your dads finial??"

Soft™️boi : I dont even know most of the fuckers

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : I'll bring snacks

Ed N. : I won't be able to study with you guys

Ed N. : All tutors are booked with a bunch of students

Soft™️boi : sucks to be you

Mother Fries : I'm not worried about you Ed, I'm worried about the children in the chat

owofire : yep that's me

Sillyclown : I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'N VV CONFIDENT IN MYSELF FOR THE FINAL

SeriousClown : Yesterday you freaked out about the English finial being a five paragraph essay on if the American Dream is still alive

Sillyclown : FIVE PARAGRAPHS IS ALOT

Soft™️boi : good point

Mother Fries : I'll help you with your essay

Sillyclown : thx mom

penguin : damn it

penguin : forgot that butch isn't in the chat anymore

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : wanted to ask him about Mrs. Falcones finial

Egg™️ : should we invite him???

Soft™️boi : no

Mother Fries : yes

𝑀𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝐹𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐿𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝐼𝑑𝑖𝑜𝑡𝑠

SeriousClown : Welcome back Butch

soloman : im surprised it took so long to invite me back

Soft™️boi : only cuz os has questions about Falcones finial

penguin : whats our finial??

soloman : You have to pick four different colleges and create a poster to compare the colleges on which one would be a better choice for you.

penguin : oh fun

Ed N. : Os, I'll more then happy to help you with your project

penguin : thx babe

Mr. Hatty : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

owofire : gay

Egg™️ : G A Y

penguin : when is it due??

soloman : on the 10th but she'll accept it on the 13th late

penguin : nice

Mother Fries : alright I have work

Mother Fries : Remember, after school at my place for two hours. Zsasz is in charge of food

Egg™️ : yee

penguin : so I might be getting a job

Sillyclown : i thought you did have a job

penguin : first of all I wasn't actually hired in the first place

penguin : i'm just consistently at Van Dahl suits

penguin : its a joke between me and the owner that I'm a unpaid employee

penguin : but now

penguin : i might be able to work there

SeriousClown : Nice

~ ~ ~ ~

penguin : Turns out the project for economics is really easy

Ed N. : Your welcome

penguin : love ya

owofire : SO SELINA AND I ARE PARNETERS FOR MOONEYS PROJECT AND ITS A DISASTER

owofire : WE WERE IN A CALL TO TALK ABOUT THE PROJECT BUT INSTEAD WE SPENT THREE HOURS TALKING

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Soft™️boi : gay

penguin : g a y

Sillyclown : GAY

SeriousClown : Jer, I was suppose to help you with your essay but you would not stop talking about Bruce

Sillyclown : SHUPTUP

Egg™️ : that's really G A Y

owofire : aslo thx crane for helping me with chem

Soft™️boi : np

Sillyclown : THX BRO FOR HELPING ME WITH GEOMETRY

SeriousClown : No problem, hopefully you do good on the exam

Mr. Hatty : Don't start thanking people right away, Finials is in five days

Sillyclown : shit you right

Mother Fries : Language

Mother Fries : I believe that everyone will do good on there finials

Egg™️ : I'm not bring any more cookies cuz Miah and Jer keep eating them all

SeriousClown : What about the Capri Suns???

SeriousClown : Bri and Fries keeps drinking all of them

Sillyclown : PLEASE DONT

Sillyclown : I LOVE THE COOKEIS

Mother Fries : I wouldn't need to drink the Capri Suns if someone would stop stealing my water bottles

penguin : YOU SAID THAT WE CAN HELP OUR SELVES TO THE FRIDG

Mr. Hatty : Fries did not mean stealing four water bottles

soloman : we are a chaos of a family

Sillyclown : gotta stay on brand

Ed N. : Isn’t our brand “Legion of idiots”

Sillyclown : yea

Sillyclown : the amount of idiots outweigh the amount of smart people

penguin : guess who finally has a official job at Van Dahl Suits

Ed N. : Congrats babe

penguin : <33

Mother Fries : Good for you

Sillyclown : n e a t

owofre : n i c e

soloman : Fries, tomorrow can we take a field trip to Target, I need to get some things for my History project

owofire : FIELD TRIP????!!??

Sillyclown : HELL YEA

Mother Fries : Language

Mother Fries : Yes we may

Mr. Hatty : This will be fun

Soft™️boi : watch

Soft™️boi : someone is either going to fight someone, steal something or cause a fire

Egg™️ : you right

Sillyclown : u right

penguin : TAHT WAS ONE TIME

owofire : you right

SeriousClown : Bri if you cause a fire and i get blamed, I’m going to hurt everyone including you

owofire : IM NOT

owofire : maybe

Mother Fries : No one is causing a fire

Mother Fries : I’ll be checking Bri , Miah and Jer for lighters

Sillyclown : why me?????

Mr. Hatty : Aren’t you a pyromaniac also?

Sillyclown : no

Soft™️boi : You caused a fire in school

Sillyclown : WILL YOU LET THAT GO

Soft™️boi : no

Mother Fries : Jer, if your lighter collection rivals Bridgit then you are a pyromaniac

Sillyclown : you right

soloman : See you all tomorrow

Mother Fries : Good night

SeriousClown : Night

Sillyclown : night

Soft™️boi : my money is that zsasz will start a fight in Target

Egg™️ : m a y b e

Mother Fries : No fights

~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Hatty : I'll drive the twins and Crane to Target, following you Fries

Mother Fries : Alright

Soft™️boi : your not going to check them if they have lighters???

Mother Fries : In the parking lot I will

Soft™️boi : the faces of the twins went from relaxed to panic

Soft™️boi : Jer pulled put three lighters and is now struggling to hide them in the car

Soft™️bis : now Jer and Jarvis are yelling at eachother

owofire : Fries looked at the notifications and just gave a disappointed sigh

Egg™️ : He also said "this family will be the death of me"

penguin : damn it

penguin : i want to record that

Soft™️boi : sorry bud

Mother Fries : I trust that you guys don't need me to be on your side 24/7

penguin : im not saying that jer is stealing candy

penguin : im just saying he might

Sillyclown : SHUT UP OS

Mother Fries : Jerome I swear

SeriousClown : Bri found the candles

soloman : if another fire starts im not going anywhere you guys again

Soft™️boi : do it coward

Mr. Hatty : Fries, Zsasz might be getting into a fight with some man

Mother Fries : Where are you??

Mr. Hatty : Bath & Beauty

soloman : Can we get context on it?

Mr. Hatty : The man made a rude comment about Zsasz baldness

owofire : then the fucker disserves to get punch

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : Update Fries pulled Zsasz away and told the employees what was happening and told them that he has alopecia areata

penguin : the guy felt bad after learning about his auto-immune disease and the manger gave Zsasz a twenty percent off with his purchase

Sillyclown : nice

soloman : Bridgit and Miah

soloman : what are you buying???

SeriousClown : NOTING

owofire : NTOING

Soft™️boi : is that a fucking container of peanut butter filled pretzels??!!!

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : NO

SeriousClown : NO

Sillyclown : YOU BETTER SHARE

penguin : Fries, I'm waiting at the parking lot

Mother Fries : We'll be there in five mintues

Soft™️boi : I knew it

Sillyclown : MOM

Sillyclown : MAIH WON'T SHARE HIS PRETZELS

owofire : IF YOU EAT MY PRETZELS IMMA FIGHT YOU

SeriousClown : They are meant for me and Bridgit to share

penguin : Fries is so done with you three

soloman : time to go back studying

Ed N. : Next time you guys go, can you guys buy me some snacks

penguin : sure bb

Ed N. : <33

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Soft™️boi : gay

SeriousClown : Gay

Sillyclown : Gay

~ ~ ~ ~

Day of finials

soloman : whats the schedule for finials??

Ed N. : Its block schedule. Monday is regular day. Tuesday and Wednesday is Even & Odd. Thursday is late start and Friday is early release

soloman : what a fun week

Soft™️boi : image being the child of a teacher during finials week

Egg™️ : must suck

Soft™️boi : YEP

Ed N. : Are you allowed to help correct exams?

Soft™️boi : so uh

Soft™️boi : I'm suppose to say no

Soft™️boi : im not saying I help grade but im also not saying I don't

Ed N. : Sounds right

owofire : hold on

owofire : i help mooney with her grading

owofire : is that wrong??

Soft™️boi : No cause you get something out of it and there is a chance that you might not be good on the subject

Soft™️boi : sorry

owofire : its fine, my grammar is a s s

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : As for me, I get noting on helping grade. I'm not in his chem class so I don't get extra credit.

Soft™️boi : I'm pretty good in chem, what a surprise

Soft™️boi : Admin thinks I might curve your grades cuz im friends with you guys

Soft™️boi : but my dad knows that I find joy seeing your test scores low

Sillyclown : thx pal

owofire : love ya

Mother Fries : Bell just rang, get to class and do well on your finials

owofire : k mom

Soft™️boi : k mom

Egg™️ : ight mum

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sillyclown : MY BRAIN HURTS

SeriousClown : It must seeing as it doesn't get much use

Sillyclown : HEY

Soft™️boi : he right tho

Egg™️ : wheres the lie???

owofire : so i think I did good on the chem exam

Soft™️boi : ill be the judge of that

owofire : O H B O I

Mr. Hatty : Tomorrow will be the finial day of finials

SeriousClown : Jer just threw his phone

Soft™️boi : waiting for the moment jer to break his phone

SeriousClown : Mom isn't going to buy him a new one if that happens

Sillyclown : yea I know

owofire : who else is tired af??

Soft™️boi : me

Mr. Hatty : I know, you are snuggling with me right now

penguin : so gay

owofire : a w g a y

Egg™️ : G A Y

Mr. Hatty : Crane and I are going to mute the notifications and we are going to take a nap

penguin : goals

Ed N. : Os if you wanted cuddles you could have said so

Sillyclown : gay

SeriousClown : Gay

Mother Fries : Reminder to nap for to long to insure that you sleep on a normal sleep schedule

SeriousClown : Bri you wanna to come over and have a napping party??

owofire : oh YES

SeriousClown : I'll be on my way

~ ~ ~ ~

Day Two of Finials

Egg™️ : FINIALS END TODAY BOIS

penguin : it 5 am

penguin : stop

Mother Fries : Nora and I will bring donuts

owofire : oh YES

penguin : again

penguin : its 5 am

SeriousClown : Sounds like a you problem os

Mother Fries : The earlier you get to school the earlier you get donuts

penguin : 5 am is too early

Sillyclown : os is right

Egg™️ : these donuts are good

owofire : SAVE SOME FOR ME PLEASE

Mother Fries : We have enough for everyone

penguin : g r ea t

Ed N. : Who has a good feeling about finials

penguin : sure

SeriousClown : Yes

Mother : I do

soloman : me

Mr. Hatty : I do

owofire : s u r e

Sillyclown : o k a y

Soft™️boi : sounds right

soloman : this chat is a mess

Mother Fries : Bell just rang, get to class

Mother Fries : Jer did you take another donut

Sillyclown : no

owofire : yes

Soft™️boi : yes

Mr. Hatty : Yes

soloman : That was my donut

Sillyclown : don't care pal

~ ~ ~ ~

owofire : im so done

owofire : im tired

Soft™️boi : Welcome to the party

Soft™️boi : also you got a 84 on the finial

owofire : NICE

Mother Fries : any one wanna come over for a chill night

owofire : ye

Sillyclown : ye

SeriousClown : Yea

soloman : sure

penguin : Ed and I have plans

Mr. Hatty : Gay

owofire : gay

Soft™️boi : gay

Egg™️ : GAY

Egg™️ : sure fries

Mr. Hatty : Crane and I have plans as well

owofire : gay

Sillyclown : gay

Soft™️boi : Jer you are a fucking dumbass

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : wait what

Soft™️boi : You have Mr. Heller for Zoology right?

Sillyclown : yea

Soft™️boi : Heller just texted my dad what you wrote in the exam

Sillyclown : wait

Sillyclown : WAIT

Soft™️boi : "so home boi heller I know you probably won't read cuz we both know that im pp a dumb and that i won't write anything important on this written part. Lets talk about worms even though you are asking something about the animal kingdom. Worms are cute wiggly slimly little shits"

Soft™️boi : Then you proceed to talk about worms

Egg™️ : PLEASE TELL ME THAT THE LAST PART WILL BE YOUR SENIOR QUOTE 

owofire : IM CHOCKING

penguin : Ed and I can't stop crying

Sillyclown : I'll just die in a hole

Soft™️boi : You wrote three paragraphs on worms, slugs, and snails

Sillyclown : i h a t e m y l i f e

Mr. Hatty : Imagine being so passionate on worms, snails and slugs you write three paragraphs on it 

Sillyclown : Im never going to live this down am I?

Soft™️boi : Nope

Mr. Hatty : Never 

Mother Fries : Now I know what to get you for your birthday 

Egg™️ : for real tho 

Egg™️ : make "Worms are cute wiggly slimly little shits" as your senior quote 

Mr. Hatty : Most likey that you will need to change the "shit" part 

Mother Fries : Language 

Mr. Hatty : Crane and I will being be having a nice at home date 

Soft™️boi : Notifications will be turned off on both ends 

owofire : gay

Mother Fries : Have fun 

Ed N. : Os and I will also go on a date but at a Ice cream place 

owofire : that's cute 

Sillyclown : and gay

Mother Fries : Everyone enjoy the rest of you day. Finials are over and hopefully we all did good 

Mother Fries : Expect Jerome, I don't think three paragraphs on worms, slugs and snails will get you a good grade 

SeriousClown : or maybe Heller finds what he said good and that Heller will give him full credit??

Sillyclown : I HOPE SO

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald 

Jeremiah V. : I'm assuming that your leg is feeling better 

Oswald : Oh yea 

Oswald : Went back on track with my exercise

Jeremiah V. : That's good to hear 

Oswald : I have to go, Ed wants to go at a arcade 

Jeremiah V. : Have fun, Good night Os 

Oswald : Night Miah

~ ~ ~ ~  
Twitter : iiisamily  
I'm not saying this was a pain to write, I'm just saying I was kinda struggling  
As I was writing this, my mom finished making Tamales and that gave me motivation to finish this :) p.s they taste very good  
I go back to school next week, lets hope that I can keep updating while in school and not update for months like last time  
Next chapter will mostly be about this idiots and their shenanigans during the holidays  
I hope everyone has amazing New Years and that 2020 treats us kindly <33


	13. Winter Break 1 : Secert Santa & Shoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : SHIT
> 
> Sillyclown : I NEED SOMETHIGN FOR BRUCE
> 
> Mr. Hatty : Do you what to get him?
> 
> Sillyclown : NO
> 
> penguin : what amazing boyfriend you are

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Week One of Winter Break

Sillyclown : WINTER BREAK

Sillyclown : IS HERE BOIS

owofire : YE BOI

Soft™️boi : y e a

Sillyclown : what we doing???

soloman : yea

penguin : yes

Mother Fries : I'm not too sure

Mr. Hatty : As I remember, Fries said we would do another Holiday movie watch.

Mother Fries : Let's do that when the Holidays are closer

Egg™️ : YOU KNOW WHAT WILL BE FUN???

Soft™️boi : what

penguin : ???

Egg™️ : Secret Santa/White Elephant

Sillyclown : OH WE SHOULD

owofire : YES

Mother Fries : That sounds like a nice idea but also a mess

Mr. Hatty : But which one??

SeriousClown : I say we do both, White Elephant days before Christmas to get the shits and giggles out then on Christmas Day we do a Secret Santa

Mother Fries : Language and I'm okay with that idea

owofire : I'd rather just do Secret Santa

Sillyclown : m e too

Mr. Hatty : White Elephant sounds enjoyable

Soft™️boi : yea it does

soloman : Team white elephant

Mother Fries : 2 for santa and 3 for elephant

Mother Fries : Miah and I are for the combination of the two

SeriousClown : But I'm okay with doing either

Mother Fries : As do I

Ed N. : Secret Santa

penguin : santa

Egg™️ : damn it

Egg™️ : i wanted to do elephant

Mother Fries : Language

Mother Fries : 4 for santa and 4 for elephant

Sillyclown : the two of you are the deal braker

SeriousClown : I'll go with Santa I guess

Mother Fries : Alright, we are going to do Santa

Mother Fries : Next time we all meet up all of us will pull a name out of a hat

Mr. Hatty : How about we meet up at the mall, pull the names in the food court, then we can get the gifts afterwards

penguin : that sounds good

soloman : can bridgit and Miah even go back to the mall???

Egg™️ : did you guys get caught??

owofire : no

SeriousClown : No

Egg™️ : then you guys are good, just stay away from Bath&Bodyworks

Mr. Hatty : Meet at the mall on Tuesday??

Mother Fries : Sounds good to me

Egg™️ : am down

owofire : same pick up right??

Mother Fries : Yes

Sillyclown : i swear if I get somthing worm/slug/snail related im going to fight someone

soloman : its a secret

Sillyclown : i'll find out

Soft™️boi : wait

Soft™️boi : doesn't the mall have cameras??

penguin : you right

soloman : the fire happened months ago, hopefully they forgot about it

Ed N. : Let's hope so

penguin : image mall security chasing the two of them

SeriousClown : They won't get us

owofire : We're like Bonnie & Clyde but gay

Ed N. : Bonnie and Clyde both died after a police ambush so technically they got caught

owofire : but we gay so we don't get caught

Ed N. : That makes sense

Egg™️ : what if all the gifts are just worms/slugs/snails

Sillyclown : i s w e a r

penguin : lol

owofire : that be funny

~ ~ ~ ~

Tuesday

penguin : what time are we going??

Mother Fries : 12:30?

Ed N. : Good for me

SeriousClown : Jer will still be asleep but I'll shake him up

owofire : can I help

SeriousClown : Sure, I don't care

Mr. Hatty : Fries, will you be buying food or are we responsible for it ourselves?

Egg™️ : I'm down covering for you Fries

Mother Fries : Thank you Zsasz

soloman : were we eating??

Egg™️ : since Im paying, Panda Express

soloman : nvm

soloman : i'll buy my own food

Egg™️ : don't care

penguin : you don't like panda express??

soloman : yea

Soft™️boi : another reason why i don't like you

Mother Fries : Zsasz I'm picking you up frist

Egg™️ : got it

Mr. Hatty : Am I pickng up the twins? or are you, Fries

Egg™️ : You are but Fries will stop by to let Bri wake up Jer with Miah

Soft™️boi : ight

owofire : whos picking up ed and os

Ed N. : Os will be driving with me

owofire : gay

Mr. Hatty : gay

Egg™️ : we here

SeriousClown : Jer is still dead asleep

owofire : your mom don't care if i bang pots and pans??

SeriousClown : No, she does that a lot

Soft™️boi : Miah we outside

penguin : three

penguin : two

penguin : one

Sillyclown : MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sillyclown : TELL BRI TO STOP

Soft™️boi : you have five mintues to get dress, get your wallet and get in the car

Sillyclown : WAIT

Sillyclown : HOSL ON

SeriousClown : I have your wallet

Soft™️boi : one more minute

Sillyclown : WHYARE PANTS HARD TO

Sillyclown : PUT OEN

owofire : I'd like everyone to know that Jer has a worm plushie

Sillyclown : WHY

Egg™️ : OF COURSE YOU DO

penguin : lol

soloman : there goes my gift idea for Jer

Mother Fries : Everyone meet at the food court

Egg™️ : I'm currently getting four different plates

Mr. Hatty : Alright

soloman : what happens when you don't know what to get for your person

Soft™️boi : you suffer

Mr. Hatty : Ask the person who's the closest to them what would be good for them

soloman : ight

penguin : something tells me that a mess is going to happen again

soloman : wouldn't be surprised

Mother Fries : I swear

~ ~ ~ ~

Grundy to Oswald

Grundy : What can I get for Zsasz

Oswald : You got Zsasz?

Grundy : Yes

Oswald : Zsasz likes disco. His favorite artist is Donna Summer, Daft Punk and A Taste of Honey. You can get him knives also. And for shirt size he's like a medium.

Oswald : Theft stores should have those shirts if you wanna get him a shirt

Grundy : Okay thanks

Oswald : No problem

~ ~ ~ ~

owofire : Mom

owofire : Jer is playing with those chains from Hot Topic

Mr. Hatty : More like swinging them around

Mother Fries : Jerome stop before you hit someone

soloman : he already hit me

Sillyclown : I TOLD YOU TO MOVE

Soft™️boi : isn't there a local bookstore across the street?

Mr. Hatty : Yes

Soft™️boi : ight imma make my way over there

Mother Fries : Be safe

~ ~ ~ ~

Edward N. to Jeremiah V.

Edward N. : Any ideas what to get for Jer?

Jeremiah V. : He's like a six year old so literally anything. But He's a pyromantic, really enjoys Pixar, and is a sucker for stuffed animals

Edward N. : Would a nice graphic shirt with matching socks be good?

Jeremiah V. : What's the design??

Edward N. : Wall-e

Jeremiah V. : Yea that works

Edward N. : Size medium correct?

Jeremiah V. : Yea

Edward N. : Thx

~ ~ ~ ~

Sillyclown : Tetch has been staring at the same shirt for three whole minutes and im worried

owofire : what kind of shirt?

Sillyclown : cant really see the design

Sillyclown : He just looked at his phone

Sillyclown : hes giving me the stink eye

penguin : crane and i are walking back to the mall

Mother Fries : You went too?

penguin : yea

Soft™️boi : thanks for helping os

penguin : no problem and you too

SeriousClown : I'm not saying Bri is walking towards Bath&Bodyworks

SeriousClown : I'm just saying she is walking in the same direction of Bath&Bodyworks

Mother Fries : Bridgit

Egg™️ : stop her???

Mother Fries : If you start another fire im going to ground you for a month

Egg™️ : why dont you stop her

owofire : cuz he a coward

owofire : And I'll have you know that I was making my way to Spencer's

owofire : need to get something for Selina

Sillyclown : SHIT

Sillyclown : I NEED SOMETHIGN FOR BRUCE

Mr. Hatty : Do you know what to get him?

Sillyclown : NO

penguin : what amazing boyfriend you are

owofire : SUCKS TO BE YOU

Sillyclown : ANY IDEAS PALS??!!!!

soloman : Nope

Soft™️boi : you're dating him, you should have a idea

Sillclown : BUT I DONT

owofire : S U C K S T O B E Y O U

SeriousClown : Either get him a new leather jacket, bat themed stuff since its his favorite animals, or new gloves

penguin : when your bother knows what to get your boyfriend more then you

Sillyclown : MEET ME AT H&M MIAH

SeriousClown : K

Egg™️ : what happens when you get for then one gift for your secret santa

soloman : They are lucky

penguin : they get more gifts

Mother Fries : I guess you just give them the gifts

Egg™️ : ight

Mr. Hatty : Zsasz, Spencer's has several Pan pride items

Egg™️ : on my way

Ed N. : Os and I will be driving back home

Mother Fries : Drive safe

penguin : will do

Mr. Hatty : It's painful hearing a homophobe complain about "the gays" when the cashier is a trans women and the person behind him is holding several pan items.

penguin : sounds ROUGH

owofire : O O F

Sillclown : chuckles in gay

Sillyclown : im in danger

Egg™️ : Ava is calling the manager

owofire : as she should

Mr. Hatty : The homophobe is now upset that Ava "isn't a real women"

Mr. Hatty : Security is called, Zsasz is dragging the man out

Mr. Hatty : Now he is screaming at Zsasz

Sillyclown : ZSASZ JUST KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT OF HIM

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : he now has a blood nose and is being taken away by security

Sillyclown : hes screaming at security that Zsasz punched him

Sillyclown : ONE OF THE SECURITY GUYS TOLD HIM HER DERSERVED IT

Mother Fries : I'm hoping that Zsasz isn't getting in trouble

Egg™️ : the manager thanked me for getting him out of the store and gave me a gift card

SeriousClown : Nice

Mother Fries : I believe it's time for everyone to leave

Mother Fries : Everyone got a gift correct?

owofire : ye

Soft™️boi : yea

Mr. Hatty : Yes

soloman : Yes

Egg™️ : Jer why do you have so many things

SeriousClown : He wants to spoil bruce

owofire : gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Egg™️ : thats so gay

Mother Fries : Good Night everyone

Egg™️ : night

owofire : night

penguin : night

soloman : night

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : Who do you think Zsasz got for Santa?

Oswald : Most likey either Fries or Bridgit

Jeremiah V. : Why do you say that?

Oswald : Bridgit is the only girl and there is a lot if things you can get a girl compared to a guy

Jeremiah V. : Good point

Oswald : And Fries is Zsaszs crush. Don't tell him I told you

Jeremiah V. : Wait what

Oswald : Yea, he told me during lunch at school like three weeks ago

Jeremiah V. : Funny, Victor likes Victor

Jeremiah V. : Sucks that Fries has Nora

Oswald : He told me that as long as Fries is happy he would fine. He has no plans on confessing

Jeremiah V. : Good to know that Zsasz isn't going to be upset about it

Oswald : Yea but it would have been funny if they ended up together

Jeremiah V. : You're right

Jeremiah V. : Good night Os

Oswald : Night Miah

~ ~ ~ ~  
Twitter : @iiisamily  
We know who Zsasz is crushing on, wonder who Miah is crushing on hmm...  
This is late I know am sorry.  
Updates will slow down because school starts tomorrow but I will try to update maybe on Saturdays


	14. Winter Break 2 : Double dates & Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : BRUCE SENT ME A REALLY CUTE TEXT
> 
> Egg™️ : is it his nudes??
> 
> penguin : I SPAT MY WATER
> 
> owofire : ZSASZ

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

owofire : AHHHHHHHHH

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

penguin : it’s 6:30

penguin : shut up

Egg™️ : who is awake at 6:30!?!??

Mother Fries : Me

Ed N. : Me

Egg™️ : shutup

owofire : IM GOING ON A DATE WITG SELINA

Sillyclown : BRUCE AND ME GOT A DATE

Mr. Hatty : A double date?

owofire : KINDA

Sillyclown : WE’RE GOING TO DAVE AND BUSTERS TOGETHER

soloman : oh fun

Ed N. : Hopefully that goes well for you two

Sillyclown : I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR

owofire : SUCKS TO BE YOU

SeriousClown : I’ll help you

Sillyclown : LOVE YA BRO

penguin : why the fuck are you all awake at 6:38

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : im going to mute the chat when you guys come back cuz I don’t want spam

Mr. Hatty : What time will the two of you be going?

owofire : Selina is going to hang out with me at 4:30 and we’ll be there at 5:10

Egg™️ : h a n g o u t

owofire : SHUTUP

soloman : hey os wanna help me at the thrift store?

penguin : sure

soloman : I’ll pick you up at 1:45

penguin : k

SeriousClown : Can I come too?

Sillyclown : YOURE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME

SeriousClown : I’ll have enough time

Sillyclown : ARE TOU SURE

SeriousClown : Yes, I already know your outfit so don’t worry

Sillyclown : OK

penguin : Bri you better look cute

owofire : always trying

Soft™️boi : Tetch, wanna come over?

Mr. Hatty : Yes after I drop off my sister with her friends

Soft™️boi : k

Mother Fries : Use protection

Mr. Hatty : will do

Soft™️boi : stop

Egg™️ : wow everyone has plans

Egg™️ : dont mind me as I binge watch the Witcher again

Soft™️boi : big mood

Mother Fries : Is The Witcher good?

Egg™️ : yea, there is only eight eps and each ep is like a hour long

Egg™️ : I think you’d like it

Mother Fries : I’ll check it out later

soloman : I’m picking os first then you Miah

SeriousClown : Ok

penguin : wait

penguin : are you here yet

soloman : no

penguin : oh good

penguin : I’m still in bed

Egg™️ : me too

owofire : that sounds nice

Egg™️ : maybe you should ask Selina for some cuddle time

owofire : S T O P

Egg™️ : Anyone seen Dracula??

penguin : Only the first ep but it’s pp good 

Egg™️ : ight 

soloman : Os I’m outside 

penguin : shit

penguin : hold on 

Mother Fries : Language 

SeriousClown : Are we going to get lunch afterwards?

penguin : There’s a Burger King next to the store if you wanna go 

SeriousClown : ew no 

penguin : good to know you have class 

SeriousClown : Isn’t there a Panda Express down the street? 

penguin : Yea

soloman : do we have to? 

soloman : also I’m here Miah 

penguin : either we eat at Burger King,which is trash or we eat at Panda Express,which is better 

Egg™️ : Burger Kings chicken fries are good 

owofire : their fries taste like a s s 

Mother Fries : Language 

Sillyclown : How about you guys go to Carl’s Jr?

SeriousClown : That stuff is expensive 

Soft™️boi : But they good 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Oswald to Edward N. 

Oswald : what time are you picking me up? 

Edward N. : What do you mean?

Edward N. : Shit I forgot 

Edward N. : I’m so sorry Ozzie. Isabella Kringle asked me if I can help her over the break with her chemistry since she almost failed the class and wants to do better second semester. 

Edward N. : I’m sorry baby 

Oswald : Oh it’s fine, just hoped you told me sooner 

Edward N. : I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you I promise 

Oswald : It’s fine, love you 

Edward N. : Love you so much, again I’m sorry 

Oswald : wait Kringle? Like Kristen?

Edward N. : It’s her cousin but they look more like twins then cousins 

Oswald : weird 

Edward N. : Yea

Edward N. : Okay I have to got now, bye I love you

Oswald : Bye love you too

~ ~ ~ ~  
Jeremiah V. to Oswald 

Jeremiah V. : Are you okay 

Jeremiah V. : You went from being happy to sad after you checked your phone 

Oswald : I’m okay 

Oswald : It’s just, Ed forgot about our date today. Apparently he promised tutor some girl over break 

Jeremiah V. : Oh sorry about that 

Oswald : it’s fine just wished he told me earlier 

Oswald : where is butch? 

Jeremiah V. : saw him go to check out 

Oswald : k 

Jeremiah V. : you paying for Carl’s Jr.? 

Oswald : Butch said he would 

Jeremiah V. : Great 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

soloman : why is Carl’s Jr. so expensive? 

Soft™️boi : cuz that stuff is better then McDonald’s 

owofire : In-n-out is better 

Soft™️boi : In-n-out has better burgers but Jrs has better fries

Sillyclown : Can you guys stop with the food, I’m hungry 

SeriousClown : mom offered to make you a omelet 

Sillyclown : you know moms omelet are trash 

SeriousClown : Yes but at least I’m not hungry 

soloman : you ordered two burgers 

SeriousClown : At least I’m sharing my fries

soloman : shut up 

Sillyclown : imagine sharing Fries 

owofire : imagine being your sibling

SeriousClown : it’s awful trust me 

Sillyclown : HEY 

Mr. Hatty : It’s the truth we all know it 

SeriousClown : Jer I’ll be back home in ten minutes 

Sillyclown : kk

owofire : now I’m nervous 

Mr. Hatty : Don’t be, everything will be fine 

owofire : SELINA HAS HER ARM AROUND MY WASIT AND ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING IS FINE 

Egg™️ : GAY 

Mr. Hatty : Gay 

Soft™️boi : So Gay 

owofire : IM HAVING A GAY PANIC 

penguin : calm down 

SeriousClown : calm down 

Mother Fries : Relax 

owofire : IM TRYING 

Sillyclown : imagine having a gay panic over your partner

SeriousClown : You didn’t want to wear red but when I told you that Bruce likes you in red you pulled every red shirt from our closets and began to panic on which shade of red looks better 

Sillyclown : SHUTUP

penguin : you seriously going to let him wear you clothes 

SeriousClown : Fuck no 

Mother Fries : Language 

SeriousClown : The only thing of mine he’s wearing is the belt 

penguin : please tell me he’s not wearing a suit to Dave and Busters

SeriousClown : he wanted to 

Soft™️boi : TO DAVE AND BUSTERS??

Egg™️ : that’s a really bad idea

Sillyclown : I WANTED TO LOOK GOOD 

Mr. Hatty : A suit isn’t the one way to look good 

owofire : Hey Jerome it’s casual wear you big dummy 

Mother Fries : Hello Selina 

owofire : Hi Fries 

Sillyclown : I WANT TO LOOK GOOD FOR MY MAN

owofire : Kinda difficult to do that when you always look like trash 

Sillyclown : b i t c h 

Mother Fries : Language 

Sillyclown : BRI CALM YOUR WOMEN DOWN 

owofire : Nah she looks happy in my arms 

Egg™️ : GAY

Soft™️boi : GAY

Mr. Hatty : GAY 

penguin : G A Y 

owofire : Funny how Fries and Gordon are the same mom 

soloman : Gordon does the same thing with swear words?

owofire : Yep 

SeriousClown : If Jer looks like trash, what about me 

owofire : You’re too classy for trash 

Sillyclown : WERE TWINS 

owofire : Don’t care 

owofire : Bruce is currently picking us up, see you later Jer

Mother Fries : Have fun, be safe 

owofire : Will do mom 

Soft™️boi : when your father and boyfriend are arguing with one another in a game of monopoly 

Egg™️ : That sounds correct 

Mother Fries : If no one is screaming/arguing with everyone else in Monopoly then are you even playing correctly?

penguin : No

soloman : no 

Egg™️ : n o

owofire : Goals 

Egg™️ : aren’t you on a date with Selina?

owofire : I’m on a date with Bridgit 

owofire : Also Bruce and Jer went from Gay panic to Chaotic gay

penguin : sounds right

Egg™️ : IM BOOOOOOOOOORED

penguin : what do you wanna do?

Egg™️ : idk

penguin : your useless

Egg™️ : kinda wanna get my nails painted

soloman : you have nail polish??

Egg™️ : nope

penguin : what color?

Egg™️ : black

SeriousClown : E-boy

Egg™️ : YOU BET

penguin : If I came over with my nail polishes, would you buy dinner?

Egg™️ : yes sure

Egg™️ : it'd be pizza

penguin : great

SeriousClown : I want to be part of this

Mother Fries : I'll be over soon

soloman : are you guys really going to paint each other's nails?

penguin : yea

Mother Fries : Yes

SeriousClown : yes

Egg™️ : yea and you're not invited

soloman : whatever

~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours later

Mother Fries : Who knew that Os and Zsasz are good at painting nails

Ed N. : I knew

Soft™️boi : thats cuz you let him paint your nails during lunch

SeriousClown : The two of you can have a career in nail art

Egg™️ : nah

penguin : ^

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

owofire : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mother Fries : I'm assuming you two had fun

SeriousClown : Jer shut up i can hear you fangirling

Sillclown : WE KISSED

owofire : YOU TWO MADE OUT FOR A TWO MINTUES

Sillyclown : YOU WERE IN SELINAS LAP THE WHOLE TIME AS WE ATE

owofire : AT LEAST WE DIDN'T PLAY FOOTIES

Egg™️ : GET SOME

Soft™️boi : the battle of the gays

Mother Fries : I'm glad you two had fun

Mother Fries : Good night everyone

soloman : night

Egg™️ : night

~ ~ ~ ~

Edward N. to Oswald

Edward N. : Again, I'm so sorry I forgot

Oswald : It's fine baby, it was a accident

Edward N. : I promise to make it up to you

Oswald : You don't have to too

Edward N. : But I will

Oswald : Thanks ed, good night love you

Edward N. : Good night ozzie I love you very much

~ ~ ~ ~

Next Day

Christmas Eve

owofire : ITS CHRISTMASS

SeriousClown : eve

Sillyclown : HEKC YEA BOIS

Egg™️ : honestly forgot about that

Soft™️boi : Are we going to meet and do the gift exchange?????

Mother Fries : Yes, issue is who's house

penguin : my mother is having a bunch of friends coming over so not mine

SeriousClown : not ours

Mr. Hatty : Mine is a option

Mother Fries : Alright, We are going to meet at Tetch's house

Ed N. : What time

Mr. Hatty : 4:30

penguin : sounds good to me

Egg™️ : see you all later

Soft™️boi : can't wait for a mess

Sillyclown : thats the goal

Mother Fries : No hopefully

Mr. Hatty : Whatever you said mom

Sillyclown : Turns out i still need to wrap my gift

Sillyclown : And we ran out of wrapping paper at home

owofire : amazing

SIllyclown : HELP ME

penguin : youre on your own

Mr. Hatty When I pick you up, we'll make a stop at Dollar tree and get wrapping paper

owofire : can you guys get a holiday bag

Soft™️boi : fine

Mother Fries : Tetch, can you set a table where we can all put the gifts

Mr. Hatty : I'll set it up at the door way

Mother Fries : Everyone will put their gifts one by one

Mother Fries : After we get our gifts we will open them all, if you want to guess who was your santa you can or if you wanna tell who you gave a gift you can

Mother Fries : If you want to keep it as a secret you can

Sillyclown : If you keep it as a secret you are a creep

Egg™️ : imagine its all worms

Sillyclown : SOTP

owofire : that would be funny

Soft™️boi : who ever got Jer better have got him something related to worms

Sillyclown : I SWEAR

penguin : Miah, are you going to wear a tux?

SeriousClown : Yes

penguin : great im not alone

owofire : Why are you wearing a tux???

penguin : my mother

Sillyclown : Miah got this glittery holiday tie and matching tux and he wants to show off

Mr. Hatty : Glittery??

SeriousClown : The tie is only glitterly, the tux has matching colors

Mr. Hatty : Thank goodness

soloman : Getting rid of glitter takes forever

SeriousClown : Its for fashion

penguin : Its for fashion

Sillyclown : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

owofire : what now

Sillyclown : BRUCE SENT ME A REALLY CUTE TEXT

Egg™️ : is it his nudes??

penguin : I SPAT MY WATER

owofire : ZSASZ

Sillyclown : NO

Sillyclown : HE TEXTED ME HOW HAPPY HE IS BEING WOITH ME

Sillyclown : AND THAT I MKAE HIM SO HAPPY EVERY TIME HE SEES ME 

Soft™️boi : sounds really gay

SeriousClown : Jer, Next time you say "I wish it was his nudes" remember the difference whispering and speaking

penguin : IM CHOKING

owofire : IM LOSING IT

Mr. Hatty : GAY

Egg™️ : GAY

Sillyclown : IM ENDING MY LIFE

Egg™️ : but you won't get his nudes if you die

Sillyclown : STOP

owofire : I CANT BREATH

Mother Fries : Zsasz please stop i almost crashed my car

Egg™️ : *finger guns* k mom

Soft™️boi : a mess might not happen during the secret santa but its happening now

Ed N. : This is really a queer dumpster fire

Sillyclown : I hate everyone here

Egg™️ : love you too

Mother Fries : I love you too

owofire : LOVE YA

Mr. Hatty : Love you too

Soft™️boi : love you too bud

Mr. Hatty : I'm on my way to the twins

SeriousClown : Ok

Mother Fries : I will be picking Zsasz, bri and os in twenty mins

Mother Fries : I need to give my gift for Nora to her

penguin : kk

Egg™️ : ight

owofire : watch it be thirty mins

penguin : says the girl that spent seven hours with her girlfriend

owofire : SHUTUP

Egg™️ : my money is on the fact that you and ed have done longer

Ed N. : thirteen hours if you count sleeping

owofire : GAY

Soft™️boi : G A Y

Egg™️ : called it

penguin : ed i hate you

Ed N. : Not what you said last night

Egg™️ : GET SOME

penguin : oh look im single

Egg™️ : oh hi fries

Mother Fries : Hurry Zsasz and please put a shirt on

Egg™️ : gotcha mom

SeriousClown : Bri do you care about the design on the bag?

owofire : no

SeriousClown : K

Mr. Hatty : Crane and Jer are fighting each other with the wrapping paper

SeriousClown : You fail to mention that I'm creating the sound effect for them

Mother Fries : Bri Im here

Mother Fries : The two of you stop before you get kicked out

Mr. Hatty : The cashier is looking at us

Soft™️boi : k so we out

Mr. Hatty : We also have three gift bags and one wrapping paper

soloman : no tape?

Mr. Hatty : Tape is in my sister's room and the scissors are in the bathroom

Ed N. : Did you forget to wrapped your gift?

soloman : ...no

Soft™️boi : loser

owofire : NOT SAYING OSS MOM MADE SNOWMEN COOKIES

owofire : IM JUST SAYINF G SHE MIGHT HAVE

Sillyclown : I WANT COOKIES

Mother Fries : Don't worry we got one for everyone

Mr. Hatty : The four of us have put our gifts on the table

Mr. Hatty : Jer and Miah are setting the living room up so we can watch The Grinch for a bit

Soft™️boi : Tetch and I are making hot chocolate

soloman : yummy

Ed N. : Just set my gift down and enjoying Jer and Miah fight which Grinch to put on

Egg™️ : if it is the 2018 one im leaving

owofire : 2000 is the best

Sillyclown : THE 2018 HAS CUTE DOG

owofire : ARE YOU SAYING THAT MAX ISN'T CUTE????

soloman : I walk in and see Jer crying in the corner

SeriousClown : Bri, Jer left your bag hanging on the door knob

owofire : THX

Sillyclown : IM THE ONE WHO DID IT NOT HIM

~ ~ ~ ~

Two hours later

Mother Fries : Thank you everyone for participating on the Secret Santa

Mother Fries : I hope everyone enjoyed their gifts

Sillyclown : WHICH ONE OF YOU GOT ME A BOOK OF WORMS AND REALLY NICE MATCHING WALL-E GEAR

Ed N. : It was os idea for the book

Sillyclown : SO IT WAS OYU

penguin : Ed why did you throw me under the bus

Egg™️ : the silver wallet chain is really nice for my a e s t h e t i c

soloman : your welcome pal

owofire : zsasz is one step away from a e-boy

Egg™️ : imma bout to steal everyones man

Sillyclown : If Zsasz is becoming a e-boy

Sillyclown : will bri become a e-girl?

owofire : no

Sillyclown : why no

penguin : her aesthetic is being a living breathing gay panic

penguin : not really e-girl material

owofire : you right

owofire : but aslo Ivy and Ecco are e-girls so i don't want to step on their territory

Mother Fries : Zsasz, the jacket fits great

Egg™️ : ya y

owofire : OH

owofire : MIAH

owofire : THE TIES

SeriousClown : They aren't the same

SeriousClown : The ties you gave me were more lighter then what i already had

owofire : THANK GOD

owofire : i threw away the receipt

Mother Fries : Good night everyone

Ed N. : Good night

soloman : night

Egg™️ : nighty nighty

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : Thank you for the cane

Oswald : Its gorgeous

Jeremiah V. : You're welcome but how did you know it was me?

Oswald : You were the only one except ed who cared about my knee pain

Oswald : It didn't take too long to realize it was you and not ed since he gave really nice button cuffs

Jeremiah V. : Glad you like it

Jeremiah V. : I actually thought you would be insulted by it

Oswald : Oh no, I been needing a new cane since my old one I've had for years

Oswald : Thank you very much

Jeremiah V. : Really happy you like it

Jeremiah V. : Good night Os

Oswald : Good night Miah

~ ~ ~ ~  
Twitter : @iiisamily  
From double dates to a canceled date to a dollar store sword fight to Christmas party. Sound like the idiots if you ask me  
I meant to post this on Thursday but then I checked on the dates and realized that the dates don't match. One thing I hate is that how much I care for this Fic, I mean I love writing it but I put a lot of energy and time on it when its just a Group chat fic, you know a fic that's suppose to be funny and shits and giggles. But I really do love writing this. And I'm super thankful for the support I get with each chapter.  
All I know for the next chapter is that it will be New Years and some people might get some new year kisses....and someone is going to get drunk or three :)


	15. Winter Break 3 : New Years with the gays + 1 het

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft™️boi : i dont understand the interest of suits
> 
> Soft™️boi : I dont know the difference between mahogany and wine red
> 
> Egg™️ : cant believe this chat turned into a suit fetish chat
> 
> Mother Fries : Zsasz why
> 
> owofire : w h t

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

soloman : any plans for New Years guys??

Soft™️boi : 2020 coming in three days

Egg™️ : oh shit you right

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : see you guys next year

soloman : see you guys next decade

penguin : again

penguin : its 6:13

penguin : why are you guys awake

Ed N. : Not everyone sleeps in until 9

Egg™️ : anyone got plans???

owofire : Bruce invited the twins and me to the manor

Sillyclown : HE SAID THERES GONNA BE A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN

SeriousClown : I'll make sure noting wrong happens

Mother Fries : I hope so

Soft™️boi : highly doubt it

Mr. Hatty : I will be visiting my relatives

Ed N. : ^^

Soft™️boi : Dad is having some co-workers and friends come over

soloman : I already asked if anyone has plans

Soft™️boi : no one cares about you Butch

soloman : rude

penguin : my mom wants you guys to come over for new years

Egg™️ : im down

soloman : sure

Mother Fries : I'll be spending my New Years with Nora

owofire : cute

Soft™️boi : is your mom making cookies??

penguin : yea

Soft™️boi : ill stop by for cookies

Sillyclown : I WANT COOKIES

SeriousClown : Bruce will have cookies

Sillyclown : BUt are they Mrs.Cobblepot's cookies??

SeriousClown : No

Sillyclown : point proven

Mr. Hatty : Miah, please tell us if anything important occurs at the manor

SeriousClown : Gottcha

Egg™️ : what time does she wants us to come over???

penguin : around 7??

Egg™️ : k

Mr. Hatty : What time are you guys going to the manor?

SeriousClown : 7:30

penguin : what are you guys wearing???

penguin : better be cute

owofire : a simple gold short dress

penguin : accessories ???

owofire : black diamond earrings

SeriousClown : Jer and I are wearing matching gold velvet suits

SeriousClown : His tie is a lighter shade of gold while mine is darker

Sillyclown : IMMA LOOK GOOD

penguin : s e n d p i c s p l e a s e

Mr. Hatty : And you, what are wearing os?

penguin : a simple dark purple suit with a pop of green with my bowtie

SeriousClown : I want a picture of that

Soft™️boi : i dont understand the interest of suits

Soft™️boi : I dont know the difference between mahogany and wine red

Egg™️ : cant believe this chat turned into a suit fetish chat

Mother Fries : Zsasz why

owofire : w h t

Ed N. : I've only been at my aunts house for a hour and I want to die

Egg™️ : i felt that

Sillyclown : good luck pal

Ed N. : I want noting more then to steal the car keys and drive away

Soft™️boi : do it coward

Sillyclown : whats stopping you?

penguin : his father

Ed N. : my father

soloman : sucks

owofire : os

owofire : why are you outside??

penguin : to help you with our outfit

owofire : noting is wrong with my outfit

penguin : thats what you think

penguin : now open the fucking door

Mother Fries : Language

Ed N. : Looking at my relatives, I wonder if I'm really blood related to them

soloman : lol

Mother Fries : Why do you say that?

Ed N. : My twenty year old cousin asked me if water is wet

Sillyclown : It is

SeriousClown : It isn't

Ed N. : Its painfully obvious which one of you is the smart twin

Ed N. : My younger cousin just shoved a flower in her nose

soloman : ew

Mother Fries : How old is she?

Ed N. : 10

Mother Fries : Oh dear

penguin : i have a feeling that the twins are arguing about the water thing

Sillyclown : IT IS WET

SeriousClown : THIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU

Sillyclown : SHUT UP

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : nice use of vine

Mr. Hatty : Hats off to you Miah

Egg™️ : which mom are you talking about??

SeriousClown : B OTH

Sillyclown : I WILL FIGHT YOU YOU GINGER SHIT

Mother Fries : No fighting and Language

penguin : having siblings must be a pain

owofire : It is

SeriousClown : IT IS

Sillyclown : IT I S

Egg™️ : can't relate

Soft™️boi : ^

Mr. Hatty : My sister isn't too bad

owofire : male siblings are a pain

soloman : or that Alice is a pp chill girl

Egg™️ ha

Egg™️ : pp

soloman : i hate you

owofire : YALLLL

owofire : LOOK AT IVYS NEW INTA POST

Sillyclown : E - g i r l

owofire : As a lesbian with a girlfriend who I love with all my heart and I would die for, fuck she pretty

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : gay

Egg™️ : gay

penguin : gay

owofire : As the girlfriend to Bri who also love with my heart and would die for, Ivy is a sexy ass snack

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : ya

Egg™️ : she a snack

Soft™️boi : when did this chat become super gay/het

owofire : Twins we coming to you

SeriousClown : Okay

Sillyclown : SHIT WAIT

Mother Fries : Language

SeriousClown : I don't know how but Jer lost his dress shoes

penguin : I didn't know he had dress shoes

SeriousClown : Yea only one pair

Mr. Hatty : Sounds correct

SeriousClown : Now he's getting yelled at while both him and my mom are trying to find them

soloman : And what are you doing??

SeriousClown : Trying to center my tie

owofire : Don't mean to rush you guys but we here

Sillyclown : SHTI

SeriousClown : WHY WERE THEY OUTSIDE

Sillyclown : I DONT KNOW

owofire : Now that you found them, hurry up

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : Hey, It's actually Bri

Bridgit : can i ask you something?

Jeremiah V. : Must be important if you want to ask me it when we are sitting next to each other

Bridgit : You don't have a crush on Bruce right?

Jeremiah V. : Yes

Bridgit : then who are you crushing on

Jeremiah V. : I'll tell you

Bridgit : heck yea

Jeremiah V. : During the countdown, I'll text you their name

Bridgit : I'll take what I can get

Bridgit : any hints?

Jeremiah V. : You know them

Bridgit : gee thanks

Jeremiah V. : No problem

~ ~ ~ ~

penguin : so my mom is allowing us to also drink wine

Egg™️ : TIME TO GET C R U N K

Mother Fries : I swear, If you get blackout drunk I’m disowning you

Egg™️ : BUT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Soft™️boi : sounds funner then watching a bunch of grown men talk about science

Ed N. : or being surrounded by idiots

Sillyclown : This chat is full of idiots 

Ed N. : you guys are tolerable

owofire : u right

soloman : imagine Zsasz drunk

penguin : oh I’ve seen it

Egg™️ : YALL GOING TO SEE IT TONIGHT

Mother Fries : I hope not

owofire : os record it plz

penguin : will do

Mother Fries : Is your mother fine with this?

penguin : if anyone gets drunk they can crash in the guest bedroom or my room

Egg™️ : can’t wait to cuddle with os

soloman : Can we stay over the night?

penguin : uhhhh

penguin : let me ask

Soft™️boi : playing a game of scrabble with a bunch of teachers is boring but also fucking entertaining

Mother Fries : Language

Ed N. : sounds better then seeing idiots play charades

Mr. Hatty : Is this how your typical New Years goes Ed?

Ed N. : Sadly

Sillyclown : SUCKS TO BE YOU

penguin : my mom is fine with people crashing 

soloman : ok

Egg™️ : CANT WAIT FOR A SNUGGLE PARTY 

Mr. Hatty : How fun 

Mother Fries : I’ll be at your house Os in ten minutes

penguin : Nora???

Mother Fries : Change in plans

penguin : ight

Mother Fries : I’ll be bring cookies as well

soloman : fun

Sillyclown : I WNAT COOKIES

SeriousClown : You are eating cookies

Sillyclown : LEAV EME AOEN

SeriousClown : Pretty hard when you and I are sitting alone

owofire : Pretty hard when you’re making a scene, Jerome

Sillyclown : > : (

SeriousClown : Selina?

owofire : YEp

SeriousClown : Where are you guys?

owofire : Chilling outside, Bri was feeling little bit Claustrophobic

SeriousClown : Oaky, count down is in thirty mins

owofire : Gotcha

soloman : So Fries and Zsasz are drunk

Mr. Hatty : How?

penguin : Fries thought it would be a smart idea to postmate more alcohol because zsasz kept annoying him

Soft™️boi : how much?

penguin : a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey

Mr. Hatty : Oh dear

Soft™️boi : I IWSH I WAS THERE

penguin : don’t worry I’m recording all of it

soloman : you forgot they also got a pack of Budweiser

Mr. Hatty : And your mother was fine with that?

penguin : She’s too busy with her own friends and I have them in my room so they don’t make a scene in front of everyone

soloman : oh

penguin : what happened

penguin : fucking zsasz

owofire : what happening

soloman : zsasz is going though Oswald’s suits

SeriousClown : Rest In Peace Zsasz

Mr. Hatty : He was a good man

Soft™️boi : See y’all next decade

Sillyclown : Stop

12:00

~ ~ ~ ~

Jonathan Crane to Jarivs T.

Jonathan Crane : Happy New Years babe, I’m so lucky to have you in my life and I can’t wait to spend more years with you <3

Jarvis T. : Happy New Years to you too sweetheart, I’m excited for what the new year has in for us and can’t wait to experience it with you <3

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Bridgit

Jeremiah : Oswald

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Edward N.

Oswald : Happy New Years Eddie, I’m so happy having you in my life and I can’t wait for another year with you baby <3

Edward N. : Happy New Years Ozzie, I love you with all my heart and can’t wait for the new year with you

~ ~ ~ ~

Isabella K. to Edward N.

Isabella K. : Happy New Years bb 

Edward N. : Happy New Years love 

~ ~ ~ ~

soloman : oh damn

owofire : ?

penguin : IM FUCKING SCREMAING

Sillyclown : SPIL!!!!

soloman : Zsasz and Fries kissed for the New Years but now they are making out

penguin : hardcore

owofire : EXSCURE ME???

Sillyclown : HWAT

Soft™️boi: : WHAT

Mr. Hatty : EXCUSE ME???

penguin : ok so now they are just cuddling in my bed

SeriousClown : Noting else happened correct?

soloman : nope, just a hardcore make out then cuddling

owofire : honestly goals

penguin : you right

Mr. Hatty : And where you sleeping Oswald?

penguin : god damn it

Sillyclown : sounds like a cuddle party

Mr. Hatty : Happy New Years everyone, I hope this new year treats everyone well.

Ed N. : Are you trying to be Fries ?

Mr. Hatty : I’m assuming that’s what Fries would say if he was sober

Soft™️boi : pretty spot on

SeriousClown : I’d like to say that Jers face is still red after Bruce kissed him

Sillyclown : STHUP

SeriousClown : Bridgits face isn’t as red as yours Jer

penguin : Selina kissed her for the new year ?

SeriousClown : Yep

owofire : Miah was just awkwardly eating cookies as everyone got kisses

Mr. Hatty : mood

Soft™️boi : mood

penguin : okay imma sleep with Fries and Zsasz

owofire : sounds fun

penguin : night

Ed N. : night

soloman : Good Night 

Sillyclown : Nighty nighty

SeriousClown : Good night 

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald 

Jeremiah V. : Happy New years Os, I'm proud to call you my friend and I'm so happy that I was able to get close to you this year. Hopefully next year our friendship can expand.

Oswald : Happy new years Miah, I too am happy to call you my friend and that we got to be close friends over suits and how dumb your brother is. Let's hope next year we can create more memories 

Jeremiah V. :Good Night Os

Oswald : Night Miah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @iiisamily  
> Wow, look at me using end notes, wow I'm a professional writer  
> So much happened once 12:00 hit. From Crane and Tetch being gay to Miah messaging Bri who his crush ( omg can't believe its os :) ) to a very concerning message between Isabella and Ed ( All the nygmobblepot shippers are scared Im sure about that ).  
> Winter break for these idiots is over, School will return for them.


	16. Food fight all because Theo galavan is a annoying rich kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillyclown : WHY IS HE SO FREAKING ANNYOING
> 
> Egg™️ : what about a food fight?
> 
> owofire : that sounds great

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty   
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Sillyclown : the end is here again

penguin : can you not be dramatic?

owofire : says you os

Sillyclown : y'all

Sillyclown : Im not ready to go back

Soft™️boi : when were ever ready?

Sillyclown : u right

soloman : whens the winter formal?

penguin : um

penguin : thats still under production

soloman : ok

penguin : entrance tickets might be 20 to 25 dollars

Soft™️boi : why so expensive

penguin : 1. might 2. a couple sophomores and juniors want to do more for the winter formal idk why

soloman : great

Egg™️ : so the lady at the donut shop asked if I needed a job so

Egg™️ : YOUR BOI MIGHT GET A JOB

Mr. Hatty : Is there a reason why she asked you?

Egg™️ : a bunch of freshmen act like a bunch of assholes everyday after school

Soft™️boi : sounds great

owofire : do you get free donuts?

Egg™️ : kinda, I get to snack on the donuts holes

owofire : sounds good enough for me

Sillyclown : I WANT DONUTD

SeriousClown : You ate my Pop Tarts so shut up Jer

Sillyclown : I DONT CARE

Soft™️boi : what flavor pop tart

SeriousClown : Cherry

Soft™️boi : I would do the same

owofire : blueberry is better

Ed N. : What able classic Strawberry?

Mr. Hatty : So you are a basic bitch? Good to know

Mother Fries : Language

Ed N. : Rude

soloman : I wanna say it was Crane who typed that but I know it was Tetch

Mr. Hatty : Yes that was me

Sillyclown : is it me or is Theo acting more annoying then usually ?

soloman : its theo

Sillyclown : why???

soloman : he wanted a car for Christmas and thanks to rich parents he got it

Mr. Hatty : What kind of car?

SeriousClown : Can he even drive??

soloman : A Maybach S650 Cabriolet

soloman : And no he can't

Mr. Hatty : a nice car for a shit person

Mother Fries : Language

owoifre : k so that was crane you can tell

SeriousClown : Why get a car if he can't drive??

Sillyclown : rich kid wants to flex on us

Soft™️boi : yea it was me

Sillyclown : I swear

Sillyclown : Im going to punch his dumb face

Mother Fries : No

Sillyclown : WHY IS HE SO FREAKING ANNYOING

Egg™️ : what about a food fight?

owofire : that sounds great

Mother Fries : I trust that you guys will be able to do that without getting in trouble

Soft™️boi : you are actually okay with this?

Mother Fries : So long as you guys don't get hurt and don't get caught

Egg™️ : LUNCH FUNNA BE FUN

soloman : is there cameras in the cafeteria?

Soft™️boi : There are but there are some blind spots

Sillyclown : where?

Egg™️ : spill

Soft™️boi : In the back near the stage, and on the corner wall next to the fire exist

soloamn : how convenient, Theo and his friends sit next to that corner

penguin : you guys are really going to start a food fight

Sillyclown : Im sure the rest of the maniax will help

Soft™️boi : Greenwood sure as hell would

owofire : is the Maniax still a thing??

Sillyclown : nah, after theo and I fought the rest of us kinda drifted a part, but we all cool

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : what if we get greenwood to start it?

owofire : that would also work

penguin : that idiot would do anything for anything

Sillyclown : BUT I WAAN START IT

SeriousClown : of course you do

penguin : imma stay out of that

Ed N. : Lunch date Os?

penguin : Ok

owofire : gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Soft™️boi : tetch meet me at my dads room

Mr. Hatty : Alright

Sillyclown : Gay

owofire : gay 

penguin : gay

~ ~ ~ ~

Edward N. to Isabella K.

Edward N. : Do you still need me afterschool?

Isabella K. : No, baby me and the girls are going on a shopping spree

Isabella K. : But definitely tomorrow bb

Edward N. : Alright love

~ ~ ~ ~

soloman : can't wait to see all of that

Mother Fries : If any of you get in trouble I'm disowning you and kicking you out of the chat

Mr. Hatty : Destroying the evidence I suppose?

Mother Fries : Yea, don't want everyone in this chat to get in trouble

Mr. Hatty : Understandable

owofire : again Ivy looks real cute

penguin : we get it your gay

Soft™️boi : so are you os

penguin : shut up

SeriousClown : Looks like Greenwood is excited about the food fight

owofire : You told him??

SeriousClown : no

SeriousClown : Jer won't shut up about it and he was next to him

Sillyclown : NOT SORRY

Mother Fries : You will be if people start to catch wind about it

Sillycloen : Even if a couple people knew, its not going to stop the food fight

Mother Fries : In the cafeteria? Yes they will

Soft™️boi : But they can't stop it if its outside

penguin : hes got a point

owofire : but that will be a more of a mess for the janitors

Egg™️ : shes got a point

Ed N. : Lunch will be in thirty minutes

SeriousClown : Jer is too excited

soloman : Tabby is going to kill me if she finds out

Mother Fries : Then don't tell her

Egg™️ : ez 4head

owofire : waht

penguin : repeat that zsasz?

Egg™️ : Easy don't tell her you forehead

Sillyclown : mayhem is happen in five minutes

Ed N. : Have fun, don't get caught

penguin : get you a man who s p o i l s you

Soft™️boi : already got one

Mr. Hatty : Have one already

owofire : may I ask what??

penguin : chocolates and a cute stuffed penguin 

owofire : that's gay

Egg™️ : real gay

SeriousClown : two more minutes

owofire : just told Ivy, Ecco and Selina to stay far away from the cafeteria

owofire : Ecco and Ivy's outfit are too cute to get food all over it

SeriousClown : ten seconds

Egg™️ : five seconds

~ ~ ~ ~

Mother Fries : I'm assuming that only Greenwood and Theo are in trouble correct??

Soft™️boi : getting intel that it's only Greenwood

Soft™️boi : dumbass was caught punching Theo

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : TAHTW AS SO MUCH FUN

Egg™️ : I WANT TO DO TGHAT AGAIN

Mother Fries : No

Egg™️ : K MO

Mr. Hatty : I do feel bad about the janitors

Egg™️ : I ASKED IF I COULD HELP WITH THE CLEAN UP

Egg™️ : THEY WERE REALLY THANKFUL FOR YHAT

Mr. Hatty : That's very nice Zsasz

penguin : Zsasz is so chaotic but also so nice

Egg™️ : THANKS IK

Soft™️boi : so uh

Soft™️boi : Greenwood might be spilling

Sillyclown : WHAT

Egg™️ : COWARD

Mother Fries : Jerome and Zsasz, I will kick you guys

Egg™️ : But we can join back when its over right

Mother Fries : Correct

Soft™️boi : now im being called to VP

Soft™️boi : I will try to cover you guys

Mother Fries removes Sillyclown and Egg™️

SeriousClown : Only one twin survives

owofire : lol

Mr. Hatty : Looks like Jeremiah Valelska is the superior twin 

SeriousClown : Of course I am 

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Edward N.

Oswald : Can you help me with math?

Oswald : I'm kinda stuck

Edward N. : I'm so sorry Ozzie but I'm all booked today

Oswald : Oh, its fine

Oswald : Don't overwork yourself okay Eddie

Edward N. : I promise baby, maybe over the weekend I can help you

Oswald : Thanks babe

Edward N. : I gotta go, bye love you Ozzie

Oswald : Bye love you too

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : hey can you help me with math?

Jeremiah V. : Sure, you're in Algebra II right?

Oswald : Yea, Mr. Smith gave us a new worksheet and I honestly don't understand any of it

Oswald : I already asked Ed but he's too busy with tutoring today

Jeremiah V. : I'm glad to help you, meet me at the public library, the one a couple blocks a head

Oswald : Next to the ice cream shop right?

Jeremiah V. : Yes

Oswald : Thanks Miah

Jeremiah V. : No problem OS

~ ~ ~ ~

Soft™️boi : so I think I was able to cover for you guys

Soft™️boi : not 100% sure

owofire : I hope so 

SeriousClown : Jer is dying of boredom

soloman : oof

owofire : sucks for him

penguin : lesson learned never trust greenwood

Soft™️boi : never trust a guy who scares security

owofire : good point

Egg™️ : the fucker always scares me 

Mr. Hatty : Same here 

Mother Fries : Language 

Soft™️boi : so i think we are in the clear

Mother Fries : I'm not inviting them back until we are 100% in the clear

SeriousClown : Jer is now bugging Bruce

penguin : quality time with his boyfriend

Mr. Hatty : "Quality" time is bugging Bruce for affection

Soft™️boi : s a m e

penguin : me too tbh

Soft™️boi : k so we are 100% in the clear

Mother Fries : Good

Mother Fries invited Egg™️ and Sillyclown

Sillyclown : THOSE WERE THE WORST TWO HOURS OF MY LIFE

Egg™️ : a bit dramatic but okay

Sillyclown : AT LEAST BRUCE KEPT ME COMANY

Egg™️ : "Kept company" ;)

owofire : I SPAT WATER

penguin : AKADAJDADKA

Ed N. : In school? Zsasz?

Egg™️ : If you know the places then yea

owofire : ZSASZ

Mother Fries : I'm very disappointed

Mr. Hatty : With whom?

Sillyclown : WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW???

Egg™️ : A cute guy named alvarez sophomore year

Ed N. : ALVAREZ??

Ed N. : REALLY??!!

Egg™️ : like i said

Egg™️ : he hansome

penguin : i mean, no

Egg™️ : shut up it was sophomore year

Mr. Hatty : That was last year

Egg™️ : still

Mother Fries : Now that the food fight is over, everyone please do your homework

owofire : k mom

penguin : fiiine

Sillyclown : I JUCT CAME BAKC

Mother Fries : Homework now

Sillyclown : FIIIIIIIINE

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : i see you with Os

Jeremiah V. : ok

Jeremiah V. : s t o p

Bridgit : lol

Bridgit : tbh you guys are cute

Jeremiah V. : But hes taken so stop

Bridgit : k i gotta good

Bridgit : have fun with os

Jeremiah V. : I will but stop, He is happy with Ed and I'm happy for him

Bridgit : Sorry, I'll stop

~ ~ ~ ~

soloman : I'm not saying Theo is upset about the food fight buuuuut

owofire : hows tabby ?

soloman : she thinks its funny

owofire : i mean

owofire : does she really care about theo?

soloman : nope

Sillyclown : i felt that

SeriousClown : me too

owofire : ^^

Egg™️ : siblings are so confusing

Soft™️boi : #onlychildgang

penguin : #onlychildgang

Egg™️ : ^^

Ed N. : Tutoring for freshmen is painful

Mr. Hatty : Why?

Ed N. : Most of them are still in the "middle school" mind set and its very irritating

Mr. Hatty : Makes sense

SeriousClown : Main reason why I didn't join the tutoring program

SeriousClown : Freshmen are annoying

owofire : except Martin

SeriousClown : Except Martin

penguin : oh

penguin : Martin wanted to me to tell you guys, thanks for accepting him this year and making him feel included

owofire : oh my HEART

Mother Fries : Martin is my new child and favorite

Egg™️ : YOU HURT ME MOTHER

SeriousClown : I thought i was your favorite????

Mother Fries : It was then Zsasz and now Martin

Soft™️boi : Can we add him to the chat?

penguin : his parents don't allow him to have social media

owofire : boo

Egg™️ : rough

penguin : yea but he told me that he doesn't really care about it

owofire : still boo

Ed N. : Martin should join the tutoring program

penguin : no

Mr. Hatty : Why?

Ed N. : He's pretty smart

penguin : he knows how much of a pain it is, he ain't doing it

Ed N. : It would look good on his college application

penguin : no

Mr. Hatty : I love how Oswald is acting like Martins mother

Egg™️ : lets be real, Os is martins mother

Egg™️ : you baby him too much os

penguin : leave my son alone

owofire : imma sleep pals

owofire : night

Mother Fries : Good night

Soft™️boi : dont mind me as i cuddle with my bf

Egg™️ : gay

Sillyclown : gay

owofire : g a y

penguin : gay

Ed N. : Good night

penguin : good night

Mr. Hatty : Good night from me and Crane

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : thanks again for helping me

Jeremiah V. : No problem Os, glad I can help. You do understand the material correct?

Oswald : Yea, pretty easy after you explain it

Jeremiah V. : Also its nice to see the cane getting some use

Oswald : Like it said, my old one was getting too old

Oswald : plus it looks pretty nice

Oswald : Thanks again

Oswald : night Miah

Jeremiah V. : Your welcome Os, Good night

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @iiisamily  
> I'm trying to be more creative with chapter titles, Is it working?   
> I was going to write more foolishness with Ed and Isabella but I decided not to   
> Next chapter will be the Winter Formal so lets hope it doesn't take two months to write lol  
> \- ily


	17. A Winter Formal chapter that I spent a lot of time on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owofire : IM CHOKCING
> 
> Mother Fries : I can't stop crying
> 
> Soft™️boi : what's going on?
> 
> Egg™️ : these two can't handle me in a dress

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty   
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin   
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

penguin : we have three weeks to plan and get the winter formal ready

Mr. Hatty : oh dear

soloman : is that enough time?

penguin : we did some pre-planning before break

penguin : so we good

Mr. Hatty : What's the theme?

penguin : since HOCO was a night in paris, its winter in paris

Soft™️boi : real creative

penguin : Freshmen thought of it

SeriousClown : Is the color palette similar?

penguin : No, it's white, baby blue, light purple and light pink

owofire : oowoo

owofire : real a e s t h e t i c looking

penguin : Martins choose in color palette

Mr. Hatty : A beautiful color palette

penguin : ikr

Mother Fries : and the entrance price?

penguin : $17 dollars for next week and $20 next next week

Mr. Hatty : For singles?

penguin : yes, couples are 18 and then 21 dollars

Soft™️boi : w h y s o e x p e n s i v e

penguin : Freshmen and sophomores want to go extra for some reason

Soft™️boi : better be worth 21 dollars

penguin : we'll try

Sillyclown : so um

Sillyclown : brother

SeriousClown : No, you can't borrow my suits

Sillyclown : d am n it

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : do you not have suits?

SeriousClown : He has three suits, all black

penguin : that's depressing

penguin : I'm dragging you to get better suits for the formal

Sillyclown : f i n e

Egg™️ : IM SO HECKING TIRED

Mother Fries : When did you fell asleep???

Egg™️ : ye s

owofire : i felt that

Ed N. : Os, do you want to coordinate our suits for the dance

penguin : of course

Ed N. : At lunch we can talk about it

owofire : WIAT

owofire : HOW DO I ASK SELINA OUT FO THE DACNE

Sillyclown : HOW I DO ASK BRUCE

Soft™️boi : with words

Mr. Hatty : Simply asking them would probably work

owofire : BUT I WANT IT TO BE SEPICAL 

Sillyclown : ME TOO

Soft™️boi : its a winter formal 

Soft™️boi : don't worry

Egg™️ : your boi is vv tired

penguin : sounds like a personal problem

Egg™️ : Fries, you and me are going to have a snuggle party during lunch Nora is invited

Mother Fries : Alright

Soft™️boi : snuggle party?

Soft™️boi : im joining

Mr. Hatty : I suppose I will too

Ed N. : Snuggle time during school?

owofire : gotta problem Ed?

Ed N. : No, Os and I will also join

penguin : guess I am

~ ~ ~ ~

Edward N. to Isabella K.

Edward N. : Sweetheart, I will be spending time with Os and the rest during lunch

Isabella K. : Ok babe, but you're mine afterschool right?

Edward N. : Absolutely

Isabella K. : Great love you bb

Edward N. : Love you too sweetheart

~ ~ ~ ~

Soft™️boi : for the snuggle party, everyone meet at my dads room, he's cool with us napping in his room

Mother Fries : Prefect

Egg™️ : your dad is amazing

Soft™️boi : tell him that, fills him with joy

Sillyclown : S N U G G L E P A R TY

Sillyclown : HECK YEAAAA

SeriousClown : Pretty sure your father is a student favorite

soloman : hes a chill teacher so of course

penguin : YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

soloman : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mother Fries : What happened

penguin : SOFIA IS DEADASS FLIRTING WITH JAMES

penguin : SHES OFFERING EXTRA CREDIT IF HE STAYED AFTERSCHOOL

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : EXSCUSE ME??

owofire : WUSPBJFKB;KJ

SeriousClown : If Flacone can see her now

Ed N. : Pure disappointment

Egg™️ : DID HE ACCEPT HER OFFER????!!!

owofire : WHY DO YOU WANNA KNWO??

soloman : No, he just awkwardly chuckled

owofire : SSKSKKSKS

owofire : ME TOTO

Sillyclown : Do you ever look at your boyfriend and just think "Holy shit he's hot I'm dating him" ?

penguin : yEP

Ed N. : Yes

Soft™️boi : E V E R Y D A Y

Mr. Hatty : Absolutely

owofire : chuckles in lesbian

soloman : chuckles in straight

Egg™️ : chuckles in single

Sillyclown : butch you're the odd one out

soloman : ik

Egg™️ : im running on one hour of sleep

Egg™️ : i n e e d a n a p

owofire : don't we all

Ed N. : Did you drink any coffee?

Egg™️ : I didn't have time to make coffee

Ed N. : i have a Monster if you want

owofire : ew

owofire : Monster

Egg™️ : nah i'll just use Fries as a pillow and nap

Ed N. : If you don't drink Monster, what do you drink Bri?

owofire : Rockstar

Sillyclown : I'm not trusted to drink enegry drinks

Mr. Hatty : I wonder why

SeriousClown : Last time you had an energy drink, You re oragnized your entire closet then went on to re played the entire series of Halo

owofire : m o o d

Sillyclown : L E A V E M E A L O N E M I A H

SeriousClown : Really can't when I live with you

Egg™️ : SNUGGLE TIME IN FIVE MINTUES

penguin : These kids are stressing Mr.Heller

penguin : they want really fancy lights and pretty center pieces

Mr. Hatty : Will he allow it?

penguin : He said he'll think about it

Mother Fries : Looks like I have a Zsasz and a Nora stuck on me

owofire : I got Miah

SerouisClown : Not my fault youre warm

Egg™️ : Fries is vv comfy

soloman : I'm spending my lunch with Tabby

Soft™️boi : great, don't want you part of this snuggle fest

soloman : rude

Mr. Hatty : And zsasz is out like a light

Mother Fries : So Fries and Zsasz are passed put and I'm going to sleep too

~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Hatty : That was a good nap

Egg™️ : I needed that

SeriousClown : Your dad is amazing

penguin : so im staying afterschool to discuss Winter Formal with Mr.Heller

owofire : sounds fun

Mr. Hatty : Where can we buy tickets?

penguin : Either at the stand in front of the cafeteria or in room A108

Mr. Hatty : Alright

Soft™️boi : thx babe

Mr. Hatty ; No problem darling

owofire : Gay

Sillyclown : Gay

Seriousclown : Gay

Mother Fries : Now everyone please your homework

~ ~ ~ ~

Isabella K. to Edward N.

Isabella K. : I'm assuming you want to got the dance with Os?

Edward N. : Yes, but the day after I'll take you out for a nice dinner

Isabella K. : Aww thx babe

Edward N. : Anything for you sweetheart

Isabella K. : Open your snap bb ;)

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : When do you wanna take Jer to go suit shopping?

Oswald : On the weekend, Saturday?

Jeremiah V. : Works for us

Oswald : you're coming too?

Jeremiah V. : Of course I am

Jeremiah V. : I want to upstage my brother

Oswald : sounds great

Jeremiah V. : Have you and ed decided what your too are wearing?

Oswald : um

Oswald : we decided we want to do very light colors with matching ties and pocket squares

Oswald : We were suppose to talk about it more during lunch but then we a nap

Jeremiah V. : Why not bring him along

Oswald : Good idea

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Edward N.

Oswald : Want to go suit shopping with my and the twins?

Edward N. : When?

Oswald : Saturday

Edward N. : Sure, I'll come

Oswald : great

Edward N. : Good night os, I love you

Oswald : Love you too, night

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Jeremiah V.

Oswald : he's down on going 

Jeremiah V. : ok, I'll take my moms car and drive us there

Oswald : I'll buy us lunch

Jeremiah V. : Ok

Oswald : Something tells me that Jer is going to be a mess

Jeremiah V. : Yea, he will

Oswald : Night miah

Jeremiah V. : Good night Os

~ ~ ~ ~

Saturday

Egg™️ : anyone got p l a n s for??

owofire : sleep?

SeriousClown : Os, Ed, Jer and I are going suit shopping

Mr. Hatty : how fun

Sillyclown : what time are we going???

penguin : um

penguin : around 1???

Ed N. : Sound good to me

SeriousClown : That works

Sillyclown : Miah, wake me up before then

SeriousClown : I'll wake you when I'm in the car

Sillyclown : don't you dare

owofire : i d o n ' t k n o w w h a t t o w e a r f o r t h e d a n c e

Soft™️boi : sounds r o u g h

Egg™️ : Want some Pan fashion advise??

owofire : you wanna go shopping with me?

Egg™️ : sure

Egg™️ : im bored

owofire : cool

owofire : but whose driving??

Mother Fries : I'll come along, Nora is helping her friends

Mr. Hatty : Today will be an instresting day

soloman : Tetch

soloman : Crane

soloman : are you guys doing anything?

owofire : probably making out

Egg™️ : s

Egg™️ : e

Mother Fries : Don't finish that word

Egg™️ : dang it

Mr. Hatty : I will be helping my sister with her dress

Soft™️boi : Imma help my dad grade and taking a nap

Soft™️boi : maybe go out and get some Ben & Jerry ice cream

soloman : what flavor?

Soft™️boi : Cherry Garcia

Mother Fries : Acceptable answer

Sillyclown : Chunky Money is better

SeriousClown : Jer shut up

SeriousClown : We've only tried three flavors in our entire life

Egg™️ : IM A SLUT FOR BOURBON PECAN PIE

Mother Fries : Language

Ed N. : When did this chat become a Ben & Jerry fanatics only

penguin : all cranes fault

owofire : Fries

owofire : Aren't you like a ice cream extremist?

Mother Fries : Yes I am

Mr. Hatty : Now I'm craving ice cream

Egg™️ : sam e

Mother Fries : Jerome and Jeremiah, One day I will take you two to go try as much of Ben & Jerry's ice cream

Ed N. : Don't you work at Baskin Robins?

Mother Fries : Yes, They were the only ones hiring at the time

Mr. Hatty : Best flavor from Baskin Robins ?

Mother Fries : Pralines 'n Cream

SeriousClown : Jer I'm waiting in the car

SeriousClown : You have five mintues

Sillyclown : YOU SHITHEAD

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : when do you guys wanna go shopping??

Mother Fries : around 2 I'll pick you guys

 

Egg™️ : gives me time to get Bourbon pecan pie

Soft™️boi : my dad is a fucking heathen and wants me to get chocolate chip cookie dough core

Mother Fries : I've lost respect for you dad

Soft™️boi : so have I

Sillyclown : O s

Sillyclown : get your penguin ass in the car

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : Jon can swear but I can't

Mother Fries : I agree with his statement

Ed N. : Leave my boyfriends' ass alone

Egg™️ : gay

Soft™️boi : g a y

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : stop talking about your boyfriends ass and get your ass in the car

penguin : leave my ass alone

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : my dad is eating his disgusting ice cream in front of me and I hate everything

Egg™️ : Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?

soloman : good meme zsasz

Egg™️ : thx coward

Sillyclown : help me

Sillyclown : they've been arguing over pocket squares

Mother Fries : That sounds correct

penguin : blue or pink

penguin : for the twins

owofire : pink

penguin : k

Mother Fries : Zsasz I'm picking you up frist

Egg™️ : k

Egg™️ : Bri do you have a idea what you wanna wear?

owofire : Selina wants to something simple

SeriousClown : If you actually wear something simple, you're no longer my friend

owofire : *sad noise*

Egg™️ : Don't worry, that won't happen

Mother Fries : Long or short?

SeriousClown : Long, From what Bruce told me Selina would wear a long dress

Egg™️ : Somebody tell bri that blue would go on theme for the dance

owofire : I

owofire : want

owofire : red

penguin : either light red/pink or blue

Mother Fries : MY DAUGHTER LOOKS GORGEOUS IN BLUE

penguin : send pics

Sillyclown : IF IM WEARING A CLASSIC BLACK SUIT WITH A DUSTY RED SHIRT IS IT A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE A GOLD TIE????

Mr. Hatty : A great choice of color with the red

penguin : and to think you thought of that all by yourself

Mr. Hatty : Will you be having a pocket squares?

Sillyclown : no

Sillyclown : I don't want to be here for another hour

Egg™️ : we've done it

Mother Fries : A not to simple navy blue long sleeve dress

Egg™️ : WITH A SIDE SILT

penguin : p i c s

SeriousClown : P l e as e

Mother Fries : http://d2a2wjuuf1c30f.cloudfront.net/product_photos/69775662/file_b1a3f96f43_original.jpg

penguin : OH SHE CUTE

SeriousClown : Perfect dress with Selinas champagne gold dress

owofire : C H A M P A G N E G O L D ?

Egg™️ : she looks like she wants to pass out

Soft™️boi : get you a man who surpirses you with ice cream and movies

penguin : get you a man who agrees with your idea

Ed N. : My idea is still better but I love you

Mr. Hatty : May I ask what it was?

penguin : I want a velvet suit

Ed N. : And I want glitter

Mr. Hatty : Velvet is the better option if you ask me

Ed N. : But the glitter?

Soft™️boi : is a awful choice especially for a dance

Ed N. : I hate you people

Soft™️boi : feeling is mutual

soloman : am I no longer hated??

Soft™️boi : fuck no

Mother Fries : Language

Soft™️boi : you are still a dog trash het

soloman : rude

Mr. Hatty : What color are the suits?

penguin : our signature colors but lighter

Mr. Hatty : Interesting

owofire : IM CHOKCING

Mother Fries : I can't stop crying

Soft™️boi : what's going on?

Egg™️ : these two can't handle me in a dress

penguin : excuse me

SeriousClown : What

owofire : WHY DOES IT LOOK SO GOOD??

Egg™️ : cuz I always look good

penguin : send pics pls

Egg™️ : my beauty is only to be seen in person

Sillyclown : you give Zsasz a dress and now hes a sassy bitch

Mother Fries : Language

penguin : shout out to Ed and Miah buying lunch

Sillyclown : i didn't get my milkshake

SeriousClown : YOU DIDN'T AKS

Sillyclown : YOU KNOW THAT I WANT MILKSHAKES EVERYTIME WE GO TO CARLS JRS

SeriousClown : Then ask to share with Os's shake

penguin : over my dead body you ginger shit

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : MOM

Sillyclown : OS WON'T SHARE HIS SHAKE

Mother Fries : I'm not there to help so you're going to just deal with it

Sillyclown : >:((((

Egg™️ : next time I have money

Egg™️ : imma buy that dress

owofire : YOU BETTER

Egg™️ : now imma take a vv long nap

Sillyclown : me too zsasz

soloman : os

soloman : i cant promise you that I'll wear a nice suit

penguin : i swear

penguin : I'll get Crane to kick you if you don't

Soft™️boi : I'll gladly kick Butch for a McChicken

owofire : Senior quote

Soft™️boi : another one for the bucket

Mother Fries : Who knew dress searching could be tiring?

penguin : same with suit shopping

Mother Fries : It's only 6 but good night

penguin : night

owofire : night

~ ~ ~ ~

Day of Winter Formal

SeriousClown : Good luck Os

Mr. Hatty : I'm sure the dance will good perfectly

penguin : thanks

penguin : i won't be checking my notifications so yea

SeriousClown : Understandable

Sillyclown : yo

Sillyclown : I'm actually scared

Soft™️boi : why?

Sillyclown : THIS IS THE FIRST DANCE I WILL BE GOING WITH BRUCE AS A COUPLE

owofire : wow

owofire : your gay

Sillyclown : HEY

Mother Fries : Everything will be fine

Mother Fries : Now lets get though the day with no hiccups

Soft™️boi : watch everything does to hell

penguin : god no

Mother Fries : Language

Ed N : Os I'll stop by with donuts

penguin : thank yo

Sillyclown : I WANT DONUTS

SeriousClown : You ate the last two Eggos

SeriousClown : Shut up Jer

Sillyclown : :<

owofire : my girl looks amazing

Mr. Hatty : we get it your gay

owofire : shut up crane

Mother Fries : Bell just rung, get to class

penguin : my "class" is at the venue

Mr. Hatty : Is all the leadership at the venue?

penguin : no

penguin : Mr. Heller selected certain kids who will be working the during school

Mr. Hatty : Alright

soloman : os

soloman : she just asked Jim if he would be at the winter formal

soloman : she's chaperoning apparently

soloman : He said yea

soloman : SHE SAID SHE EXEPECTS JIM TO DANCE WITH HER

Soft™️boi : Jesus

owofire : so

owofire : as we all know, Bar still likes Jim

Egg™️ : can't wait to see a cat fight

Soft™️boi : definitely worth 18 dollars

Sillyclown : THAT WILL BE FUN

Ed N. : Even if they don’t fight, It will be pretty suspicious for Falcone to dance with Jim with all that happens in the class

owofire : he got a point

Egg™️ : a fight will happen watch

SeriousClown : Would admin actually do something though? She’s related to Falcone, a well liked and known teacher.

Mr. Hatty : I believe action would be brought upon her. Yes Mr. Falcone is well liked and known, but he wouldn’t tolerate foolishness from his own daughter so if he hears about it he would be the one bringing this to admin and demanding consequences

Sillyclown : he got a point

Mother Fries : We will just have to wait and see

penguin : if there’s a fight, I hope it’s in the parking lot or in the bathroom

penguin : i don’t want any of my hard work being destroyed

Egg™️ : parking lot fights are great

Sillyclown : do you have experience?

Egg™️ : yEP

Soft™️boi : Quick question, Alcohol?

penguin : No

Mother Fries : No

penguin : But if you have it in your car and you drink it there then I hope you have a designated drive and we can’t stop you

Egg™️ : IMMA GET DRUNK

Mother Fries : Over my dead body, Zsasz

Egg™️ : but i don't want you dead mom

Mother Fries : I don't want you drunk

Soft™️boi : if i see zsasz drinking im not going to stop him and drink with him

Egg™️ : heck yea crane

Mother Fries : Jarvis

Mr. Hatty : I'll attempt to stop Crane and Zsasz from drinking

Soft™️boi : you won't

Soft™️boi : you love me

Mr. Hatty : You are correct

Mother Fries : If you two get drunk i swear

~ ~ ~ ~

Isabella K. to Edward N.

Isabella K. : So os isn't on campus right?

Edward N. : No

Isabella K. : Meet me on the second floor of the library?

Edward N. : Of course darling

~ ~ ~ ~

SeriousClown : Jerome is freaking out over bruce

Sillyclown : HE LOOL=KS GOOD THO

owofire : we get it you gay

penguin : Everything looks great so far

Mr. Hatty : Any hiccups occur?

penguin : one of the sophomores was upset at the shade of blue for the lights and made a big deal out of it and blame it one

penguin : then Heller told her to shut up or have her mom pick her up

Soft™️boi : what is it with you people and specific shade colors

owofire : the world will never know

Sillyclown : I never knew Jerome freak out over me

SeriousClown : Not the first time

Mother Fries : Hello Bruce

Sillyclown : Hi Fries

owofire : how did you get his phone?

Sillyclown : He left it with me during lunch

SeriousClown : of course he did

SeriousClown : Give it to me during sixth period

Sillyclown : K

Mr. Hatty : Apologies for this mess Bruce

Egg™️ : IM NOT SAYING I PUNCHED A FRESHMAN

Egg™️ : IM JUST SAYING IT MIGHT HAPPENED

Soft™️boi : nice

Mr. Hatty : Why?

Mother Fries : Tell me why before i disown you

Egg™️ : i got the job at the donut shop and the one freshman was acting annoying and disrespectful to the owner

Egg™️ : So i told them to get out

Egg™️ : They wanted to act like the big man so i told them to either leave or get punched

Soft™️boi : Fucking freshmen

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : low key scared about what bruce saw on my phone

soloman : what are you scared about?

Soft™️boi : whats on your phone? bruce ?

Sillyclown : * yeets myself out of the chat *

owofire : I fear

Egg™️ : c o w a r d

Mother Fries : Who need a drive for the dance?

penguin : not m e

Ed N. : Not me

Egg™️ : me

Mother Fries : If you have alcohol I will check on

Egg™️ : k mom

owofire : Burce will be driving me and Selina

SeriousClown : I need a ride

Mother Fries : Jarivs i assume you will be driving Crane right ?

Mr. Hatty : Of course

soloman : I'll drive myself

penguin : what suit are you wearing?

soloman : basic navy blue

penguin : Crane kick him

soloman : no wait

Soft™️boi kicks soloman

Soft™️boi : boring trash

Egg™️ : what food will there be os?

penguin : A apple spinach salad, chicken and green bean Stir-Fry rice and chocolate pudding

Egg™️ : y u m m y

Soft™️boi : big yum

Mother Fries : I will be picking Zsasz first then you Miah

SeriousClown : Ok

Mother Fries : Hopefully everyone will have a fun time and enjoy the dance

~ ~ ~ ~

Soft™️boi : Dance is over, Fries and Zsasz are both drunk.

Soft™️boi : Jerome and Bruce are having sloppy make outs in the bathroom.

Soft™️boi : And there was a loud argument in the parking lot between Falcone and Bar

Soft™️boi : Dance was fun

SeriousClown : you can say that again

Mr. Hatty : Am i driving Fries and Zsasz?

Mother Fries : No, I will

Mother Fries : Zsasz and Fries are cuddling in the back

SeriousClown : Drive safe Nora

Mother Fries : Will do

owofire : whos pulling Bruce from Jer?

SeriousClown : Sadly, hes my brother so I'll do it

Soft™️boi : have fun pal

Mr. Hatty : Good night everyone, Hope you all have a fun time

penguin : night

Ed N. : Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @iiisamily  
> I apologies for how LATE this is. I got real busy and unmotivated while trying to write this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it <3   
> Next chapter might be either Valentines or a dumb idea I had a couple nights ago   
> Let's see how it goes   
> again I'm sorry   
> -ily


	18. Valentine's day, don't you love being single?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeriousClown : Being single today is awful
> 
> Egg™️ : Don't worry pal, I'll be your fake boyfriend today and make sure you enjoy today
> 
> SeriousClown : Thanks, exactly what I wanted
> 
> SeriousClown : Zsasz and I just brought two bags of mixed chocolates and three pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream
> 
> Soft™️boi : sounds fun

Jarivs : Mr.Hatty  
Crane : Soft™️boi  
Jerome : Sillyclown  
Jeremiah : SeriousClown  
Oswald : penguin  
Victor : Mother Fries  
Butch : soloman  
Bridgit : owofire  
Edward : Ed N.  
Zsas : Egg™️

Sillyclown : SO UM VALENTNES SO COMING

Sillyclown : WHAT CAN I DO???

owofire : OH SHIT

owofire : YOU RIGHT

Mother Fries : Language

SeriousClown : Jerome, I can hear your Gay Panic™️ from here

owofire : HELP ME

Sillyclown : PLEASEA

SeriousClown : I'm single I'm too busy eating chocolate

Egg™️ : M E T O O

Sillyclown : JARIVS

Mr. Hatty : I'm too busy with my boyfriend

Soft™️boi : love you babe

Mr. Hatty : Love you too

Egg™️ : Gay

penguin : gay

Ed N. : Gay

owofire : OS WANNA HELP A FRIEND????

penguin : no

Ed N. : Don't ask me

Mother Fries : It's not hard to get a nice gift for your partner

owofire : ANY TIPS

Mother Fries : Girls, mostly chocolate stuffed bear and her favorite items/snacks

Mother Fries : While I'm bi, I've never dated a guy so I don't know what to get guys

Sillyclown : fuck

Mother Fries : Language

SeriousClown : Anything you get for Bruce he will like

Sillyclown : BUT HES SO RICH HE COULD GET ME SO MUCH WHILE IM A BROKE GINGER SHIT WHO CAN BEARLY AFFORD ANYTHING

penguin : he loves you, anything you give him he'll love it

SeriousClown : Jer and I are going to have a talk brb

Soft™️boi : Thank god someone can comfort Jer

Mother Fries : Wasn't he getting his resume doen?

Mr. Hatty : Yes, but its difficult to get references when you aren't well liked with teachers

Ed N. : I might be able to him with that

Sillyclown : thx Ed

SeriousClown : we made a plan for Jer

Sillyclown : Thanks brother

Egg™️ : are we still doing the "Secret Hearts" this year?

penguin : yep

penguin : same rules like last year

penguin : $5 to bring your own gift , $10 if you want the remade gifts. All will be 100% secretive.

Soft™️boi : last year was fun

Ed N. : If you mean giving dumb memeish gifts to random people then yes it was fun

Sillyclown : WHO GAVE THEO THE BOX OF WORMS??

Egg™️ : the biggest mystery of Sophomore year

owofire : it wasn't you?

Sillyclown : NO BUT I WISH

penguin : Butch said it was Tabby

SeriousClown : Really?

Mr. Hatty : Sisterly love

Sillyclown : smart bitch

Mother Fries : Language

SeriousClown : Does he know, that it was Tabby?

penguin : n o p e

Egg™️ : i should give Jer a box of worms

Sillyclown : i swear

Soft™️boi : THAT WOULD BE FUN

Sillyclown : If i get worms im leaving this chat

SeriousClown : If you do, I'll be the superior twin

Sillyclown : OH

Sillyclown : NO

Sillyclown : I CANT HAVE THAT

owofire : then just accept the worms and move on

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : so

Bridgit : um

Jeremiah V. : No, I'm not giving him a secret gift

Bridgit : BUT COME ON

Bridgit : HE SAID IT WILL BE ALL SECRTIVE

Bridgit : Image how he'll feel if he gets a secret gift from some random

Bridgit : it doesn't need to look romantic , could just be secretly platonic

Bridgit : if he somehow figure out it was you, you can just say how happy you are being his friend

Bridgit : I'm not blind, you two got close over the year and it would be reasonable for you to give him a nice Valentines gift

Jeremiah V. : You make a good argument

Bridgit : SO ARE YOU

Jeremiah V. : I'll think about it

Bridgit : ok pal

~ ~ ~ ~

Isabella K. to Edward N.

Isabella K. : Babe

Isabella K. : Would you give me a "Secret" gift for Valentines

Edward N. : Of course sweetheart, I'll make sure that what I give you will be expensive

Isabella K. : More expensive then what you give to Os?

Edward N. : So long as I give him a penguin and well written card and maybe candy, He'll love it

Edward N. : But you darling I want to give you more

Isabella K. : Aww sweetie, I love you so much

Edward N. : I love you too

~ ~ ~ ~

Mr. Hatty : What is the plan you have for Bruce?

Sillyclown : WE'RE GOING GIVE HIM GOLD CHCOCLATE ROSES AND A JAR OF THINGS I LOVE ABOUT HIM

Mr. Hatty : Wow, your gay

owofire : GAY

Egg™️ : GAY

Mother Fries : A wonderful idea

Sillyclown : THX BROTHER

SeriousClown : No problem Jerome

owofire : wish my brothers were supportive

Soft™️boi : do you really?

owofire : No

Mr. Hatty : That sounds correct

Mother Fries : Do you have a idea on what to give Selina?

owofire : We have a joke about Coco puffs so I'm going to give a box of coco puffs and a cute ass poster

Egg™️ : are you going to bring milk?

owofire : no

Egg™️ : then why bother?

Sillyclown : Whos going to bring a whole ass jug of milk to school

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : Zsasz if you want to bring milk to school for the cereal then you can be my guest

Egg™️ : watch me

Soft™️boi : Zsasz will come to school on Valentines day will Almond milk deadass

Mother Fries : Language

Egg™️ : i need to get more almond milk tbh

Egg™️ : brb

SeriousClown : Zsasz whats you plan for Valentines day?

Egg™️ : you and me are going to eat Ben & Jerry's and watch trashy romcoms at my place

SeriousClown : Guess i am

Egg™️ : then on 15th we are going to get discounted chocolate and watch trashy romcoms

Sillyclown : CAN I JOIN?

Egg™️ : no

Egg™️ : singles only

Egg™️ : have fun with your boyfriend

owofire : I WANT DISCOUNTED CHOCOLATE

Soft™️boi : ME TOO

Mother Fries : Looks like we're spending the day after Valentines together

owofire : FAMILY G O A L S

Ed N. : I'm booked for private sessions on the fifteen

Soft™️boi : L O S E R

Ed N. : rude

SeriousClown : Reason #6 why i didn't join the tutoring program

Ed N. : Understandable

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Edward N.

Oswald : I thought you had Saturday off?

Edward N. : Last minute booking, two freshmen and one junior

Edward N. : They probably won't take all day but defiantly will take a while

Oswald : Do you know when you finish?

Edward N. : Probably 4 or 5

Edward N. : I'll try to join the party late

Oswald : I know you get very tired after sessions, I think it'll be better if you just go home and get some well deserved sleep

Edward N. : But I'd like to fall asleep with you Ozzie

Oswald : You're gay

Edward N. : I just love my penguin

Oswald : Just please don't stress yourself on getting the job done

Edward N. : I won't

Oswald : Love you

Edward N. : Love you too

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ed N. : I’m going to try to come to the party late

Mother Fries : I'm assuming it will be at Zsasz's house

Egg™️ : yeeeeeee

penguin : imma take a nap

Mr. Hatty : at 7 pm?

penguin : leave me alone jarivs

owofires : night y'all

Mother Fries : Good night

Ed N. : Good night

~ ~ ~ ~

Valentines Day

SeriousClown : Being single today sucks

Egg™️ : don't worry pal, you got me

SeriousClown : thanks?

owofire : watch Crane and Tetch give each other cute gifts

Mr. Hatty : That's the goal

Sillyclown : what did you guys get eachother?

Soft™️boi : why would I tell you??

Mr. Hatty : I'll reveal it when Crane sees it

owofire : MY BROTHERS TRIED TO EAT THE COCO PUFFS AND I HAD TO THROW HANDS WITH THEM

Egg™️ : I want to throw hands

Sillyclown : me too

penguin : me too

SeriousClown : me too

Mother Fries : No one is fighting

Egg™️ : dang it

Sillyclown : what do you think Bruce got me?

Soft™️boi : are we back in seventh grade?

Sillyclown : IM CEROISUE

Mr. Hatty : Amazing english Jerome

Sillyclown : LEAVME ALONE

SeriousClown : You'll love what he got you

SeriousClown : Trust me brother

Sillyclown : NOW IM PANICING

SeriousClown : Calm down, mom is going to yell again

Mother Fries : Zsasz actually brought milk to school

penguin : of course he would

Egg™️ : i got almond milk for you bri

owofire : i swear 

Sillyclown : did you bring a bowl and spoon?

Egg™️ : nope

Soft™️boi : my dad has disposable bowls and spoons

Egg™️ : thanks

owofire : good luck stealing the cereal from Selina

Egg™️ : not afraid to get in a cat fight with her

Soft™️boi : my boyfriend is such a cutie dork I love him so much

Mr. Hatty : I absolutely adore my wonderful boyfriend

owofire : gay

Egg™️ : gay

Sillyclown : MINE IS BETTER

Sillyclown : BRUCE LOOKED SO HAPPY WITH MY GIFT

Sillyclown : I CANT STOP SMILING

Mother Fries : Get to class and gush over your partners later

owofire : Someone gave Barbara flowers and chocolate

Egg™️ : whomst

owofire : idk

penguin : Mrs. Falcone went all out for Valentines day

penguin : she brought cookies

Sillyclown : I WANT COOKIES

penguin : shut up

Sillyclown : : (

Mr. Hatty : Would it be absurd to think it was James Gordon?

SeriousClown : Nope

penguin : you got a point

owofire : OOOOOOOOOOOOH

owofire : THAT MAKES SENCE

Ed N. : Jim likes Bar again?

owofire : the past two weeks they've been talking again and getting close

owofire : which is why Bar got in a really heated argument with Falcone

Soft™️boi : use your eyes loser

Ed N. : Rude

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald to Edward N.

Oswald : Again I really love the necklace

Oswald : Its beautiful and your card is very sweet

Edward N. : You're welcome Ozzie, the cupcakes are delicious.

Oswald : I'm glad about that, love you

Edward N. : Love you too

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : Did you do it?

Jeremiah V. : Yes, They are suppose to be delivered during fourth period

Bridgit : What did you get him???

Jeremiah V. : A nice bouquet of roses and chocolates with a tiny penguin holding a card

Bridgit : That's cute

Jeremiah V. : Would Ed be upset?

Bridgit : Like I said, It's understandable that you got him a gift since you too got closer the past year

Jeremiah V. : I didn't leave my name though

Bridgit : 1. no one would know

Bridgit : 2.Not even initials? pussy

Jeremiah V. : I wrote "A secret admirer who is happy for you"

Bridgit : okay thats cute

~ ~ ~ ~

Isabella K. to Edward N.

Isabella K. : I love the necklace babe, its so pretty and the roses are gorgeous

Edward N. : You deserve it darling

Isabella K. : I'm assuming mine is more expensive than Oswalds?

Edward N. : His was only $24 and yours was $70

Isabella K. : OMG

Isabella K. : I love you so much

Edward N. : I love you too

Isabella K. : Hopefully you like my "secret" gift

Edward N. : Anything you give me I will adore

~ ~ ~ ~

Soft™️boi : hey os

Soft™️boi : whats with the roses

penguin : a secret admirer

Egg™️ : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Mr. Hatty : Do you have a idea who it is?

penguin : nope

Ed N. : They are gorgeous however

Sillyclown : You're not freaking out???

Ed N. : Why would I?

Ed N. : I trust that they understand that Oswald and I are together and I trust him

penguin : they said that they are happy where I am and that they wish our relationship well

Ed N. : See what I mean

Sillyclown : that's sweet

Mr. Hatty : I see noting wrong with a secret admirer giving a gift to Jon

Soft™️boi : feeling is same here

Ed N. : It seems that I got a secret admirer as well

owofire : oh

Egg™️ : OH

Ed N. : They too wish us well and how lucky Oswald is to have me

penguin : I trust Ed 100%

Sillyclown : tbh I don't think I can handle myself if Bruce got a secret admirer

SeriousClown : because you are a clingy bitch

Mother Fries : Language

Sillyclown : HEY

Soft™️boi : where is the lie though?

owofire : ME TOO JEROME ME TOO

Egg™️ : guess who bought a chocolate box for their self

SeriousClown : I felt that zsasz

Mother Fries : Nora and I will be going on a date, Notifications are off

Egg™️ : have fun mum

Sillyclown : bye mom

Egg™️ : Miah pick me up at 4 and we can raid CVS then go to my place and watch trashy romcoms

SeriousClown : Okay

owofire : SELINA IS TAKING ME ON A SURPIRZE DATE

Sillyclown : god I love bruce

Mr. Hatty : Gay

Soft™️boi : gay

Ed N. : Oswald and I are also going a date, Notifications are also off

Egg™️ : Jar and Jon are you guys going on a date too?

Soft™️boi : yep

Mr. Hatty : I'll be picking him up at 6

SeriousClown : Being single today is awful

Egg™️ : Don't worry pal, I'll be your fake boyfriend today and make sure you enjoy today

SeriousClown : Thanks, exactly what I wanted

SeriousClown : Zsasz and I just brought two bags of mixed chocolates and three pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream

Soft™️boi : sounds fun

Mr. Hatty : The two of you will have a great day I'm sure

Egg™️ : that's the plan

Soft™️boi : Tetch and I are off on our date, bye have fun

SeriousClown : Zsasz won't let go of me and we are watching 10 things I hate about you

~ ~ ~ ~

Day after Valentines

Egg™️ : last time was fun Miah ; )

Soft™️boi : gay

Mr. Hatty : Gay

owofire : o w o

SeriousClown : Zsasz is a cuddle bug apparently

Egg™️ : don't act like you aren't one too

owofire : ya Miah is too

Mother Fries : What time should we come over?

Egg™️ : let's meet at target at 3 then we can all crash at my place

Mother Fries : Sounds like a good plan

Mr. Hatty : Give Crane and I enough time to cuddle a bit more

penguin : gay

owofire : gay

Sillyclown : GAY

Sillyclown : MIAH IMMA KILL YOU

Mother Fries : No

Soft™️boi : what happened?

Sillyclown : BRUCE GAVE ME A JAR OF GUMMY WORMS AND SAID IT WAS FROM MIAH

SeriousClown : I'm grateful for staying at Zsasz place

Egg™️ : they can't resist me

Mother Fries : If the two of you fight, I'll drive you two back home

Sillyclown : > : (

penguin : Ed will be dropping me off at your place early zsasz

Ed N. : Hopefully I'll be able to join the fun around 5

Egg™️ : k

SeriousClown : Turns out the I'm not a fan of cookie dough core ice cream

Soft™️boi : good to know your taste buds work

Mother Fries : Indeed

SeriousClown : Now I have two people snuggling on me as You've Got Mail

Mr. Hatty : You do understand it will be more once everyone comes over

owofire : she's got a point

SeriousClown : dang it

Sillyclown : Fries, can you pick me up before going to Target?

Mother Fries : Of course, I'll get you early

Sillyclown : thx mom

owofire : whos getting zsasz, os and miah???

penguin : Tetch??

Mr. Hatty : I suppose

Egg™️ : thanks p a l

penguin : imma take a nap on Miah

SeriousClown : I'm trapped

owofire : Zsasz asleep too?

Egg™️ : no im just a bitch

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : m o o d

Egg™️ : see y'all at Target

Mother Fries : I do hope noting happens

Soft™️boi : doubt it

Sillyclown : with this family? heck no

Soft™️boi : watch Jer try to steal a stuffed worm

Sillyclown : CAN WE JUST DROP THE WORMS PLZ

Soft™️boi : make me ginger shit

Mother Fries : Language

owofire : imma try to steal a stuffed animal if you don't mind me

Mother Fries : I swear Bridgit

SeriousClown : Gigli is awful movie

SeriousClown : Why does Zsasz have this on dvd?

Soft™️boi : We on our way Miah

SeriousClown : Zsasz and os are dead asleep

Soft™️boi : wake them up idiot

Mother Fries : Rude

penguin : i had a great dream

Egg™️ : I had a great nap

Egg™️ : also Miah, the shower is now available upstairs

SeriousClown : kk

Mother Fries : Jer, tell Alfred I'm waiting for the gates to open

Sillyclown : OK

Mr. Hatty : We are waiting outside

penguin : Miah is still taking a quick shower

Egg™️ : "quick" is a understatement

Sillyclown : Miah takes ten minute showers and its a mystery how

SeriousClown : Jerome, you take thirty minutes singing "Toxic" and wasting the hot water

Sillyclown : Leave me a l o n e m i a h

owofire : I felt that Jer

Egg™️ : me too

Mother Fries : Bri I'm outside

owofire : okie

Soft™️boi : we chilling in the parking lot Fries

owofire : we're like twenty mintues away

Egg™️ : coolo

Mother Fries : Let's not cause a scene again

penguin : press x to doubt

Sillyclown : x

Soft™️boi : X

SeriousClown : X

Soft™️boi : Jer i see you eyeing that worm

Sillyclown : S T O P

Egg™️ : THESE CHOCOLATES ARE C H E A P

owofire : Jerome got the worm I hope everyone knows

Sillyclown : What kind of friend are you?????

owofire : the difference is that I'm your friend not best friend

penguin : shes got a point

Mother Fries : Jerome please don't steal the worm, I'll buy it

Sillyclown : OK MOM THANKS LOVE OY

Mr. Hatty : Crane wants to get pints of Ben & Jerry ice cream

Mother Fries : As long as they are the good flavors

Soft™️boi : You can trust me mom

owofire : how many?

Mr. Hatty : Both of us are carrying five

Mother Fries : Great

~ ~ ~ ~

Jeremiah V. to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : I see you with those penguins

Oswald : either you let me steal them or help buy them for me

Jeremiah V. : Please tell me how you're going to sneak the semi giant penguin out of the store

Oswald : I have my ways

Jeremiah V. : I'll help buy it

Oswald : Thank Miah

Oswald : You can name if you want

Jeremiah V. : Sure, I'll think about the name

~ ~ ~ ~

Soft™️boi : why tf does Os have a semi giant penguin?

SeriousClown : Either I help buy it or he steals it

Egg™️ : how??

penguin : I have my ways

owofire : I'm going to have a sugar crash

Mother Fries : Today will be a crazy day

Mr. Hatty : Of course it will

~ ~ ~ ~

Edward N. to Isabella K.

Edward N. : I'm coming over

Isabella K. : How long do I have you for my self?

Edward N. : About two hours

Isabella K. : Can't wait babe ; )

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : I see you with Os

Jeremiah V. : I'm just trying to soak of it as much as i can today

Bridgit : * sad noise*

Jeremiah V. : Last night I kinda cried to Zsasz

Bridgit : Did you tell him?

Jeremiah V. : No, he just knows that my crush is with someone and thats it

Bridgit : How did he react?

Jeremiah V. : He told me hes in the same boat

Bridgit : NANI?

Jeremiah V. : No im not telling you

Bridgit : DANG IT

Jeremiah V. : Fries is looking at us

~ ~ ~ ~

Jermiah V. to Oswald

Jeremiah V. : Not really original but the penguins name is Purple

Oswald : Cute name

Oswald : can i ask why?

Jeremiah V. : If I'm not mistaken, both our favorite colors are purple

Oswald : you got a point

~ ~ ~ ~

Ed N. : Zsasz I'm outside

Egg™️ : hold on you green bean

Ed N. : What?

Egg™️ : I said hold on you green bean

~ ~ ~ ~

Bridgit to Jeremiah V.

Bridgit : Get you ass over here and snuggle with me

Bridgit : you need it

Jeremiah V. : I was about to fall sleep on him before Ed came but I guess not

Bridgit : Sorry bestie

Jeremiah V. : Its my fault

Jeremiah V. : I shouldn't fell for a guy whose taken

Bridgit : Cry on my shoulder for a bit before anyone notices 

Bridgit : You look like depression 

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @iiisamily  
> Happy Valentines day everyone!  
> I hope all of you have a nice day, and if you're single just know I love you  
> Now I was going to do more foolishness with Ed and Isabella but I think its about time for Os to get suspicious with Ed's actions don't you think?  
> Also I tried to make it angsty in the end, did it work??  
> what's funny is that when I wrote this title I was single but now as I'm writing this I'm not anymore hehehe  
> \- ily


End file.
